Reborn
by HiddenName
Summary: "My name is Mei Kurosu, 14 years old. I am known as the 'all-knowing child'. That is because I have seen these scenes before in the manga. My original name is Anastasia Davis or was my name. The reason for me being in this world isn't because of wishing on a star, sucked into a portal, or made a deal with a devil. At age 14 as Anastasia, I closed my eyes and never woke up."
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the story that a lot of you guys have been wanting. Please enjoy and I hope you all love it.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight. But I do own my Oc.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Night Class At Cross Academy**

Cross Academy is a prestigious school that has students with efficient grades and passed the entrance exams. Its location is high on the mountain for everyone in town to witness the academy beauty. The school gates are to protect its students from the outside world. The forest keeps them hidden so the dangerous people won't spot any of them. Three massive buildings make it seem like a castle connected with the other but in truth are separate. One of these buildings holds our academy while the other two are the student's dorms. In truth, the town can only see the three massive building but there are so much more to be seen in the academy.

This academy has a beautiful architect but holds a darker secret in its buildings. There have only been four people that are aware of this secret. Currently, there is a commotion on her grounds. A short girl with dark shoulder-length brown hair and wearing a black cross academy uniform stands in front of multiple other girls. She guards the gates against these crowded of entering. Beyond those gates are the secrets that those four people have to keep; the Night class.

"It's curfew time for everybody in the day class, so just go back to your dorms!"

The short girl orders the screaming girls in an attempt of leaving. Who is this girl that is getting screamed at? She is a first-year named Yuuki Kurosu. The adopted daughter of this school Chairman and a guardian. While the academy keeps her students safe from the outside world, there has to be someone to keep them safe from the inside. A guardian must keep the students from the 'Day Class' to stay away from the 'Night Class' and vise versa.

A way the guardians are to differentiate which student is from what class is by their uniforms. The Day Class uniform is fully black with white patterns while the Night Class is the opposite. As it says in their names, the 'Day class' study during the day while the 'Night Class' arrives at school when in the sunset till night. Day students believe them to be highly efficient in every curriculum and a part of magazines and actors. These are the celebrates of Cross Academy.

The gates of the Night dorms reveal the reason for the girl's screaming and crowding the gates. These girls would be considered fangirls or specifically hardcore fans. Each night student leaves the gates to be welcomed with fan's screams. It is an unpleasant sound but there is not much the guardians can do. It does not help that one of the Night students are encouraging this kind of behavior.

"Good Morning ladies!~ Still, as pretty as ever, I see!"

This handsome man with blond hair and icy blue eyes is Aidou Hanabusa. He is someone that makes my life difficult at times. He would rile the girls in chaos and make the guardian's job ten times harder. Suddenly, the fans ran to Aidou screaming in delight while Yuuki loses her balance. She landed in front of a night student who bends down to aid her.

"Are you okay, Yuuki? They're always so difficult to manage."

"...Kaname!"

She blushes from the sight of his gentle expression and smile. There was a red bump on her forehead which looked funny with her blushing. It looked like her forehead was blushing too. She quickly got up from the ground to keep her distance from him.

"Yes... I'm just fine!"

The other students were watching the interaction between them with hints of jealousy or anger. Kaname chuckled at her sudden change in behavior at him.

"You're always so formal with me. It makes me sad..."

"Oh... I didn't mean to... It's because you saved my life!"

She babbles to get her point across while embarrassed from the sudden attention given to her. This charming man with brown hair that is grown to his collar with bangs falling into his face and bewitching red-brown eyes is Kaname Kuran. He's the Night class representative and dorm leader for the Moon Dormitory. He normally carries an expression of calm and stoic and represents elegance and an authority figure to other night students. That changes to gentle and warm for Yuuki.

From what Yuuki meant by her sentence was their experience together 10 years ago. Kaname saved her from a starving Level E that attacked her. Her memory was completely void before the age of five.

Kaname reached over to pat her head in a kind gesture.

"Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago..."

His wrist was harshly grabbed off Yuuki's head. Their attention was on a tall young man with short silver hair, skin snowy-white, and hostile lavender eyes at Kaname. He wears the traditional day uniform for males and carries the guardian armband in his pocket. He is the second person to keep the secret within the academy grounds and guardian. His name is Zero Kiryu. The tension between these two was tense and uncomfortable. It was times like these that I would make an appearance.

"That is enough from you both."

The trio looked up from the sound of my voice. My spot was on a tree branch viewing them from above. My green eyes connected with Zero and Kaname. I jumped off from my spot and landed beside them with ease.

"Zero, release Kuran-sama. You did not have to go as rough as you did."

Zero made a sound of complaint but obliged. His attitude only got worst from my constant bickering of his actions. It is difficult to maintain Zero's actions but he is stubborn for refusing to listen. Kaname, on the other hand, stared at me with the same gentleness and warmth for Yuuki.

"Thank you, Mei."

My relationship with Kaname is a different story than Yuuki's. He confuses me on why he stares at me like that. Even though our relationship has disappeared years ago.

"Do not mistake this act, Kuran-sama. As the leader for the Night Class, you must set an example and not let your feelings get in the way. I'll report this incident to the Chairman. Please be aware of your status."

Kaname's gentle expression was replaced with a sad one. My politeness towards him does not mean that we are close. It is merely respect for someone with a high status in this academy and their system. His sad expression returned to the normal calm facade.

"I see. I will try to remember that. Have a good day, Mei."

He walked with the other Night students but was stopped by a Day student with a flower. Kaname accepted the plant from the hesitant girl. The girl was beyond happy for her bravery to leave with her friend.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?"

Zero pointed out at the embarrassed Yuuki.

"Zero is correct on that Yuuki. You must fulfill as the guardian of this school. Also, should you be lecturing Yuuki about the rules, Zero? When your actions were the reason for these rules to be made. "

Zero and Yuuki gulped from the sudden discipline. They both looked away from me from being caught and guilty. I sigh at their behavior and feel bad for having them to show such emotions on their faces. Nevertheless, my attitude and behavior towards them are necessary for them in the future. It is for us to protect their secret.

The Night Class secret of being **vampires**.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING, GOING, 'KYA', 'KYA' EVERY DAMN DAY?! WHY?!"

Zero startled me by the sudden screaming and fangirls scurrying off in fear. Yuuki begins punching his back as punishment for being late. I broke these two off from the fight and began another lecture.

* * *

Since the beginning of the vampire's existence, there has been a war between humans and vampires. The history of vampires has been far in the shadows that no one is aware of their existence. They are known to be legends or myths among humans. In this country, only a select number of people remember the past. The people who are aware of their existence have a responsibility to keep them in line. They are known as Vampire Hunters. The existence of vampires is a terrifying experience to come by. The reason why students in the day class don't know about this school's secret is because of us blocking off all connection between them.

After my lecture, they followed me to the chairman's office so Zero can complain for the 100th time. I was headed to that direction for the daily report in cross-examination.

"This is ridiculous. How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and deal with the screaming idiots?! Mr. Chairman?!"

He slams the Chairman's desk to show his anger. The Chairman sat on his chair to enjoy his tea. He is a man that wears odd clothes and keeps his blonde hair in a ponytail. He adopted Yuuki at the age of 5 and became the legal guardian for Zero. Kaien Kurosu is a man that wishes for the war to end.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night."

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! Yuuki is worse than useless! And you keep taking Mei for little meetings that aren't meetings at all! You just want to check on your daughter on every chance you get!"

"I'm not taking that from someone's who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

I would figure that Zero would stop his complaints and accept this ordeal. Yet he proves me wrong every time. Kaien wasn't fazed by his outburst but took a sip from his cup.

"Impossible. The role of the guardians is critical... if the day class and the night class are to successfully co-exist. You three are the only ones I can trust. Besides, it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it. And... I know that my adorable daughters and loving son won't let me down."

Zero's temper got so bad that he broke his desk in half. This didn't faze anyone but Yuuki again. I took a paper from Father's drawn and look for the number to repair the desk.

"You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

"You always obsess over the details."

Zero has reminded Father each time he went overboard. It is understandable for Zero to react this way. The Kiryuu family is one of the selective few that knows about the existence of vampires. They have been Vampire Hunters since the beginning of time. He is a proud son of two famous hunters or more specific two famous deceased vampires.

"Hey Mei. Can't you do something about this? I can't continue doing this with Yuuki alone."

I do agree with Zero on this matter. Zero and I were trained to keep vampires in check since birth. Yuuki wasn't trained till recently to deal with them. As far as I'm concern, she only knows how to handle the situation inside the school. She would freeze up or too afraid to handle vampires outside of the school.

"I do agree with you Zero. I'll try to end my meetings with Father as soon as I can, then I'll help aid you two with the switch. For now, please try to be on time and not miss any more classes. Does that satisfy you, Zero?"

Zero had no more complaints after that. He kept quiet but the silence ended with Father crying.

"Mei! You make your Father so proud! I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! Believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night Class!"

Father looks crazy skipping around his desk happily. While he was in his little world, I nodded my head at the other guardians to go off on patrol. Zero left the room the normal way angry and Yuuki went through the window with a smile on her face. It was only us in the office. Father returned to the present but was confused about where the others went.

"It was time for patrol so I sent them off. Sorry about this Father."

"Oh, I see. Thank you so much for your hard work. I know it is tiring with all of these meetings and doing your responsibilities as a guardian. I can understand where Kiryuu is coming from. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the night class ever got out..."

I listen to his complaints while writing down the report.

"Father, there are vampires out there that wish for this too. We mustn't forget that vampires were once humans too. I think we all forget the similarities we have. They want to get along with humans but it is this cruel curse that was bestowed upon them. The curse of craving for blood."

"Mei..."

I put the report on Father's desk giving him a small smile.

"It's all going to be okay. We just need to be patient for a little while longer."

Father took the report in gratitude and was touched by my little speech. He did a fatherly act by kissing my forehead. Kaien Kurosu is the only person who I have close to as a parent. It wasn't until I was young to know the truth between us. Kaien Kurosu isn't my biological father. He found me as a baby on his doorstep. Even though I am curious about my biological parents, it isn't the importance of my life right now. He is my father and I am his daughter.

* * *

 **Morning**

The sun in the sky means the Day Class has to go to school. Yuuki and Zero were passed out on their desk during the lecture. This is a regular occurrence that annoys the teachers severely. The teachers do not know about our roles at night. It comes down to me taking down notes for them and keeping them inform for class. It was part of their detention but felt more like a punishment for me.

Yuuki woke up at the same time school ended. It was a funny consequence on how wakes up at the perfect moment.

"Not detention again...!"

"It's your fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day. That's something only a vampire do."

A girl next Yuki commented at her complaint. Sayori Wakaba, Yori for short, is Yuuki's best friend and dorm mate. I am grateful for this petite girl to be close to her. I decided to stay in my childhood room with Father's main house on the academy grounds. It's better to have a room with myself so I can do some paperwork that discusses the vampires.

"Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please, Yori! It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!"

I can see a flying arrow labeled 'jerk' over my head poking at Zero.

"No way. Anyway, I thought that you guys were good friends."

"As if! Zero if flakey, badtempered, and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!"

"Yuuki. I can hear you."

Zero glared at Yuuki irritated but Yuuki sticks her tongue out at him. Yori didn't help the situation but added more fuel to the fire between them. I stopped their glaring contest by hitting the back of their head with a rolled-up notebook.

"No more complaining you two. The sooner I teach you both today's lecture. The sooner we get to go on patrol."

Zero's glare focused on me. I returned the glare with my devious smirk. This is might be a punishment for me but it doesn't mean I can't have fun with this.

* * *

The study session left their heads sore the whole night. Though, Yuuki got smacked on the head more often than Zero. I can't feel bad about this because it had set me back on meetings with Father again.

We went on our nightly patrol near the windows of the night class session. It didn't take long before Yuuki to gaze at Kaname. There were a couple of times I would take glances at Kaname.

"So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero, doing tonight?"

Zero questions had two different reactions from us. I was trying to hold in my laughter from the shock sound Yuuki made. She stared at Zero flabbergasted on what to say then does a position to look out at the ground.

"It-it-it-it-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything! Everyone in the night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! And it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wandering around either! We probably don't even need to be here!"

"You're only saying that so you can go to sleep."

Yuuki gave me a look as if she wants to kill me. She came charging at me for us to do some friendly wrestling. It's one of those wrestling that has one of us, to tell the truth, or the either to deny their comment. In the end, I won the wrestling with Yuuki on the ground and confirming I was right.

"I know that the Chairman thinks the members of the night class are pacifists but I don't believe it."

Zero's statements grabbed our attention to end this game of ours.

"And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my guard down. The reason why they look like humans is so that they can us down more efficiently."

"...Your wrong."

Zero's glare spoke to me in volumes. His eyes were challenging me to give him reasons why I think that. He wanted me to give him reasons so he can debunk them.

"Zero, the vampires you encountered have been bad. You have never experienced a vampire that is kind and good. It is a tragedy that you are so simple-minded to see the world outside."

"Simple-minded?!"

"No matter what you say Zero. I believe that vampires and humans can form bonds as friends or deeper."

Zero and I stared into each other's eyes for sometime before he looked away and walked off to patrol somewhere else. It isn't like I don't understand why he is acting this way. Four years ago, his family was killed by a vampire. Not just any vampire but a pureblood. Zero bears a tattoo, Hunter's seal, on the left side of his neck. That was the mark where the pureblood bit him. I haven't told Father nor Zero that I am informed of this.

Yuuki sighs caught my attention to her. She noticed two Day students on the ground.

"Geez... Looks like some Day students are breaking curfew again..."

It appears one of the girl's legs were injured and the other girl was a concern for her friend. Yuuki jumped off the third-floor terrace to crash into a tree and swing off from the branch. This startled the two Day students but that wasn't my concern. Yuuki didn't notice the branch draw in some blood from her hand. She took care of the Day students while I jump on the ground in front of two Night students. They were startled from my appearance.

"Mei?"

Aidou surprised me by the smirk on his face and the fascination in his eyes. Akatsuki had the same look as his cousin. I try not to show the surprise on my face but keep my usual stoic expression.

"Aidou Hanabusa, Akatsuki Kain, explain to me the reason for you two being out here?"

"I must say that I am impressed, Kurosu Mei. The rumors about you being 'all-knowing' are true. Won't you tell us why we are out there?"

Akatsuki's tone voice held an extreme interest in my answer. I have heard about the rumors the students been talking amongst each other. Some of my reports would be written up before it happens. This may scary or interest people but it is normal for me. Since I know what is always going to happen.

"You smell the blood of my sister Yuuki. You are here either bored from the everyday motion or you are unsatisfied with the blood tablets."

Aidou's eyes glow red from that last remark. Those glowing red eyes confirm the existence of vampires. Luckily, Yuuki and those girls were out of sight so they can show their true nature freely.

"Return to class Hanabusa-senpai, Akatsuki-senpai. I won't report this to Kuran-sama or my Father. Leave."

"But we came all this way. Plus, your smell is so tempting. Why not have a little fun?"

He opened his mouth to show me his fangs growing in length. He made it clear to me what kind of 'little fun' he was hoping for.

"Aidou-senpai, I'm not in the mood for these games. I will not repeat myself-"

My vision was blocked from both of their figures to Aidou's glowing red eyes in front of my face. I jumped back startled at how close his face was to mine. A purple light came out of my bracelet to appear in front of me. The light took the form of a silver bow without arrows. I grabbed the bow to get in the proper stands to pull on the white bowstring. Another purple light came out of my bracelet to form an arrow on the bow.

"Take one more move and I will shoot."

Aidou wasn't affected by my threats at all. He continued his advances towards me but I didn't back down.

"Akatsuki-senpai, stop him! Your his cousin aren't you? You should stop him so he won't get in trouble with Kuran-sama!"

Akatsuki stared at me guiltily. He didn't make any moves or saying anything to stop his younger cousin. The sound of a gunshot from behind me surprised all of us. There was a purple color symbol above Akatsuki's head that could have done some serious damage to him.

"Mei!"

Yuuki left Zero side to come to mine. I noticed her hand was wrapped around with Zero's tie and her glare was set on Aidou. Zero walked up behind me with Bloody Rose pointed at Aidou's head.

"Don't you dare take another step towards her. This time, I won't miss."

"Zero stop! I can handle this! Yuuki is still bleeding from her hand so take her and leave."

He wasn't listening to me. His glare made his eyes turn into a dark shade of lavender and his grip on the handle tighten.

"That's enough."

All of our attention was on the new voice entering the scene. The feel of his pureblood essence aura came in full force. Yuuki's face went full red taking noticing of Kaname Kuran. My weapons form returned into the necklace sensing no danger.

"You should be more careful, Aidou. That weapon, Bloody Rose, was made to kill creatures like us. Well then, I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report."

Kaname grabbed the back of Aidou's collar.

"Is that okay... Kiryu?"

The tension between these two was suffocating. Zero hesitantly put his gun despite every part of him not wanting to.

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran."

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is-"

"Wait a minute!"

Their attention was on me to focus only on Akatsuki and Aidou.

"Aidou-senpai, Akatsuki-senpai, I will not report this to Father."

This confused them immensely because it would make sense for me to notify my Father of Aidou's intention. However, there were no rules that were broken and no one but us saw these events.

"This will only be a warning. No rules were broken so you two are safe this time. Please do not let this happen again or you will be suspended for ten days."

The cousins look at me surprised then faced the ground guiltily. I can tell that they both regret their previous actions but we do make mistakes. It is a normal thing. At times like these, they both look like any ordinary human.

"You are kind as ever Mei."

Kaname commented with that gentle expression in my direction again. My response was only a small nod. It was best to keep my distance from him since I shouldn't be any more involved than I need to be.

"The sun is about to come up. We should get inside. Get good sleep senpais."

I bowed in respect before taking my leave of this scene. The way Kaname stares at me with those eyes sends a chill down my spine. It's hard to keep my composure sometimes when he interacts with me like that. He needs to only focus on Yuuki and leave me alone. That way things will be less complicated.

Right?

* * *

Yuuki and I entered the headmaster's house to take our morning shower. Yuuki was the one to take the shower first while I brushed my teeth and wash my face. After 20 minutes, she finished her shower to come out with a towel over her head and normal clothes.

"It's your turn, Mei."

"Okay! Thanks, Yuuki."

I entered the shower with my towel taking off my shirt. A sound of the blowdryer started from Yuuki then a big slam from the door.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Bit me! The dorm showers are closed until dawn!"

My eyes widen from the shouts between Zero and Yuuki outside of the shower. If I remember correctly, Yuuki was going to say something about her blood and Zero's vampire nature would cause him pain. Then, he will enter the showers to calm himself down. Yeah, that sounds right. I continue by taking off my bra.

"Don't just come in and start stripping! I'm still a girl!"

"It's not like I'd want to look at you anyway."

"You just thought, 'No, you're not!' didn't you? I can read your mind, you jerk!"

Wait, he was going to enter the showers. I'm in the exact showers where he will escape. I look down at my appearance seeing my self half-naked from the top. My face went red.

"I can't smell the blood anymore."

"Oh shut up! My hand has already stopped bleeding. But if it is like they say in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire. Ten years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire... May my blood's unusually sweet or something."

"How should I know?"

Zero's footsteps went closer to the door but stopped. This gave me enough to put on my bra but the door went wide open.

"Zero wait-"

My eyes connected with the shock vampire hunter boy. He stood there unsure of what to do in this situation with the door wide open. I was standing in the shower with no shirt or bra on and he was shirtless. It didn't take long for my face to turn red and threw my shampoo and conditioner

"Get out you stupid idiot!"

The conditioner hit his forehead to snap him back at reality. He slammed the door shut cursing at Yuuki for not mentioning this. While they were shouting, I fell on the ground covering my chest with my arms. My face felt feverishly hot.

"Stupid Zero."

My name is Mei Kurosu, 14 years old. I am known as the 'all-knowing child' but it isn't because I see the future. No, it is because I have seen these scenes before in the manga. My original name is Anastasia Davis or was my name. The reason for me being in this world isn't because of wishing on a star, sucked into a portal, or made a deal with a devil. It was a lot simpler than that. When I was Anastasia, at age 14, I closed my eyes and never woke up.

...I died...

 _ **The first chapter is done! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do apologize for any grammar or misspellings. I tried to make the chapters mysterious. I hope you guys enjoy this story and let me know what you think of the name Mei. I'm getting mixed feelings about it but you guys let me know.**_

 _ **Pairings are unknown that I haven't decided yet. Including future chapters for what she is going to be. You guys give me your ideas and I'll love to hear them.**_

 _ **I've also had a hard time making this chapter because so many ideas were in my head and I had to revise it 3 times. Let me know what I think.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Well, I guess from me making a second chapter already means how excited I am about this story. Vampire Knight is the first anime that I got deeply into and helped find other animes that I got into. Granted, Yuuki has started to become my least favorite character in this anime. Just a lot of her obliviousness and not understanding what is going on her. She tries to portray innocents but... there is a thing of too much innocent that is straight-up annoying.**_

 _ **Well... I can't hate her character but there are things that I wished she would understand a bit more. Anyway, I just want to say that I love this anime and love writing it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Zero's Secret_**

The day was going to be a dreadful one. The shouts would turn into desperate screams and the girls seem to multiply each year. The girls push others to force the moon dorm gates open or climb over their shoulders to get at the wall. It seems the word privacy wasn't in their vocabulary. Hopefully, no one will get hurt like the years before. My normal position was on my watching tree but only this day would have me on the Moon Dorm wall. Why today? Well, today is February 14th, Valentine's Day.

I watch the girl squeeze in together to open the gate and chatter among themselves. The girls that were aware of my presence shouts at me to open the gates. This gate was impossible to open from the outside. I'm surprised Yuki or Zero aren't here yet.

"Mei! You were here and you didn't do anything?"

Yuuki leaps up next to me with a look of disappointment.

"It's not like the gates will open because of them squeezing in together. Their dignity seems to have gone out of the window for their behavior. Plus, the gatekeeper doesn't seem affected by this."

"Gatekeeper?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Let's get to work."

"Right!"

Yuki blew on her high pitch whistle startling the girls.

"Classes are now starting for all Day class students! Hey you! Get down from there!"

A Day class students with pigtails climbed on her friend's shoulder to get over the wall. Her friend struggle with keeping the pigtail girl on her shoulders so I took hold of her wrist. The pigtail girl stared at me surprised at the unsuspected touch. Her face went from pale to fear the longer we stayed like this.

"Is giving them chocolate so important that you would risk your neck?"

"Um... uh..."

"What would your parents say? Would they be happy to know that their daughter died because she tried to go over a wall for chocolates? It doesn't sound worth it now. When I let you go, I want you off of your friend and attend me to the Chairman's office. Is that understood?"

"Um... y-yes, I'm... I'm sorry."

I let go of her wrist to watch the other girls aid her in getting back on the ground. At that remark, the air around the girl's excitement slowly went to morbid. Zero came in the scene to witness the girl's unpleasant face. He turned to me pointing at the girls confused for this dark mood. I was confused too by the unexpected dark atmosphere to only respond with a shrug. He sighed but walked through the crowded girls to get in front. Zero gave them an angry look for the atmosphere to change into fear.

"Members of the Night class do not leave the moon dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the day and night classes change over. If I find out that there was a stunt that was pulled for you all to become so quiet. I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on valentine's day every year until you graduate."

"Kiriyuu's such a spoilsport!"

"He doesn't have to glare at us!"

The girls shuffle off to their class with insults to Zero. The girl with braided hair stayed behind a little bit to stare at me. She bowed in apology then walk off with her upset friends. I blink a couple of seconds from that act then feel a pat on my back.

"So one again, you both begin valentine's day as the enemy of all woman-kind. Zero, you do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting chocolates, right?"

Like a horror movie, Zero and I moved our heads to Yuki upset. She back up startled from our behavior at her.

"Then what should I have said?"

"It's not like I wish to be cruel to people. Besides, our job is to prevent the day class students from knowing about the night class. Stop worrying about trivial things like chocolate Yuki. Once dusk happens, we need to be extra careful. Let's get to class."

I ignored the sad look Yuki gave me to attend class.

"Mei..."

The Night Class at Cross Academy has a secret that students from the Day Class do not know about. The Night Class students are all vampires. It is our job as prefects to guard their secret from the humans. The idea of having dangerous vampires join our school was by Kaien Kurosu. My Father found me as a newborn baby at his doorstep. I did have some involvement in getting the Night Class to form with Father and Kaname. Though, Zero and Yuki don't need to know about my cooperation anyway.

* * *

"But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are, after all, the school guardians!"

We were in the Chairman's office for a small meeting with all the guardians. He was wearing clothes that would fit for more snowy weather. There isn't any snow outside and it isn't cold inside either so why wear that?

"Yes, sir!"

Yuki enthusiastically raises her hand.

"This is so stupid. The level of disrespect these do for giving out chocolates."

"That's why I said we should just ban it."

Zero sighs in agreement with me. We looked at one another nodding our heads for hating this event. Every year, Zero and I would complain to Father about this distasteful event. We tried one year to persuade Father in getting rid of this but he denied our request. To sum it up, our plans fail each time and we had to work harder.

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable... such dear little creatures... I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans."

Kain's sparkling aura was ruined by Zero's dark, menacing aura. His glare kept intensifying with the mere mention of vampires. I had to go through the Father's drawer again for the repair number from Zero's death grip.

" **Don't praise those vermin scum to my face!... is what Zero is thinking."**

"You do this to yourself every year Father. How many times do we have to kill the repair number again?"

Father sweatdrop from my lecture and Zero's glare.

"Well... I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some creatures now..."

Out of the blue, he stood up from his chair to get into a more serious topic. He faced the window while addressing to us.

"But there are still some vampires who wish to coexist with us peacefully... It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our races... Kiriyuu... even though you may think it's impossible now...someday I want you to understand that."

"That's impossible. The past can never be erased."

"And you believe that because they're beasts in human form... who drink human blood?"

It was silent in the chairman's office between Zero and Father. Yuuki was dumbfounded by the coldness Kaien was giving to Zero. I took the initiative to speak up before Yuki had the time to change the topic.

"Buzzkill you two have been. Everyone's viewpoint of vampires is different. There are people in this world that wish to form bonds with vampires but there are a few that wish for their death. I think we all need to accept others' opinions before we end up hurting our kind. Father,"

Father turned his attention to me surprised.

"you have seen the evil and good of vampires because of your experience. Zero hasn't had those interactions as you do. As I've discussed with you, time and time again, be patient."

Father nodded his head in understanding. I know he means well but there is a line that should never be drawn until they are ready to speak on it. I smiled at Father then turn my attention to the angry vampire hunter.

"As for Zero, I know you hate the idea of vampires and humans co-existing but would it kill you to be respectful of Father's wishes? You do not have to agree with him but at least acknowledge the fact that he is trying just as hard as you are. You need to learn to be open. That way you can understand where we are coming from otherwise you will be stuck in the mindset that would be your end."

Zero didn't say anything but kept his gaze on me. I can see the wheels spinning in his head, by the way, his eyes are looking at me. I wonder what is he thinking?

"Well done Mei! I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Yuuki commented with a thumbs up in my direction. It's not like she was going to say it in the first place. She was still in the process of what to say or do to keep this light-hearted.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Yuuki shocked us by sitting on the Chairman's desk and handing a piece of square paper. "Here chair-... Father! Happy Valentine's Day! This is for you Zero! And for Mei too!"

She gave Zero another piece of square paper while I got the store-bought chocolates. She probably went to the town with Yori for these chocolates. It would make sense if she did that since she hates going to town by herself. Every year, she would give Father twenty coupons for a shoulder massage, Zero a one slave coupon, and I would receive a get anything coupon. This has been the daily norm for us on Valentine with Yuki but for some reason I got chocolates. The square package was wrapped in black paper with a green ribbon.

"One slave coupon..."

"At least I got chocolate this time."

I unwrapped the box for the heavenly smell of chocolate waft in the air. Four chocolate balls were coaxed in both white and dark chocolate. I took one of the desserts out of the box and into my mouth. The outer shell was hard but the inside was filled with cream. The taste had a more nostalgic feeling from when I was Anastasia. Anastasia's mother would make these for any events or when Anastasia cried. It was one of the special moments that makes me miss her. I hope she is safe and not letting my death get to her so badly.

"Mei."

Yuuki nudges my side with her elbow to move her eyes as a signal of my valentine's gift. I chuckled at her because she wanted my homemade chocolate more than anything. Yuki has a big sweet tooth so she requested any kind of dessert I would make. I reached into my bag to pull out three wrapped chocolates. Yuki took the box with the biggest smile and start devouring the sweet as fast as she can. Father was so touched that he wouldn't dare to unwrap the box. Zero grabbed the box of chocolates but put it in his pocket.

"Alright, now that exchanging valentine's chocolate is over. The first period is about to start so we should get going."

We left Father in his office touched with the gifts. As we walked down the hallway, I took notice of Yuki's mix of anger and sadness evident on her face. It is understandable why she looked like that. Father did discuss a difficult subject in Zero's life. Four years ago, Zero's family was murdered by a pureblood and was met with the cruel fate of becoming one himself. When he came to us, Zero kept his distance and glared at me when I would walk past him. His hatred towards me was welcoming and understanding. I deserved to be hated by him because it was my fault.

I can remember future events and failed to save his fate.

* * *

Classes were ending quicker than expected. Yuki woke up refreshed from her long hours' nap. When the last period ends, the event will start for the Day students to give out their chocolates to the Night students. My one wish is for them to corporate with what we ask of them.

"Hey, Mei."

I looked at the seat before me that called my name to see a smiling Yori.

"I was curious. Are you going to give chocolates to anyone?"

"I am. I want to give chocolates to Shiki-senpai, Rima-chan, and Ichijo-senpai."

This grabbed Yuki's attention.

"What about Kaname-senpai?"

"What about Kuran-sama?"

Yuki pouted her lips with my answer being a question.

"I don't understand why you dislike him so much. You two were so close when we younger."

"People change Yuki. Kuran-sama and I view different things and we grew apart. Just let it go."

Yuki looked away in disappointment with my answer. Her look made me feel so bad that I threw another valentine box on her desk. She stares at me surprised.

"Father wanted me to make chocolates for Kuran-sama as a gratitude for his hard work on being the Dorm Leader. Won't you give that to him for me, Yuki?"

Her eyes began to sparkle and a smile stretch wide.

"You can count on me!"

She laughed happily to chat with Yori about how great my chocolates are. I can feel daggers on the side of my head. That glare couldn't be anyone but Zero. Here we go with him lecturing me.

"You're perfect for crying out loud... did you seriously make chocolate for him because the chairman asked you too?!"

"Why is it that your mad about me making chocolates for that but aren't upset with me about the rest?"

"Of course I'm mad about that too! However, **he** doesn't deserve to eat the chocolates you make."

My eyes widen at that declaration. It was the first time that Zero has ever said something like that before. He might act cold-hearted and angry all the time but he is one of the sweetest people I've met. He is such a Tsundere.

Day has turned into dusk and the Valentine event was going to begin. The Night class exit their dorms to witness the Day Class students in a line up behind gates. Each Night student had a gate with their name on it for them to receive the chocolates and confession from the Day Class students. It was going to be chaos because the Day Class students try to get out of line and over the gates. Can I also say that **every single** Day Class students are behind a gate!

"Okay okay okay! Get in line! Get in line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!"

"Whoa! This year, all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!"

Aidou was amazed at the scene before him. Akatsuki was yawning sleepily. Takuma kept his signature smile and Shiki looked like he was literally in hell. Shiki must have spotted because he came over to put an arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, Shiki-senpai?"

"I hate this."

He put his head on my shoulder going to take a nap but I messed with his hair to have him stay awake. This sleepy guy is Shiki Senri. He is one of the vampires that I consider my best friend. From his appearance, he looks like a model with his mahogany hair, blue-grey eyes, and pale-skinned. Well, he is. He is a non-expressive person but that's because he speaks actions. Since he is so reserved, it is difficult to understand what he wants or say. Yet, he is still an important person in my life.

I gave him his Valentine chocolate which is a mixture of his favorite Pocky flavors. His love for Pocky is amusing. He let me go to snack on the sweet.

"Okay! Welcome to the tradition valentine's day, 'who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate?!' line-up race! All the members of the night class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate. Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!"

Aidou couldn't hold in his excitement anymore so he ran off to his gate. I stopped Aidou from going any further with the help of Shiki. He was surprised by his capture but complained and try to get out of it.

"Aidou-senpai, please calm down."

"Aidou."

We all froze from that voice. The Dorm leader looked at us with a small smile that was mainly directed to Aidou.

"Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

"Yes."

Shiki and I released Aidou for his excitement to be back on board and out. Shiki surprised me by carrying an empty box. I gave that to him 4 seconds ago! He patted my head in thanks for the sweets and walked with the rest of the students.

"Mei-chan!"

A sudden attack from a kind blond vampire caught me off the guard. Luckily, my training had me move faster than a vampire away from his attack. The blond vampire fell on the ground unprepared of my dodge. I wince from that painful sound he made. The teenager looked up for me to get a better look at his face. It was Takuma Ichijo!

"Mei-chan, your so mean."

"Ichijo-senpai?! You startled me."

I helped him off the ground apologize profusely for what I did. He was so kind and forgave me on the spot. Takuma Ichijo is the Vice-President of the Night Class and was good friends Kaname. To be honest, he may be considered his only close friend. Ichijo and I became bonded over our love of anime and both having green eyes. It's rare for people to have green eyes so Ichijo decided that we should be there for each other. Ichijo is another nice vampire that I'm happy to have in my life.

As an apology for dodging his attack, I gave him the chocolate that I made.

"Here, Ichijo-senpai. It's the chocolates you wanted."

"You read my letter Mei-chan!"

He happily took the gift with tears in his eyes. Ichijo told me in a letter a few days ago that he wanted to try my recipe for chocolate. I got so busy with my guardian duties and meetings that I couldn't respond. He writes me letters about a manga that is interesting and informs me of the events in the Night Class. It's kind of like Takuma's little report to me. He is so cute.

"Of course I would. I'm sorry for not responding to your letter Ichijo-senpai. The duties of a guardian aren't the easiest."

"You do not need to worry. I completely understand. I'll write to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Ichijo-senpai."

Ichijo skipped off happily to his gate while holding my gift close to his chest. He has no shame of showing his true self. A chocolate pocky box blocked my vision to look at the owner. A 5'6 girl with orange hair and blue eyes from the Night Class student handed me the sweet. This is another model that works with Shiki, Rima Toya. She has a lot of similarities with Shiki when it comes to her personality. Rima is another vampire I consider my best friend.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mei-chan."

"Oh, thank you, Rima-chan. Here is your gift."

My gift was a girlier version of the different flavors of pocky. We exchange our gift with thanks. This was honestly the first time I got sweets from Yuki and Rima. Rima had to quickly leave with the rest of the Night Class, so we didn't have enough time to talk.

"Wahhh!"

Yuuki fell on the ground from the Day Class that was on top of her. Two chocolate boxes fell from her coat pocket. I was on my to assist her but someone else grabbed the boxes.

"Kuran!"

Zero threw both of the gifts at Kaname's direction who easily grabbed both of them with one hand. Yuki was shocked by Kaname having her gift and mine.

"You dropped those."

I stood behind the guardians watching Kaname's reaction. He smiled at Yuki in thanks then glanced at me. Kaname surprised me by moving my gift closer to his lips.

"Can't wait to eat your homemade chocolates again Mei."

I can't show how much that action affects me. Those little actions are meant to be for Yuki and he's being childish for doing that in front of her. It is easy to tell her jealousy from her hands forming in a tight fist. I kept my face calm and bowed in respect.

"Thank you so much for your hard work, Kuran-sama. Let's continue to work together."

Kaname didn't say anything after that. He waved goodbye and attended their class. I move towards Yuki to check up on her.

"He is different from us isn't he Mei?"

"Yuki?"

I haltered my steps from moving next to her.

"He belongs with the Night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world that he lives in... the things that see. He's so different from me."

"Yuki... your not mad about his actions early?"

She turned to me confused.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You both had a close relationship and took care of me when I was young. You two had a bond that was entirely different from me. You guys became close by having something in common while mine was him saving my life. I think it might have meant nothing to him."

The look she gave me was almost to the point of tears. Her love for Kaname is so deep that it surprises me. I have never seen someone so in love before. Father had never found anyone to have those feelings with and Anastasia's mother took all of her time to take care of her daughter. It's kind of scary to see someone so completely in love. If the person you love tells you to do something wrong, would you do it? I hope Yuki doesn't rely on her emotions.

"Well, we need to get back to work!"

She returned to the normal but it was easily forced. Yuki ran past me to lecture Aidou for asking an inappropriate question. While she did her job, I took notice of Zero disappearance. Zero is a vampire that is highly rare to come by. There are some human-vampire that accept the blood tablets but there are those whose body rejects it. Zero is in the class of vampires that do not exist anymore. Those vampires are terminated by the vampire hunters.

I'm sorry Yuki for leaving you here to take care of this but someone important needs me. I run off to find Zero inside the academy. The academy was huge so where could he be to allow his vulnerable to be shown-

That's where it hit me. I didn't understand where he was before but this would make perfect sense for him to be there. The sound of pain he makes haunts me and makes me feel even more guilty for my failure.

"Zero..."

I stop running in front of the Chairman's office doors. Zero's heavy panting could be heard inside.

"You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Shut up...".

"Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop."

"What is it?"

"You know what it is."

The glass being shattered drove all of my strengths to reveal myself before them. They stared at me surprised but I didn't care about. Zero sat on the floor to lean against the wall in pain. The broken glass was on the floor with water surrounding it. The blood tablet mixing in with the water to make it red.

"Mei..."

Zero was in so much pain that he struggled to say my name. I got down next to him so he can lean on me instead. I wrapped my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Zero. I'm here. I won't let you go through this alone."

"Me-... Mei, how did you... Why are you-"

"I'm sorry Zero but I knew what you were becoming. The moment you came to our house four years ago. It's going to be okay now."

We stayed in this position till Zero's breathing got in control. He was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. He needs to take a shower to regulate his body heat. I moved one of Zero's arms around my neck and got him up. He was a lot heavier than expected. When we finally made it inside the showers, I set him down gently on the floor.

"Zero you need to help me out here."

He helped me take off his coat but made no moves to unbutton his dress shirt. It wasn't a big deal since I did that for me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I got his dress shirt to unbutton then turn on the shower.

"I wanted you to tell me, Zero. It was your secret that needed to be shared not mine. I haven't told anyone, not even Yuuki."

"Why are you not afraid of me?"

Because I am partially responsible is what I wanted to say but I didn't. If I told him that I knew his family was going to get an attack, he would look at me with the same hatred for vampires. I didn't respond to the question but grabbed the showerhead.

"It seems like you don't have the energy to take a shower by yourself. Let me wash the sweat off your head and clean your hair. Bend your head down."

Zero did as I requested without any more questions. The warm water soaked his hair and neck but our clothes got a little wet in the process.

"I've... never apologized for that time in the shower."

My face went hot for the water went on his pants.

"Ah! Mei, what the hell!"

"Don't mention that you big dummy!"

"Stop it, Mei! Your gonna get us both soaked!"

He tried to grab the showerhead from me but I ended to fall him from the water. The showerhead banged on the ground with water still coming out of it. My eyes widen from the feel of his warm chest on my hands. To be near the Zero that craves blood is a bad move. I try to move off him but Zero gripped on my arms to not do anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry Zero."

"Stop apologizing. Mei, you have to keep your distance from me."

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Don't be an idiot. You know what I can do when I lose control. I don't want to hurt anyone."

I struggled out of Zero's hold to slap my hands on his face. Our eyes connect for only seconds but I can see the emotions coming off of them. He is scared to be the reason for my death. He is scared of the unknown. He is terrified that his vampire instinct will control him. The scared little boy who lost his family is coming out right in front of me.

"Zero, listen closely. I will not distant myself. I will find the woman that turned you into this. I will save you!"

He didn't answer my confession from his voice but his eyes did. Somewhere deep in his heart, he was pleading with me for that to happen. He didn't want to become a savage monster.

"I will save you Zero. I promise."

 _ **Another chapter is up! Another chapter is up! Yay!**_

 _ **Haha. I am so excited about this story. Everything that I thought of doing now for so long is finally coming in a story. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and trust me. I will do my other stories as much as I can.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Vampires within the Vampires**

 _I thought I would be prepared for the day Zero arrived at our house, but I wasn't. This was the first time while knowing what happens, I failed to send my Father out to save him. It was those hatred filled eyes that made me realize Ichiru was with **her**. _

_"Yuuki, Mei. This boy's parents were killed by a vampire."_

 _It was that cold winter night four years ago. Father brought Zero to our home. He was wrapped in a jacket to hide the blood on his neck._

 _"It's a miracle that he managed to survive. Please look after him while he's staying with us, okay?"_

 _"Father is-"_

 _Father shook his head sadly. She did kill them and took Ichiru with her. If only I had told her to not let her feelings get in the way with her sense. If only I had told her that the Kiriyuus were only doing their job. But I didn't. I was so happy with how my life was going that I didn't realize it was **that** day._

 _"He's still covered in blood, so bath him first. I have to go talk to the police. Mei, please make some soup for him till I get back."_

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _Father walked away with that small request. When I look back at Zero, his hatred eyes were directed towards me. My eyes widen at the way he grips his coat like he is trying to hold back from doing something. It's best for me to not be near him while he is in the process of healing._

 _"Yuki, I'm gonna make some soup. Please take him to the bath."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I run from the front door to enter the kitchen. I have never met someone filled with so much hatred towards me before. What am I supposed to say? What can I do? I can't exactly apologize to him because of the timing. The least I can do is make him a meal, prepare a room, and get him to sleep this night off._

 _I felt something wet on the back of my hand. It was a droplet but where did it come from? Then, there was another one and another and so on. My hand was getting blurry from the water building up. I allowed the tears to flow despite my mind telling me I shouldn't. I don't have the right to cry._

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

 _It was this night that changes everything for me. I decided to not be so careless anymore. I will do everything in my power to prevent something like this to happen again, and change the storyline. That decision had me train harder than ever._

 _I will make everyone happy._

"Mei, it's time to get up."

The light was the first thing I saw before my eyes adjusted to the classroom. I didn't realize that I was dreaming about Zero. Even though he is aware of what I know about him, he created more of a distance. It is to be expected for him to do that.

"Zero? Is Yuki still asleep?"

I look in front to see her snoozing away in dreamland. She was drooling on the paper and mumble about something.

"I'm going now. 'Prefect's Duties' and all that."

"Huh? Hold on a second Zero. We have to wake her up."

"Let the teacher take care of that. She needs to learn."

"Yeah but-"

Zero didn't hear me out but exit the classroom. His complexation makes him look sick from all these attacks he is having. After my declaration yesterday, he pushed me out of the shower and lock himself in there for hours. There was no further discussion about the subject that night or today. Father wasn't too thrilled about me not saying anything. Well, it wasn't like I was going to keep it a secret forever. It was only till the right time.

I woke up Yuki about her extra class going to start. She asked me to stay with her but Father requested the daily report for yesterday. Yuki complained and try to force me to stay with her. As I said, she tried. For being a 14-year-old girl, I was kinda flexible in getting out situations like this. The teacher coming into the room was my cue to leave.

The walk to Father's office was quite far so it gave me enough time to do the unfinished report. It was quiet in the Academy which was unusual for the Day Class students. I was lost in my writing to accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Mei."

My eyes widen from that voice. I thought that it will be too early for him to head over to the office. He smiled at me that same gentleness in his eyes. It is enough already. Stop looking at me with that look in your eyes. I focus my attention away from him and back to my report.

"Kuran-sama isn't it a little bit early for you to come out? The Night Class hasn't begun yet."

"Yes, but I wanted to speak with your Father about Zero."

I gripped on the pen so tightly that it could snap in two. Just my luck for bumping into the vampire prince. The new plan is to finish my report, give it to Father, then leave the office immediately.

"Oh, it so happens that I'm on my way to Father's office too. Let's go."

We walked side by side in silence. I didn't mind the silence since it gave me the chance to remember the events with that braided girl. I did forget that I told her to come with me to the Chairman's office. She gets a break this time but Father does need to be informed of what was going to happen. Father has heard of the rumors of me being 'all-knowing' but never questioned me about it. He has told me that this ability is a wonderful thing and needs to be taken advantage of.

"By the way, the chocolates were delicious."

Kaname started the conversation. Part of me doesn't wish to be in a conversation with him but I must be respectful.

"I'll notify Father about it. He asked me to make those chocolates for you in appreciation for your hard work."

"I remember entering the Chairman's house with the smell of sweets in the air. You would bake with Yuki every time I arrived."

His mention of our past was unnecessary. Yuki recalled those moments too but have a saddened look while talking about it. It only causes pain and suffering for those that remember those blissful, happy moments. I paused in our walking for him to turn towards me.

"Kuran-sama."

"Hm?"

"Please refrain from speaking about our past. You are the prince of vampires that everyone worships. I am a human whos only objective is to keep creatures like you in line. What purpose is it to remember the past? In my opinion, this conversation is pointless and serves no purpose in our everyday issues."

"Why do you say such cold things?"

There was that look in his eyes again. The look that he has lost something. I know that his biggest fear is losing the people he loves. He would use childish tactics to try to get us closer but he should think that he did lose me. This is for the best.

"Because you and I are two completely different people. I am aware of your status and you need to do the same. I appreciate your kindness from when we were kids and showing me the same gentleness as Yuki. However, we are old enough to know where we stand. Do not make this harder on yourself, Kuran-sama."

Having said that, I headed my way towards the Chairman's office. Kaname didn't say anything more but stay behind me. My body shivered from the intense stare he was giving my back. It would appear that he has given up on this conversation, for now.

We entered the Chairman's office to see him move around some paper.

"Mei? Kaname? You two are both came here together?"

"We bumped into each other on the way Father."

I put the finished report on his desk. Father looked at me gently then took my hand in means of staying here.

"Father?"

"I believe you should be here for the conversation between us."

This was going to be a conversation about Zero staying in the Day Class. This topic does not need me to be present because I will not change my mind. Zero does not need to be surrounded by the very vampires that hate him for being disrespectful towards Kaname. The change in class will damage his mental state.

"Zero will remain in the Day Class."

This outburst surprised Father but not Kaname. Why wasn't he surprised or show any confusion? No, he had emotion on his face but it wasn't those. Kaname was livid from my response.

"Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that your father and I have worked for so long to achieve?"

"You don't seem surprised that I know about Zero being a vampire Kuran-sama."

"You're a smart girl plus with your 'ability' it wouldn't be surprising if you did know."

"I see. Zero has controlled the starving vampire inside him for four years. He just needs more time. We have to be patient."

"But for how long? It won't be long till he bites someone. Have you forgotten that his family wasn't killed by any ordinary vampires? She was a pureblood."

"...I can never forget. I am reminded every day I see the pain in Zero's eyes. His hatred filled eyes still haunt me to this day. It was my failure to save his family. I will take full responsibility for him."

Kaname advance towards me.

"Are you prepared for that Mei? If he does something reckless then you will be blamed for it."

"Zero is strong enough to overcome this-"

My eyes widen for the smell of blood to come through the halls. My timing seems to be off when it comes to important events.

"He can overcome this huh?"

Kaname commented in anger recognizing the same scent as I did.

"Oh shut up!"

Kaname and I run off to the smell of where this blood was located. It was difficult to keep up with Kaname since he showed inhuman speed. When we entered the scene, Yuki's neck was covered in blood and Zero looked like a vampire. His glowing blood-red eyes and sharp fangs with her blood dripping down his chin. It is obvious of who he is.

Kaname was going to come up the stairs to aid them but my weapons light stop him.

"Mei!"

The duo upstairs looks down shocked from our presence. The light moved from Kaname towards me to take the form of the silver bow. As I grabbed a hold of it, I got in my position to pull the white string far enough for four purple arrows to appear.

"Mei, stop! What are you-"

"Do it, Mei! Kill me!"

I told Kaname that I will be responsible for his actions and I promised Zero I will save him. My words are not a lie.

"Sagitarrius, make him go to sleep."

I released the string for the four arrows turns into purple lights. The lights fly towards him and hit his pressure points. Zero's eyes went lifeless before falling on the floor passed out. Sagitarrius went back into the bracelet finishing the job.

Kaname ran up the stairs to catch Yuki's fall. I checked on Zero's pulse feeling his heartbeat back to normal. I sighed in relief. This was one of the rare chances that I requested Sagitarrius to do something besides killing.

"What was that?"

"Sagittarius is an anti-vampire weapon but I discovered that the weapon can also weaken vampires."

Kaname picked up the unconscious Yuki bridal style.

"Yuki, she okay?"

Kaname glance at me. His red glowing eyes with the mixture of his pureblood presence seething out frighten me a bit. The air around us was making it impossible to breathe. My body felt so ice-cold that not even the sun can warm it. I can feel the beat of my heart from my chest. This is what I mean when I said we are two different people. He can make me feel so afraid of his pureblood aura alone. If he attacks me, I would be gone in an instant.

Any movement coming from him had me on high alert. I flinched from him just walking upstairs.

"Does she look alright? He sucked so much blood from her and you expect me to not do anything about this. Kiriyuu may go after you next. I'm sorry Mei but Zero will transfer into the Night Class."

My heart thumps loudly from his declaration. He can't do this. I can't fail Zero for the second time. I told Kaname that I was going to take all of the responsible.

"No. Please Kuran-sama! Zero won't survive in there. Please don't do this!"

"The decision is final!"

"Zero is my responsible! Please, Kuran-sama."

"You know, I find it interesting how you try so hard for Yuki's happiness but here she is in pain. I think you failed a second time but this time it was Yuki."

At that comment, I froze from the per shock. Kaname left to the nurse's room with Yuki in his arms. Father arrived at the scene with a crestfallen look. He must have heard everything that was being said.

"He's right, Mei. You know that this is for his good."

Father got Zero off the ground to leave me in my thoughts.

Did I fail for the second time? I could have prevented something again but didn't take notice of the timing. Kaname knows my weakness and it doesn't help him exploiting it. I need to remember that I am only human. We make mistakes. This is how we grow and evolve to become better. This is where Zero needs to learn. Bringing him to the Night class isn't the answer.

* * *

The rest of the night, I patrol the grounds alone to help ease my thoughts. I didn't get much sleep that night. Classes were starting but I didn't go. Instead, I headed over to Zero''s room. The door made a creaking sound when I open it. Zero was on the bed with his eyes closed and Bloody Rose pointed to his temple. I took hold of the barrel to point it at the ceiling.

"Do you believe that killing yourself is going to be the best option?"

"It's better than someday going after you. The sound I made from drinking Yuki's blood runs through my ears. Neither of you is safe to be around me."

He grabbed my wrist with his other hand and pulled me on his bed.

"You should have killed me while you had the chance."

He moved his face closer to my neck and inhale.

"Do you know what the vampire inside me wants? Just standing near you drives me crazy. Your sweet blood makes me want to drink until nothing is left. Can you stand to be near me while knowing this? Give up on me, Mei."

He released his grip on me but I took hold of him. Zero was caught off guard from me straddling him on the floor. Bloody Rose was pointed at him.

"For four years I was aware of this. For four years, I spent everyday training and protecting those important to me. I can defend myself against any enemy that comes my way."

"Then if I go crazy can you kill me? Will you free from this horrible fate of mine?! Kill me, Mei! You were giving so many chances! So why? Why?!"

Zero's speech muffled from sadness. He was beginning to lose his mind.

"Zero... I will be here by your side. I'll be there to stop you the 'next time'. I won't let you go through this pain alone anymore, and you have Yuki with you too. Rely on us a little."

"Mei."

Zero gently took Bloody Rose out of my hold. Zero has finally revealed himself to Yuki about being a vampire. Now we have another secret to keep from the Day Class students.

The only Day Class Vampire, Zero Kiriyuu.

 ** _Donneeeeeeeee. I am so sorry for some grammar errors and I hope you do enjoy this. I wanted to create my chapter for the big reveal of Yuuki noticing Zero is a vampire._**

 ** _Just to explain somethings, Sagittarius's arrows are more than killing vampires. The arrows have a lot of special properties and as more the chapters go on. The more you guys will see._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys later._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, thank you guys for being the sweetest. I had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I hope you guys did too. Did you guys get stuff with Turkey or stuffing? If you didn't celebrate Thanksgiving then I hope you guys are had an amazing time.**_

 _ **I might do a Christmas Special for my stories but we will see. Anyway, enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Zero has calmed down from this whole ordeal. He agreed to stay at school and try not to kill himself. However, we weren't off the hook because Yuki came charging at us the next day.

"Mei! How can you not tell me about Zero being a vampire? I am very mad at you both."

Kaname and Father have broken down the situation for her to understand. My father had informed me that she knows I have kept Zero's secret for four years. To say she was beyond livid was an understatement. Like me, Zero is an important character in her life. She was smaller than me in height but her personality clashes with me being an introvert. Her exaggerated emotions are exhausting to calm down.

"I'm sorry Yuki but it isn't my story tell. It is a personal issue that only Zero can share."

She puffed up her cheeks to show how angry she was. That wasn't cute but more distasteful. Does she think that by getting angry at us we will tell her? Yuki avoided speaking to us till we got to the Chairman's office.

"Chairman... we need to talk-"

We got surprised by the sparkles around Father while holding the Night Class uniform. I can feel my energy draining with his exaggerated emotions too. Thank god for Uncle to come to visit so often and smack him around a few times. I feel like I get my personality more from Uncle than my Father. It's too early in the morning for this.

"Good morning! You've come at the right time! Just in time to see this! The Night Class uniform made for Kiriyuu!"

Zero slapped Father rather hard to draw in blood from his nose and mouth. He was about to leave but Yuki halted him by grabbing his arm. I gave Father my handkerchief to clean off the blood. He happily accepted it then look at Zero relieved.

"You look as if you've recovered. I'm glad. Anyway, Yuki, you had something to say?"

"Um... uh yes. I know... Zero can never be as he was before... but I won't let Zero go to the Night Class! Never!"

Father scratched his head contemplating the next move. He glanced at me silently asking for assist but I shook my head to decline. No matter how much I wish I can do this myself, I can't. I will need Yuki to help me control him. Father knew he wasn't going to change anyone's mind so he bit the bullet.

"Yeah... Well, you're right. Even with Mei here to stop Zero with Sagittarius. There is no way you can protect yourself Yuuki. Plus, it will be difficult for Yuki to be a guardian on by herself while Mei and I do our meetings. Yuki put on this bracelet."

Father gave her the bracelet with the Huter Seal's crest on it.

"Kiriyuu, cut open your fingertip."

Zero questioned this request.

"Cut it. I need your blood. Don't look so suspicious!"

Zero did as what was told then pull them closer for a drop of his blood on the bracelet. The jewelry started to spark electricity meaning it has been activated.

"What..."

"have you done...?"

Father was starting to look like he was thrilled with what was occurring. This might be revenge for that slap.

"This is something that was used by the ancient vampire hunts. The secret method of 'Taming Vampires'! Your 'tattoo' and this 'bracelet', together, they perform magic."

Father pulled Yuki's wrist closer to Zero's tattoo. The sparks intensify with electricity expanding and forming four small dangers on Zero's hands and feet. He was pinned down on the ground with a look of shock. I walked over to poke his cheek.

"Looks like it works."

Luckily, Zero couldn't slap my hand away. He could only glare but that made me poke him harder. It was fun to annoy him.

Yuki was in panic mode.

"Calm down, calm down. It only immobilized him. If Kiriyuu loses control and tries to bite someone, no matter what, you must let the bracelet touch the tattoo on Kiriyuu's neck to stop him.

"I thought this tattoo controlled humans to not become a vampire?"

Zero asked from the ground.

"Yes, even though it can't prevent it completely, it can let you suppress it. That's why I didn't tell you about this other method earlier, but your vampire nature is no fully awakened. There can be no going back now. Listen to me, to protect yourself, to protect the academy's daily order. You absolutely cannot let both the students of the day and night class know your true self. This is the condition to let you continue in the usual class. You're fine as long as you don't forcefully resist, you'll be able to move soon. Sorry, I didn't want to do this kind of thing but..."

"It's alright..."

Since the instruction was over, I moved the Sagittarius bracelet towards the dagger. The purple illuminated from the accessory and made the daggers vanish. This was a shock to Zero for my weapon to do this. There was still much more to Sagittarius but it doesn't come near to the **other** weapon.

"What about Mei? How is she going to tame Zero?"

"Mei's Sagittarius is a weapon that can weaken and tame. She can command the weapon to do whatever she asked. It is rare for a weapon to possess this ability but it does serve its benefits. Do not worry, Yuki. She was trained from a young age. Your little sister is a lot stronger than you think."

Since Zero got control of his body, he tried to take his revenge from my constant poking. I made funny faces every dodge I did from his attack. Yuki luckily intervened by holding him back.

"Alright, you two. I hate to break up this sibling fighting but Kiriyuu, aren't you forgetting something important?"

Zero stopped moving to glance at Father. He turns to us for his eyes to quietly ask us to leave.

"Tell us about it later, okay?"

Yuki released Zero with a smile then grabbed on my wrist to exit the room.

"Well go off first! Don't be late for the first class, Zero!"

"Huh? Wait a minute, Yuki!"

She ignored my resistance and continue her hold. I can feel her shaken hand desperately trying to clench tightly. It was a little pain from her grip but not enough to have her let me go.

"Yuki?"

She slackened her grip but she didn't face me.

"Let's go see Kaname."

"Huh? Why?"

"He needs to know that this must be kept as a secret."

"Oh no, you don't."

I pulled her back before turning the corner.

"Have you forgotten that you got bitten yesterday? Your wound didn't heal either! You want us to walk in a den of vampires while your blood is still strong to them? Not to mention, Kuran-sama is probably still sleeping! No way! No!"

She smiles but not her usual one. Yuki knew what she was getting herself into but didn't want to go alone. It was a sad smile.

"Please, Mei."

My eyes widen from that pleading voice. This whole thing was getting to her and, right now, she needs me and Kaname together. Just like when we were kids. I suppose I can take down my pride this once and follow. I'll try my best to protect her from Aidou.

"Okay, let's go see Kuran-sama."

Her hand went from my wrist to connecting our fingers. We nodded to each other heading to the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

We went through the big doors of Moon Dormitory to meet the gatekeeper. It was an old man with a hood around his head at all times. This old man may seem scary but is a kind person. He is aware of the secret too.

"Hello, Gatekeeper."

"Ah, Mei. Did your Father sent you for something?"

"We are here to meet someone."

"Alright, then. The Night Class' "Moon Dormitory is just up ahead You know where to go."

"Thank you so much."

I bowed then pulled the scared away from here. She gripped on my arm the entire time we walked. This was her first time getting to meet him so it was kind of funny watching her.

"So, that's the gatekeeper you were talking about?"

"Mhm. Don't let his scary look fool you. He is a kind man."

Yuki didn't believe me. She kept making glances to the gatekeeper. I chuckled at her way of trying to seem tough but was secretly terrified. This was nice. With everything that was going on recently, Yuki and I haven't bond like sisters for a while. I hope we get to bond more in the future.

Yuki opened the door for us to see Aidou chatting up with two businessmen. These two had requested the headmaster about meeting with Aidou for important research. We denied their request but inform them about speaking with him at nightly hours. They were persistent speaking with him in the day. I think Father gave up on reason and accepted.

"Mei-chan. Yuuki-chan."

"A-Aidou-senpai."

I glanced at Yuki. She was in shock at the entryway. This is her first time being here and this place does look more like a royal mansion. To be honest, this is kind of unfair for the Day and Night Class. How come the Day Class gets stuck with a dorm that looks like a rundown apartment from the inside?

"Okay, you guys go home now!"

Aidou pushed the two men out angrily. The sun must be killing his eyes. Those men don't realize they made a moody teenage vampire angry.

"Ah... so bright... I'm so sleepy... I'm tired... It's all their fault!"

"I'll ask Father for no more meeting in the day. Sorry for bothering you."

Aidou's stare made Yuki flinch. He yawned in exhaustion.

"Please do Mei-chan. Anyway, why are you two here? Everyone's still asleep. Don't tell me. Mei, you allowed me to drink Yuki's blood-"

I grabbed Aidou's arm mid-air then moved Yuki behind me. This action caught them by surprise.

"Aidou-senpai, please refrain from touching Yuki."

His eyes flash me a soft red glow. It was obvious what his attention was. He might not have tasted her blood that night but the smell is fresh in his head. Aidou slammed my hand away to release his arm. The blond vampire stared at me for a few seconds before a yawn escaped him.

"Sorry sorry. So, why are you two here?"

"We are here to see Kaname-senpai."

"Oh, is that so. Then come this way."

Aidou walked upstairs, his hands behind head. This was different from usual. He didn't take her bandaid, did he? I check on her neck to see the bandaid was on her skin so why was he acting like this?

You're taking us there?"

"Because Dorm Leader Kuran is only kind to you two alone. Everyone just follows him... Mei-chan, how did you know I was going to take her bandaid?"

His question directed towards me startled me. I haven't realized that I was staring at it too much.

"The night before the last, there was a sudden smell of blood drifting into the classroom, we were alarmed. I was the only one to quickly notice that it was the scent of Yuuki-chan's blood. It's only because Dorm Leader Kuran said 'Forget about it' that everyone stopped being restless."

"Kaname-senpai, he..."

"Well isn't that great Yuki. Aidou-senpai answered our unspoken question. Awesome, now let's go to class."

I was ready to take my leave of this place till one arm went around my neck and the other over my waist.

"You're not going anywhere Mei-chan."

The fire on the candles was disappearing from Aidou's power. I heard multiple cracking sounds coming from my feet before the coldness on my legs.

"Why don't we continue our 'little fun'?"

My legs are frozen to the floor. This is one of the special abilities that only noble vampires possess. His arms were trapping my arms close to me. This is seriously bad. We need to get out of here. I try to activate Sagittarius but Aidou used his power to put the bracelet in his ice. I can't use my weapon!

"Now, now. No need to use that little thing. I just want to ask a few questions. You can do that can't you Mei-chan?"

"Mei! I'll get Kaname-senpai!"

"I don't think so."

The sound of cracking came back from behind. Yuki shouts with a loud thud. If I took a guess, Yuki failed in getting Kaname and fell on the floor. I couldn't see what was happening. All I could see was the Moon Dormitory doors.

"That's better. Now, won't you answer my questions Mei-chan?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you get this ability?"

"That is none of your business."

"Who's fang marks are on Yuki-chan's neck?"

"None of your business."

"What are you two to Kaname-sama?"

"...None of your business."

"Tch."

He gripped my neck with the arm that was around my shoulder. His nails extended long enough to draw in some blood. My eyes widen as his grip on my neck went tighter each second.

"Why does your blood smell as sweet as candy?"

I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't think. What can I do to stop this? Sagittarius can't tell if we are in danger because of how cold the item is. My sight is beginning to see spots.

"Come on, 'all-knowing child'. Get yourself out of this. If you don't, then I won't stop myself from drinking your blood."

"Aidou-senpai, stop it! She can't breathe!"

Yuki please get out of here. Please run. I want to scream that to her but all I could do was make desperate for air sounds. Am I going to die? This isn't what was suppose to happen. I'm scared. Somebody, please save me. Aidou's tongue trailed up my neck.

"I don't care."

The darkness took over my sight along with Yuki's shout and Aidou's cold fangs.

* * *

"...Me... Mei, please... Mei, please wake up! Mei!"

Yuki's desperate voice rings so loudly in my ears. It was so loud that it hurts my ears to listen. I feel so weak. All I want to do is sleep. Please stay quiet Yuki.

"Mei please open your eyes! I can't lose you! Please!"

"You idiot girl, wake up!"

A familiar voice entered my senses. This person's scent smelled so nice. Who is this person?

 _"Come on now. Let's get you cleaned up."_

It's the same smell and voice as that person. I want to see that person one more time. I want to see their gentle eyes, their kind smile, and feel his warmth. With all of my strength, I let the light take over my vision.

"Mei! You're alive."

I can feel something wet on my cheek. Yuki is probably crying like a baby. Wait, how did she get out of Aidou's ice?

"Mei."

It was that voice on my left. Yuki moved to let the person take over my vision. All I could see was a blurry vision of their face. They look so beautiful. I moved my shaky hand to touch their cheek.

"So pretty..."

My body senses were slowly coming back along with my vision returning. The strength in my body wasn't back to normal but I can feel the air enter my lungs harshly. I quickly sit up giving a rasp sounding cough. Someone's hand rubbed circles on my back.

"It's okay. Your safe now."

"Who-"

The cough came back but sounded harsher than the previous one.

"Mei, thank god you're awake."

My coughing decreased to heavy breathing. I felt arms wrapped around me to lay back in this person's chest. These arms weren't as cold as Aidou instead it felt warm. I snuggled up to the person's warmth with their scent taking over my senses.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Shhh, it's alright now. Aidou won't hurt you."

"You... you smell kind of nice."

"If you were in the right mind, you would have never said anything like this to me."

What did this person mean? The ground was gone from under me and the air made me shiver. I felt so cold.

"It's so cold."

"I'm sorry Mei. Just wait a little longer."

I can feel their warm arms tighten their hold on me. Who was this person anyway? Ah, I'm so tired. Suddenly, I felt something warm and tingly on my neck. I squirmed away from the sensation but this person's arms got tighter. The tickling feeling stayed for a few seconds but that extra time had my vision come back. I was still in the Moon Dorm but why do I am lying down? Why can't I feel the ground?

"Huh? Where?"

"Welcome back."

My eyes widen to see myself in Kaname's arm and his face so incredibly close to mine. The person who I thought was beautiful and had a nice smell was Kaname! Can I go back to the dark again? Please!

I can feel my face getting hot again.

"K-Kuran-sama?"

"Do you feel better?"

I touched my neck for all of Aidou's actions to return to me. This wasn't what I expected at all. If Kaname had waited any longer, then I would have died. Aidou seemed so angry. Jealousy to the one you love is a scary emotion. I don't want to be like that.

"I'm fine, Kuran-sama. Um, what happened to Aidou-senpai?"

"Ah, I pulled him away from you and ordered him to go back to his room."

"You pulled him?"

I look behind to see a giant crack circling the shape of a body. That figure had the same body shape as Aidou. This room might look like a disaster and Kaname's body was in the way for me to see. Kaname needs to control his strength and temper.

"It's time for you two to go to class. Next time, don't come to such scary places without Kiriyuu-kun. Since he took something from Yuki, he should at least be that much of use."

That remark had me want to move out of his arms but my legs wouldn't move. They feel so heavy for me to move. Kaname moved me a little in his arms for me to see my legs. My legs must have been inside Aidou's ice for so long that they turn red.

"Kaname-senpai, stop it! Why do you have to say it like that-"

"'Why' do you ask?"

"I cannot be indifferent about, as I had expected because my two most important girl has been taken by another guy."

Wait, what? Two important girls? We heard a creak from the doors to see Zero. His eyes widen looking at me. His expression looks so angry that I'm surprised the door beside him wasn't broken.

"Zero?"

"What happened to you?"

"Ah, um..."

Kaname steps forward to hand me Zero but he did an act that surprised all of us. He kissed my forehead then gave me to Zero. The hunter boy glared at Kaname then moved us couple steps back from the Dorm.

"Kuran, if one of your followers do this again. I'll have no choice but to use Bloody Rose."

His threat didn't faze Kaname. Zero walked off with me in his arms and Yuki behind. We walked out of the Moon Dormitory grounds to the Academy herself.

"Yuki, why didn't you do anything to stop this?"

Zero's voice sounds so rude and disrespectful towards Yuki. The way his hand tightens around my shoulders must mean he is trying not to shout at her.

"I-I couldn't move from Aidou-senpai's ice."

"Again, Hanabusa Aidou did this? This is his last chance. Next time, I'll kill him."

The hallway was silent after that. Nothing we could say would keep him calm. That will only anger him more. I didn't have the energy to listen anymore. Their mouths were moving but no voice processed through my ears. I'm so tired. There wasn't any strength left within me to stay awake.

I was dreaming. The sky was black without any stars but white spots were floating down to the ground. There was one pink spot. The pink color touched the other white spots to become the other color. Soon, the pink and white formed into a figure of a woman. Her pink eyes connect with my green ones. I open my mouth to ask this person a question that has dawned on me since the beginning.

 _"Why do we kill?"_

 **Heyyyyy guys! So, school is finally over for me having me available for so much more. I will be able to make more stories and update stories that I haven't been able to update in such a very long time. Thank you guys for being so patient and I will be updating more stories.  
**

 **Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Guys!**_

 _ **I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and everything you wanted. I know that my Christmas was amazing too. It was so much to be with my family.**_

 _ **For those of you that do not celebrate Christmas, then I hope you had an amazing day.**_

 _ **I honestly can't wait for 2019. Honestly, 2018 was not my year because of a lot of problems this year. I had more downs than ups so hopefully, this year is a good one. Are you guys excited about 2019?**_

 _ **Anyway, let's begin the story. I do not own Vampire Knight. Only my OC.**_

 **Chapter 5** _  
_

 **Out of Cross Academy**

 _She moved her lips but no sound came out of it. The colors on her form changed and her eyes turn lavender. The build was of a young child. The one dream that I tried to block so much became a memory. A memory of someone so precious to me, gone._

 _My memory holds a place in my childhood home. I didn't have the memories of Anastasia before that accident. Though, I knew I wasn't like any normal kid. At a year old, my stubbornness had me be determined to walk on my birthday. At two years old, I was able to talk like a five-year-old but slur up my words sometimes. At three, I began to learn how to cook, clean, and fight. My Father's praises and happiness had me think that this was normal but it wasn't. My Uncle told me the truth. No normal child's development can be so fast like mine._

 _I think he was shocked too when we met._

 _"Mei. Mei, come to the door please."_

 _While I was experimenting with some new dishes, my father called me from the front door. I made my way to the entrance but stopped when I got closer. My father was with a boy who had silver hair and lavender eyes. From his height, I think he is older than me but that could be a false theory. This boy was coughing harshly in his coat. Why is he here?_

 _"Mei, this is Ichiru Kiriyuu. His parents are old friends of mine and asked me to take care of him. However, I have some work I need to do. Can you take care of him?"_

 _His name is pretty. I still don't have all of the memories of Anastasia yet but his name sounds familiar. When his eyes connect with mine, the memories of Ichiru Kiriyuu from the manga and anime of Anastasia came to me. I can tell that I was going to have nightmares for a week again._

 _I stretched out my hand to him and my introduction._

 _"Hello, Ichi. My name is Mei. Nice to meet you."_

The memory fades into black with a gleam from the center stretches out till I woke up. The white ceiling was the first thing I saw. I scan the room to recognize the infirmary of Cross Academy. It was still bright in the room so that means classes are still in session. Thank goodness. Since the other two guardians weren't in the room, I sat up and touched my neck to feel the bandages. I removed the blanket to see normal coloring on my legs.

While scratching my head, the memory of Ichiru came to me. It was strange to have a memory of him all of a sudden. It's been four years since he disappeared with her and not once did that memory pop up. Although, I did try to block it from my mind because of how hurt I was for their betrayal.

"Why are the memories of him resurfacing now?"

"What about your memories?"

That voice came from the front door. It was Father. He gave me a fatherly smile first then comes in the room to stay by my side. He reached out to touch my forehead.

"When you passed out in Kiriyuu's arm, he noticed you were suffering from a fever. It seems that it has gone down so please take it easy. We don't want it to come back and make it worst. The good news is that the color on your legs is back to normal. Shall we check your neck?"

I moved my chin up for him to remove the bandages. All I could see was the expression of fear edge on his face but was replaced with relief. He moved his fingers to touch the part of my neck that Aidou pierced with his nails. The fear of dying a second time got my body shaking. Father took notice of my shaken body so he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mei. You must have been so afraid. Don't worry. Kaname-kun has taken care of him."

"I'm going to be okay. I'll just be shaken up for a few days."

He released his hold to return to putting on new bandages.

"The bleeding has stopped and the wounds are healing. There is a blue and purple bruise of his hand so we need to cover that up before the Day Class gets suspicious. Also, Yuki and Zero are about to finish their physical examination today. When they are done, do you mind doing some errands with them for me?"

I shook my head.

"I think being in this Academy has my mind messed up. Plus, ever since Uncle left for a long mission, it's been difficult to defend against vampires. This might give me some time to think."

"That's what happens when you are not only protecting the Day and Night students but battling your problems as well."

He isn't wrong about that. The secret of everyone not being real. They are characters in manga to the real world. Yet, what is the real world? This world feels real to me but I wonder if I'm another character to someone else. If I did tell them, would they look at me differently? Would they even believe what I am saying? This is so complicated that it makes my head hurt.

"By the way, you said Ichi in your sleep. You haven't spoken about him since that attack. What brought him up?"

"I don't know either. I tried to push those memories so far away from my mind."

"Maybe, something is telling you to remember him."

More like my mind is telling me that he will be making his arrival soon. Ichiru's betrayal had me so confused and hurt that my personality during the day and night were different. At night, I would cry with so much guilt. When the sun rises, my usual kind personality would turn cold. Zero's arrival had me train Uncle till I couldn't stand. This had me spend less time with them and friendships went small.

The Academy's bell rang loud. The Day Class was done with their examination and the rest of the day. All three guardians were going to town for some errands and sightseeing. Yuki stretched her arms wide.

"Ah...! It's been so long since I came out for a walk! It's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy this privileged of coming out here! Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds. Come on you two. You shouldn't look so bored. You both should take this opportunity to spread your wings."

We wore normal clothes instead of our normal uniform. It feels nice to wear sweatshirt and sweat shorts again. However, Zero and I have a look of boredom.

"I don't have any wings I can spread..."

I chuckle at Zero's blank face. Yuki pulled him by his arm to the closest shop on our list. These two are so crazy. I'm glad they are out of the Academy. When I got out of the infirmary, Yuki enveloped me in a hug. She was crying so heavy that I'm sure her eyes will get puffy later. On the other hand, Zero kept his focus on me with an unreadable expression. It was the first time that I didn't know what was going to happen. If I need to change this story, does that mean I have to die?

"Mei! Hurry up!"

Yuki laughed waving at me. Zero was behind her with hands in his pocket waiting for me too. I ran up to them with a big smile.

"Don't leave me by myself you two!"

* * *

We did a little shopping for a few hours. Zero had to carry a big duffle bag with two medium-size on his arms. Yuki decided that I wouldn't hold onto anything since I'm in the process of healing. What was the point of me coming then?

"Let me see. What else Chairman wants us to buy... Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements; buy cow liver, green vegetables and..."

"Any more...?"

Zero looked like he was getting annoyed with carrying all of these. I tried to offer my help but he rejected it. He believed that I would not carry anything until I'm healed too. These two are so overprotective. Yuki startled us by her shouts and running off to a clothing booth. She looked so happy at a t-shirt that was made for Zero. In her way, she cares so much for him. Although, she is dense about her feelings for him. Yuki pulled on Zero's arm to check if the shirt is the right size.

While they were having their moment, I look around the shopping booths. The crowd was filled with families that were smiling and laughing. The salesmen were having a great time chatting with others too. This area seems so nice. It is wonderful to be ignorant of the vampire world.

One man's back blocked my vision from two salesmen selling their products. I looked up at the figure for my eyes to widen. His silver and grey coat startled me. He has gotten so tall and slim over these past years. He moved his face to left for a corner of his plain white mask to be revealed. It is him, Ichiru Kiryu.

What is he doing here?

"Mei? Mei?"

"Huh?"

I looked at the person calling my name to see Yuki. She was holding a shirt and skirt with a confused look. When I looked back at where he stood, he was gone. Was that an illusion? Was I seeing things? No, that had to be him. Why is here at the shop? What are they planning?

"Mei... are you okay?"

I didn't respond to her. I didn't know how I could respond. Do I tell Zero the truth about me seeing Ichiru or do I wait? This is so difficult. A pull on my arm had my attention on Yuki. She was holding two shopping bags with a small smile.

"Let's go eat. I bet you're hungry."

Was I hungry? I didn't eat lunch so I must have been seeing things. There was no way that Ichiru would show up at a place this open. With a shake of my head, I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Yuki took hold of my hand as we walked to a coffee shop. We shared a parfait while Zero had some coffee. Zero wasn't happy for being here but I was thrilled. Who could say no to sweets? Not human, that's who. After all, ice cream for dinner is a dish of champions they say. The strawberry covered in chocolate was my favorite. Yuki let me have all them when we get it.

"Zero, you should eat something. Just take it as repayment from me for helping carry everything."

I offered to help but you both said no. Well, that's what I wanted to say but I'm gonna hold off on being a brat.

"I wanted to eat salted noodles..."

Yuuki gulped to look away from his eyes. He had that angry look in his eyes again. This was going to be fun. While she looked away, I sneakily took the parfait and ate most of it.

"But this place's ice-cream is in popular demand... I've come with Yori and Mei before..."

"You still cannot come out alone... still incapable of walking on the streets by yourself, I see..."

I stopped my eating to listen to the conversation this time. Yuki was going to deny his claim but he stopped her before that.

"There's no need to put a brave front. Whenever you go to 'The places outside the Academy', You would remember those events, right...? The world is not with Kaname Kuran's type of "Harmless Vampires"..."

I slammed my hand on the table to draw in their attention. My glare on Zero had him surprised. We were having a staring contest for a few seconds before Yuki's hand block our vision.

"Mei... you don't need to get so angry. I know some vampires aren't like Kaname-senpai but I still believe that there are vampires that truly care about the peace between humans vampires. Besides, that was all about 10 years ago. I have Mei and the Chairman now. I'm not afraid anymore."

She was lying to me. She was afraid by the way her hand was shaking from holding the spoon. The incident, 10 years ago, has shaken her so badly. Her first night at the house was filled with screams. We had to get her out of that nightmare so many times that night. Father and I didn't get enough sleep that night. For the whole week, I stayed by her side until she could sleep peacefully. She never did until he arrived. The nights he stays to watch her sleep was interesting. When he was by her side, she slept so soundly that no scream came out of her mouth.

It hurt to know that only he could make her sleep like that, but it was understandable. After all, their fate is destined to be twine with each other. My fate is still unknown but with the knowledge I have. I'll make my fate.

"Um, sorry to interrupt."

All of us turned to see a waitress and a high schooler behind her embarrassed.

"May I know if you are a Cross Academy's student?"

Her question was directed at Zero.

"I'm right?! No wonder you seem different from other people! As expected, people from the cross academy are special. Do you know Aidou from the night class? He loves to eat sweet things, sometimes he'd come here..."

Zero stopped her from speaking by standing from his seat.

"Ah... please, help me tell him that he would be welcome back here again..."

Zero didn't reply to them but informed us that he will leave first. I gave Yuki a gentle shove for her to follow. She nodded her head at me then left. As I watch her leave, I noticed from the see-through glass door of how she looked left and right frighten. She ran off to the back alley to find him. This was an important scene for Yuki to understand the vampire system. I had no place to change that nor was it necessary too.

I gave the waitress the money for the food. She bowed in apology for making my friend mad. I told her that it was okay but lectured for being careful about her words next time. The waitress was a sweetheart but her mouth tends to get her in trouble. When I exit, I saw all of the bags sprawled over the floor. The presence of a vampire near-by must be where those **four** were going to be. Well, it looked like I did need to carry these bags.

"All right. Here we go."

I grabbed the medium size bags but the duffle bag was a challenge.

"Do you need help Meimei?"

The bags fell from my arm falling to my side. My body felt like it was back in the ice of Aidou's powers. His voice sounded so deep from when we were young. I slowly glance behind me to see him.

"Ichi."

He wasn't an illusion from that booth. He was here in front of me. His smile had my heart beat so fast. The way he looked was so much more healthy from all those years. The most important friend I've failed to save from his darkness.

"It's been 4 years hasn't it?"

He made a move to walk forward but I step back. I caught my reaction to look away with guilt for wanting to stay away from him. Ichiru stops his movements to notice it too.

"Mei, do you hate me now?"

Do I hate him? I'm disappointed in his choices. I'm not happy with his involvement in his parent's murder, but hate is never the word I'll use. I shook my head to focus on him.

"Ichi, did **she** sent you here?"

Ichiru chuckled to walk towards me. He reveals a letter to me with the seal of a cherry blossom mark. My eyes narrowed from this then look up at him. It was annoying at how he smirks from my expression of a piece of an envelope. He seems different than what I expected. What did they do all these years?

"Mei, you and I both that we really can't escape her. Nor can my brother."

"Is that it? You think I'm trying to escape from her. No, I'm going to find a way to ger her blood for Zero. That way, at least one of us, will have escaped the fate from her."

"As always, your kindness knows no bound. It's a shame my brother does not know what you have done for him. If it weren't for him, you and I would still be-"

"Do not blame Zero for thinking of you Ichi. He loves you. It is normal for the older brother to worry about their younger sibling."

"Mei..."

Ichiru removed his mask to show me his lavender eyes. They were soft and gentle like that of a boy seeing something precious.

"In time, I will talk to Zero. At that time, the war between us will be going on and she will see you once again. Things are different now but my views have not changed. I still loathe my brother."

"Ichiru-"

He stopped me by pushing the letter on my chest. The missing Kiryu let go of the letter for me to catch it. He put on his mask then faced me his back.

"Read the letter, Mei. Remember this, Shizuka is always watching. We will see you soon."

He took leave with a wave of his hand. He didn't give me the chance to discuss more on this. His back was so big and tall. Shizuka has taken good care of him but it doesn't change the fact that she murdered innocent people. The letter in my hand crumpled up from my grip. The dream of her pink eyes came back to me. Those eyes, alone, can make my knees go weak and give in. I can't let her presence control me.

Ichiru, my dearest friend, please do not let the darkness in your heart consume you. Find happiness with the one you love and the one that loves you too.

* * *

The bags for Father was soon forgotten. Yuki and Zero's disappearance was taking too long, so I rushed over to the smell of blood. In the dark alley, the two guardians were staring in surprise at Shiki and Ichijo. The Artemis rod had electricity all around the weapon. It was rejecting its hold on Zero.

I look down to see Yuki bleed from her arm. She is prone to accidents from something like running. I took my sweatshirt sleeve in my mouth to rip a small portion off. They caught the sound of riping for their focus to be on me. I moved towards Yuki wound to wrap it with the ripped up material.

"Mei?"

"You're so inconsiderate. Don't you know that Shiki-senpai, Ichijo-senpai, Zero, and the vampires in hiding are trying to hold in their instinct? Their noses are incredibly sensitive and the smell excites them. We should get going. Shiki-senpai, Ichijo-senpai, thank you for your assistance. We will see you at school."

I bowed to pull on the other's two arms. We need to leave quickly before **that** person shows up. There was no telling the punishment that I was going to get for this. Father, why did you have to tell him?

* * *

Some beings live in the darkness. These are beast that takes on human form and drink human blood, 'vampires'. Some humans spend their whole lives with the task of hunting down vampires. This is a part of the section that Zero and myself are in, 'vampire hunters'. However, I am not sure if I have vampire hunter blood inside me. All I know is that my father was a vampire hunter and I need to be trained as one.

We returned home with the bags that were forgotten from before. Father welcomed us happily with lavish food and a happy shining smile.

"My original creations, liver with fried veggies, stewed green veg with meat, minced fish, and many others. How is it? Nice?"

The two guardians' response was silent. Father's happy mood turned into heartbreak in an instant. He starts to complain about this was a rare chance for all of us to be on the same table for dinner. I came back to the room carrying tea and water for them. Yuki and Zero weren't paying attention to his heartbroken complaint but proceed to eat.

Yuki holds a piece of friend veggies for me to eat from her chopsticks. I happily took the food in my mouth with delight. Father is an amazing chef for sure. We continue eating in silence.

"Did anything happen to you three outside? Yuki's injury-"

While I stared at Father, the other two flinched from his sudden question. When we arrived back, I put on some medicine to her wound and wrapped a bandage over her arm. We don't want a bandaid over that wound since someone could easily tear it off. Before we arrived home, Ichijo-senpai and Shiki-senpai invited us to the Moon Dorms for more details on their reason for being there.

"Ah...! Oh, yes, I almost forgot, Zero, this, you have almost finished those that you had, right?"

Father handed Zero more blood tablets. This had Yuki stare at the box. This has started to become more of a reality for her. I sighed at how heavy this atmosphere was. I swear Father likes to start things at the wrong times. I got up from my seat with my empty bowl in hand to head towards the kitchen.

"I've finished."

"You're full already, Mei?"

I nodded at him.

"I'm going to change into my uniform for nightly patrol. Yuki, Zero, I'll see you both later."

They glanced at me seriously with a nod. This wasn't going to be a normal night patrol. We were going to head into the den of a vampire once again.

Oh! It's Ichijo's birthday. I can't forget his gift.

* * *

I arrived earlier to the Moon Droms than the others. Well, this was the better option to go separate. I bowed to the gatekeeper then head off inside. There was rustling around me with the scent of two vampires. They were getting closer to me but I didn't do anything. After all, why would I point my weapon at them?

"Shiki-senpai, Rima-chan, did you two knew I would be here early?"

Rima was the first to show herself in front of me with Shiki behind her.

"It's amazing how well your nose is Mei-chan. Almost that of a vampire."

"Even I know that my nose is no match to a real vampire, Rima-chan. It's Ichijo-senpai's birthday. I'm here for his gift."

Shiki grabbed on my hand to pull me further inside the den.

"Welcome, Mei."

Shiki and Rima escorted me to the direction of the party. As I walked past some of the vampires, they bowed in respect. I acknowledge them with a small bow of my own. The reason for this behavior is because of the cooperation I had with Father and Kaname in this class. Kaname had indeed invited them to attend but it was my decision if they would be accepted. Do not be mistaken. If there was a chance that Kaname and I would be in a fight, they would gladly take his side. I am only someone that can kick them out of the academy so they have no choice but to be respectful.

We made further to the garden of the birthday part with Ichijo smiling happily.

"Mei-chan!"

Shiki let go of my hand because of Ichijo running up to me for a big hug.

"I'm so happy you could make it! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Happy Birthday Ichijo-senpai. Here is your gift."

I handed him a big green box with a see-through blue ribbon. He happily took the gift thanking me over and over. It's so hard to imagine that someone like him could be a vampire in this dark world. Oh, Ichijo.

"Hm? Where is Kiryu-san and Yuki-chan?"

"There are coming up in 3...2...1-"

"Mei-chan! How could you leave us behind like that?"

Yuki shout startled Ichijo. She marched up to me angrily but I avoided eye contact from her. She knows how to make a scene in front of thousands of dangerous vampires. Could this day get any more dramatic? Yes? No? Great~.

"Yuki-chan, Kiryu-san, I'm so happy you both came!"

Ichijo's expression glows up brightly with cake and drinks behind him. Aidou was in the back sighing from this. Shiki patted my head to stand beside Ichijo and Rima waved goodbye to walk over to Ruka.

"Huh?"

"Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun!"

"Oh... uh... well... May I know how old are you?"

"It's alright, ask away. Everyone here knows about this."

This shocked Yuki to the core of Ichijo's changed of expression. She glanced at me in a silent question. 'Even you?' she said with her eyes. I nodded my head with a stoic expression. My answer gave her a more serious shock then what Ichijo did.

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon? Also, Ichijou-senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?"

"That was an "Ex-Human" vampire. Very Lowly."

Aidou's voice from behind startled Yuki. His voice had me move closer to Zero to grip on his coat. Zero put his arm around my shoulder to hold onto me tightly. The incident this morning still has me frighten to the point where I can't look at Aidou. How can I look at someone the same way after he almost killed me?

"In Vampire society, those at the top is called "Purebloods" and a gathering of vampires are called "Nobles". Even though everyone from Night Class is of the "Nobles" class and above... "Ex-Human' vampires are even more lowly than normal vampires... Truth is, they were not dealt with thoroughly. That vampire I killed belong to 'E class'... Something that does not even have a place in the pyramid."

"E...class...?"

Yuki's question got Akatsuki to answer for her.

"To put it more correctly, it's the (End Class). Speaking of this Kiryu, Mei, you both should know about this, too. As members of a vampire Hunter family."

Yuki stared at us surprised but I didn't say anything. I allowed for Zero to explain.

"Ex-human vampires... Would eventually sink to the level of the (E Class)... Yuki their will would slowly erode, until the read the 'End'... their 'Limit' or 'Shattering'."

Ichijo took over the explanation.

"That's right... They will then have an uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans... Because of this, Ex-human vampires have to be managed by nobles and above."

"Managed?"

"But, occasionally there would be a mishap. Sometimes, an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape from the nobles' control, and charge into human society..."

A new voice came in to interrupt the conversation. The air was getting intensely dark and the vampires were startled for his appearance.

"I heard today a report that there was an 'E Class' vampire roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went hunting him down. At my order."

"Kaname-senpai...!"

Kaname reveals himself to us wearing an all-white suit. Everyone one of them was murmuring for how grateful they were to see his royal highness and be in his presence. This was a rare occurrence for him to show himself like this. Not surprised since Yuki is here. It would be unwise to not keep an eye on her in this den. I was the only groaning from this to roll my eyes.

"Senpai... to that vampire..."

"Yuki, why didn't you report this matter to Headmaster Kurosu? No better yet, why didn't you report this yesterday, Mei?"

The attention was brought onto me. Yuki looked at me surprised by Kaname's question. He just had to put me in the spotlight. I gave a small sigh to release Zero from hold and stand up tall.

"She can no longer be a child that is ignorant of the facts of vampires. The garden that is being created is slowly breaking apart, Kuran-sama. For her to grow and become stronger, she needs to learn these things for herself. Even if they may hurt her."

"Mei, what are you talking about-"

"I can no longer keep the vampire system a secret from you Yuki."

Her eyes widen from my sudden cut-off.

"Because of my protective nature towards you on that snowy night, I am at fault for keeping you in the dark. I'm sorry Yuki."

"Mei..."

Kaname sits down on a couch that was made for him. I moved past them to head up the steps and lean against the furthest railing from them. Yuki's stare on my side was tolerable but the other two stares were not.

"Yuuki, come sit beside me."

Kaname orders for the female vampires grow menacingly and jealously. The Sagitarrius glow got them to stop their fits of rage.

"Eh?!"

"Just come."

Yuki stared at Zero embarrassed but he ignored her. Zero came over next to me for Sagittarius glow to diminish.

"No thanks..."

"Yuuki."

Without another word, she plops besides Kaname embarrassed. Kaname surprised Yuki with his arm around her. The action he does to pull her closer got Yuki to blush heavily. These two together looked so much like siblings that I'm shocked no one was able to see it. Well, not many people believed it after the announcement of her arrival anyway.

"The safest place is beside me... Mei..."

I glanced at Kaname slowly to see his other hand stretched out towards me.

"Come here. I want you to sit by my side too."

My eyes narrowed at his hand that is waiting for mine. Even though I hate it, he did save my life this morning. I am someone who can't against the person that saved me from death. Plus, the female's intense stare on my back was terrifying. I patted on Zero's shoulder to walk over to the siblings. Kaname didn't give me time to take his hand so he grabbed by force. Although he said he wants me to sit beside him, he moved me on his lap. My eyes widen in surprise from his other arm to wrap around my waist, and his face buried in my dark brown hair.

"Where were you, Mei? I heard from Takuma that you did not arrive till later in the scene."

I felt his hot breath on the back of my ear. My body was feeling hot from this. My focus was on my lap the entire time he holds me like this. I didn't want to look at anyone.

"That isn't important right now. Yuuki injured herself. You should pay attention to that."

Kaname tightens his hold on me for the feeling of his breath on my ear to be gone. My tense body finally loosens up from this. He was paying attention to Yuki and away from me.

"You were injured by that vampire, right? It must be painful."

"No, it's because I was careless..."

"Ex-human vampires... should not have been created but in a time long past... when the battle between vampires and their enemies, the vampire hunters was at its fiercest... some vampires wanted to rope in most humans to become their kind. To increase their 'combat ability'. However, nowadays, vampires from the noble class and above have taken on the duty of managing the remnants of those vampires. Sometimes we might even need to 'take care' of them."

"Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter responsibility."

Zero spoke up in front of us. The look he gave Kaname could kill.

"Zero."

"Then, why did you not kill him at that time?"

Zero's expression turned to one of surprised. Kaname knew what he was doing with his taunting. My hands were bawling up in a fist to stare at the hurt expression of his past coming out.

"Or is it that Kiryu-san, you... pity him?"

That was the last straw. I pushed out of Kaname's to have Sagitarrius purple light in front of Seiren and a loud slap. The light-shielded Zero from her nails piercing his skin. The loud slap was my hand giving the prince a red mark on his cheek. Kaname let go of Yuki's arm to touch his cheek softly. He was lightly touched the injure then look at me surprised. I didn't know what kind of expression I was making but my heart was hurting. The anger was flaring, and my words wouldn't stop.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my anger so buried deep inside because of the fear of my actions? Do you know the anger I feel towards the person I'm staring at? I have been respectful because I do not want the people that worship the ground you walk to come after me. Yet, I am tired of no one lecturing you for your words. You might be a pureblood. You might be a powerful leader but you are not the leader of me. What makes you think that your words are appropriate to say? Do you think your childish words is funny? Are Zero's hurt and angry look thrill you so much? What makes him any different than you? What makes you think that you have a right to say something like this? I'm done, Kuran-sama. I... I..."

"Mei..."

Yuki reaches her hand towards me but I moved away from her touch.

"I hate you!"

The words echoed in the forest. It echoed in my ears. Most importantly, it was loud enough for everyone at the party to hear.

"Goodbye."

I ran off in the forest after that. The shouts of my sister, Zero, and my vampire best friends calling out for me. The only voice that I didn't hear was Kaname's. From the look he gave me, he was in pure shock of what to say. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to forgive him. There comes a point where my anger can only take so much of it.

While I was running somewhere in the forest, flashes of Kaname as a young boy came into my head. He was smiling and laughing with Yuki and me beside him. The fun times of us playing hide-and-seek and the baking contest we would hold. There were small moments where Kaname would show up just for me. It was those fun times that had me forget all about the incident with Ichiru and Zero.

He is such an idiot. Why does he look at me so hurt when he's the one that tricked me in the first place?!

Suddenly, the greenery of the trees was replaced with a brown coat and long gun pointing at me. I stopped immediately to get a better close up at the person. My eyes widen when the moon's light shines on his face smoking a cigarette.

"You..."

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

The rustling behind me with the voices of the other two guardians showed up. The man's gun pointed over my right shoulder for me to know who was there. He smiled at me with a click of his gun.

"Uncle Yagari."

"Let's see how much you've grown."

As he says this, Yagari behind me with a finger on the trigger. In those three silent seconds, I ran behind me to Zero with a loud bang from his gun.

"No!"

 ** _Wow! This was a long one. I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Also thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I truly love reading them and I am happy to know that this story is starting off to be good for some of you.  
_**

 ** _Now, I'm here to clarify somethings for the Daughter of Trickery. Mei did not show up when Kaname and Yuuki arrived at Kaien's house. Mei was brought to Kaien's door when she was baby. The only thing with her was a message saying "Take care of her". I believe it was in chapter 1. I apologize for the confusion on that part.  
_**

 ** _When the chapter of Yuuki's old memories come up, I plan to make two parts of Mei's past. Mei's past is completely different from Yuuki's and I want to explain everything in those chapters. Please be patient with me when that chapter comes up. I've been thinking a lot about that chapter and I am excited to start writing it when it appears. I don't think it will appear until another 2 chapters. Idk. I may be wrong._**

 ** _Anyway, I don't want to give any more spoilers for the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Happy New Year!_**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So an update on things. My college and work have been taking over my life so I do apologize for the very long updates. I've decided to write my stories when I feel inspired to write and write as much as I can when I feel inspired. Anyway...**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unforgivable + The Choice they made**

 _A loud bang from inside the training room hurt my ears. I put my hands over them to lessen the ringing. Uncle didn't give me a warning about him shooting the vampire test dummy. When Father was a vampire hunter, he created this room deep underground of my home. The door to the entrance wasn't normal but more traps inside. Father removed that setting until I was ready for difficulty like that._

 _"Remember this Mei."_

 _My Uncle had a bandage over his eye but that didn't stop him from training me. It was an incident where he had to help the twins from a bad vampire too. That bad vampire was the woman he loves so dearly. Uncle wouldn't talk to me or Father about this. He disappeared into the underground with bangs and crashes loud enough for us to hear. I went down to the training the moment he used that test dummy._

 _"Vampires are sorrowful creatures who can't defy their instincts. Therefore, we must hunt them down. I and the other vampire hunters, including your Father, live only for this. You are a sweet girl so you can be manipulated by creatures of the dark. However, you must remember that vampires could only be our enemy."_

 _"Are you saying that so you can justify your actions for what you did?"_

 _Uncle turned his head to me surprised. My words cut him deeper than I meant to. He moved his face away from me with his hand covering his face. His shoulders were shaking and his body hunched over. I went over to hug his leg tightly. Uncle used his other hand to rub my head._

 _"It's okay Uncle. She's happy. It's going to be okay."_

 _It was the first and last time that I saw him cry. However, his eye was not healed so there was a mixture of his blood falling to the floor. He had tried so hard to not show himself like this but I knew he can't hide anything from me._

 _My big-hearted Uncle, Yagari Toga._

* * *

"No!"

The bullet

Zero

The bullet

Zero

The bullet hit with the sounds of groaning. The sounds of groaning were coming out of myself and Zero on the ground in pain. Was it because of the bullet? No, the bullet hit the tree behind Zero. We were making those sounds because I had fallen on top of Zero. We are both on the ground but alive. If I was an inch later then Uncle would have shot his arm. Granted, at that close range, he could have done a lot of worst.

I slowly got stand up to see the hole on the tree from the bullet. It was quite large from a small bullet. Did Uncle have that kind of bullet before? The sound of the gun getting ready brought my attention to the owner. He threw his cigarette on the ground, then stomped on it. This time, he pointed the weapon at me.

"You haven't changed one bit. The little girl that tries to save any beast or human good or bad. Do you even have the right to call yourself a vampire hunter?"

"I have not once thought of myself as a vampire hunter Uncle. That is something the vampire hunter association has bestowed upon me since they were aware of my adoption to Kaien Kurosu. Plus, you can't kill me with a weapon that's suited for vampires."

Yagari smirked raising the muzzle in the sky. He lit another cigarette then blew some of that to my direction. The tobacco smell is so disgusting that I couldn't help but cough.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid old man?"

I tried to kick him but he jumped further back.

"Even you should know about Zero being more aware of his vampire instinct. Do you think you could hide the kind of vampire he is to me? The kind where they can't take any blood tablets to fulfill their thirst."

"How did you-"

"You're still too young to hide anything from me!"

After he said that, Uncle grabbed my arm to throw me to the pool that was next to him. At the same time, my body hit the water and the other two shouted my name. The water surrounded me for my vision to become blurry of their figures. I can see Zero ready to jump in but Uncle pushed him back. I swam up to the surface for some much-needed air.

Yagari had his gun pointed to the close-eyed Zero. He wasn't going to fight him yet!

"Sagittarius stop the weapon!"

The purple light from the bracelet shot up to have Yagari lose his balance. The gun wasn't pointing at Zero but that doesn't mean it won't come back. I got out of the pool to ready Sagitarrius bow and four purple arrows appear.

"Make one more move of your gun and I'll shoot one of these arrows to make that weapon of yours explode."

Yagari and I challenged each other for the first to make the move. It was these positions that had me remember our times in training. Here we were, Uncle and niece, protecting someone who we both know but are on different terms on how to help him.

"Mei, stop."

Zero's voice came up from behind me. I glanced at him to see his looking lifeless. He only stared at me for a second but mainly stare at the muzzle. He gave up before anything has started. Damn it.

"Why has it turned into this! That's why I say I hate Vampire hunters!"

"Father?"

Father took hold of Yagari's angrily.

"How could you have thrown your goddaughter to the pool like that, you fiend?! She just got over a fever! Are you trying to get her even sicker?"

I let go of the Sagittarius bow for it to disappear. Father removed his coat to put around my soaking body. He helped me get up first before aiding Zero and Yuki. However, they ignored his help to stand on my side.

"What kind of person are you?"

Yuki asked Yagari angrily. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Yagari Toga, vampire hunter. I am Zero's sensei. I am also the Uncle/godfather of your little sister, Mei."

Yuki stared at me surprised but I ignored her look. I looked over at Zero for our eyes to connect. We stared at each other in a silent conversation. He was surprised about his teacher being my godfather but it wasn't shown on his face. Zero kept up the look of giving up.

Father patted my back to move forward with Yagari and Zero behind me. He had told Yuki to return to her dorm and leave this up to him. We sat in the Chairman's office for a while. When we arrived, Father gave Yagari an earful for his action towards me. Yagari ignored him to keep his stare at his two students.

He interrupted Father by telling Zero that he will deal with him later. He was going to move him to Father's guestroom until something was going to be settled. He gave me a lecture about the incident with Aido. He was angry at the fact that I could almost die, and that I couldn't fight him off without using Sagittarius. Since he came back, my training with him will be more severe than four years ago. He requested my father to give some kind of punishment.

Unfortunately, Father has agreed. From then on, my father has ordered me to not use Sagittarius in training but Apollo. Apollo is my second weapon that is harder to use. He is a picky weapon but one of the most powerful to have ever been created. No one knows who created this weapon. However, they know that only two people were fortunate enough to use the weapon. The names are unknown but I am the third one.

Another part of my punishment is for me to follow Yagari into the night class. Yagari wants to see how I have interacted with these vampires since his absence. I could not make any complaints about this. Whether I like it or not, this was a decision that wasn't going to change.

This was the end of the discussion.

* * *

The sun rays lit my room. I didn't sleep that night nor was I in the mood to go to class. However, I needed to go because of too many absences this week. The day begins like any normal morning except there was no conversation with Yuki. Zero did not come to school or the cross-examination. A pair of brown-red eyes connected with mine. The words being said to him from last night echoed in my head. I broke off our connection to head inside the Academy after them.

While they were in the classroom, I waited outside for the man that was supposed to watch me. He came in wearing a suit and holding a book on his shoulder.

"Mei, you came right on time."

"If I skipped, the training would put me in the hospital."

Yagari rubbed my head with a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm going to do with Zero? Or what will that idiot older sister of yours do?"

"You say she's older but we know who is more mature between us. Also, it is none of my business what goes on between them like it is none of her business between Zero and me. Let us get this over with."

I opened the door for the dark aura of vampires comes at us. The room was lightly lit from the candles. It's surprising how their eyesight could see their textbooks this dark. I could see why some of them are jealous of humans. We are gifted to see the beautiful world from the sun, but they are unfortunate to never see the beauty.

Yagari walked in the classroom first. The vampires were on high alert from his appearance. The glare did not belittle Uncle but made him happier than anything. A few murmurs came into my direction when I made my appearance inside. Yagari moved to the front while I stand near the closed door.

"I'm Yagari Toga, your substitute teacher for morals. Yoroshiku? Vampires..."

"Yagari... The number one vampire hunter that appeared in the news had the same name."

Rima informs the class with her glare towards him.

"So, this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot."

My body flinched from Aido's voice. I gripped a hold of my arm to calm my nerves from shaking. Suddenly, a pat on my head caught me by surprise. The owner of this hand was Shiki. He was giving me an emotionless expression but that was okay. His small little reaction calmed my nerves enough to let me go of my arm.

"Relax, everyone... I've gotten a teaching license. I'm now a qualified educator,"

"Last I heard, you were in a far off place. So, you're back."

Kaname speaks up from his spot to lean on the wall. He did not make eye contact with Yagari but continue his talk with them.

"Still gathering info on the Night class? Or do you have a target among us... Yagari- 'sensei'."

"All in all Kuran Kaname. So sorry, but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class, I'll probably add to that record?"

Kaname chuckles shutting his book in amusement. Their class was starting so Shiki had to return to his seat. The warm feeling of his presence was gone and the ominous feeling of the vampires returned. It was the same feeling that was from that night. I hope Ichijo like my birthday gift.

"Also, Mei, I've noticed the way you flinched when that boy with blond hair and blue eyes spoke. Is he the one named Aido Hanabusa?"

My eyes widen at that question. My heart thumped loudly from my chest and my breath was shallow. I didn't want to answer that question. The almost death experience still wasn't out of my mind.

"I see, your silence answers that question. Listen here vampires, if I'm being told that an accident like this occurs again. As her Uncle, I do not care if I will get in trouble for this but I will murder anyone that makes a motion to kill her."

Everyone whisper in surprise from his declaration. Some of them did not know that actions like that night were taken. Some were staring at Aido with praise but a few were glaring at Aido with disrespect. I looked at Aido for him to stare at me. He walks down the steps to be in front of me. He surprised the whole class by getting on his knees to bow.

"I am so sorry for what I did that night, Mei-chan. I did not know what came over me. Please forgive me."

The room turns silent. As I look at his state, the shape of his figure on the wall that night came to me. Is Aidou okay? Did Kaname injure him so badly? Should I not forgive him? He was super angry because of those men that interrupted his sleep. The sunlight does not help his attitude from adjusting to anything. Plus, that night from the beginning did make him go blood-hungry. I got on my knees to put my hands on his shoulder. He raised his head to look at me surprised.

"Aido-senpai, I know that not every vampire has it easy with the blood tablets. The tablets are no comparison to regular blood so it's hard for everyone here to calm their thirst. Plus, you were jealous of Yuki's relationship with Kuran-sama right?"

"Huh?! No, that's not-"

I chuckle slightly at his behavior that was trying to deny it. My chuckling caught him by surprise to stop his rant. I smiled softly staring at him.

"I forgive you Aido-senpai. I'm not happy with you almost killing me and I'll be frightened for a bit. Nevertheless, I am a strong person. So, let's forget this incident ever happened."

"Mei-chan..."

I got up to stretch out my hand towards him.

"You have class, Aido-senpai."

After that, the discussion about that night was settled. Aido and I might not views things the same way but we are gaining respect for each other. It's difficult for me to try to understand these vampires' ways of life but they do not the same for humans. Some of them came here to be noticed by Kaname and one day become his queen. The others are here to support the pacifist idea.

What am I here for though? I believed the reason for me to remember these events is to help the love triangle make their lives easier. Plus, any character that I believe wasn't fair would become more involved with this story. That is what I decided from the memories of Anastasia. But, what happens after Yuki becomes a Pureblood? I'm not sure. I think I'll become less involved in their lives and make my own story.

* * *

The bell ring for Uncle's lecture to end. We exit the room but saw an angry Yuki standing in front of the window. She glared at Yagari then focused her attention on me. This whole morning, I have ignored her and that isn't going to change. I walked down the hallway that would lead me to the Academy doors but her hand grabbed my arm.

"Mei, I know you know where Zero is. Please tell me."

I didn't respond to her.

"Please, Mei. I just want to make sure that he is fine-"

"Then what are you going to do?"

I felt her hand flinch on my arm. My voice and attitude towards her were colder than normal but I didn't care right now. I was having my issues.

"What am I-? Well obviously, I want to save him!"

"So is offering your blood the best course of option for him? The Zero we know hated drinking your blood. If you did that to him, he would be in more pain."

"Mei... Don't you want to save him! You heard the way he talked to you that night."

 **"Mei, stop."**

Of course, I heard it in his voice. That voice of giving up and allowing Uncle to kill him. He was giving up before he can even try. However, what can I do? Our blood isn't an option to help. The moment we give him our blood, it will be his ruin. The vampire inside him will crave blood so much that he wouldn't be able to control his senses. If only, she would be here already. Zero needs to wait.

My eyes widen as that thought came to me. She **is** going to be here soon and Zero has waited for four years. He didn't need our blood from the beginning. All he needs is for someone to help him find the reason to live.

"I know what to do."

"Mei?"

I removed Yuki's hand from my arm to grip on it. For the first time today, I properly looked at Yuki.

"Don't worry Yuki. Zero will come back to school tomorrow. Wait for him."

I looked at Uncle for a silent request for me to leave. He nodded his head.

I released her hand to run off towards the Academy doors but went in a different direction from the normal patrol routine. Zero, you had a reason to live but the moment you saw Uncle. It was lost. You need to find it again. You didn't need anyone's blood. That was a decision that Yuki made on her own and your kind heart did as you ask. Zero, please. Please find it before he shoots you.

I slammed on the door for Zero's surprised expression revealed himself from the slightly open door. His eyes didn't look lifeless like that night. They were normal, for now. My breath was heavy but that didn't matter.

"Zero."

"You should go back, Mei."

He begins to close the door on me but I grabbed hold of it to keep it open.

"No, I'm not going back. Not after I saw the life in your eyes vanished. The moment you saw Uncle, the spirit you had was gone."

"Mei, do you remember when sensei lost his eye?"

"He got it from his Level E vampire fiance, but Zero that wasn't your fault-"

"He lost it while protecting me! All because of our innocent assumption that doctors and nurses are good. The price of naivety..."

"I already know this, Zero! I remember the tears that fell on his face that night too. How can I possibly forget something like that? Despite that, I know he doesn't regret protecting you! He loves you like his son! It's because of what Uncle said about vampires being only enemies that you look at yourself like one! This isn't the case! Zero, you haven't lost your human side! You can't just leave us without getting all of your effort to live!"

I pulled on the door wide open for me to get a better look at him. This whole time of my speech, he did not look at me. It's that vampire inside him that is screaming for blood. I entered the room for me to grab his hand and pull us into the shower. I turned on the water and grabbed hold of the showerhead.

"Mei?"

"You lost the will to live."

I heard him gasp but that didn't stop me from spraying him.

"Hey, Mei! Stop that!"

"Where is the Zero that was planning on revenge for his family?! What happened to the Zero that I was told by Uncle and Ichiru who doesn't give up on anything?! This isn't the boy that I've heard about!"

"Mei, stop!"

He went to grab the showerhead but I backed away from him grabbing it.

"I'm not giving you my blood."

He stopped midair staring down at me. The water was going up to drench us both.

"All this time, I knew that by giving you blood. You would hate yourself even more. I tried to find so many ways to prevent that but it leaves me to the only solution. That woman's blood is the key to free you from insanity. But how can I make you wait for her? What can I do to bring the life back in your eyes? The truth is, I can't do that."

I let go of the showerhead for it to bang on the floor. We continue staring at each other with our clothes and hair sticking to us.

"So many questions in my head related to this and many answers that were not the right ones. It isn't me that is to save. No, it isn't Yuki. We are the support that will be there for you but you need to be the one find it, Zero. Zero, please. You need to find a reason to live again!"

His eyes widen backing up to bump on the wall. He slides down onto the floor holding his head in his hands.

"Mei, how can you know what's in my head when I'm not sure about it myself? Every time I stare at you, I can see the veins in your body with blood flowing at every part. I'm scared that I'll indulge the vampire inside me and not able to control it. Yet, every time I'm close. You're there by my side. Can you save me?"

I knell down to Zero grabbing hold of his hands. He looked back up at me with his tears building up.

"I made you a promise. I don't make my promises lightly. I'll save the vampire that is fighting to take control of you, but you need to find the reason to live. This is a choice that I made when you became a part of my life Zero. Now, you need to make a choice too."

"Mei."

"Live Zero."

Zero startled me by wrapping his arms around my waist. There was no more talking after that. The only sounds were our breath and the water hitting the shower floor. Never in my life did I think that Zero would hug me this tightly. His grip on my shirt was in a desperate grip. Even if I moved, I didn't want to leave him alone. He has been hiding this fear for so long. The amount of taunting from Kaname and the nightmares weren't helping him at all. Now that we are all aware, he must realize that he isn't alone anymore. We are here for him, including Yagari.

This is the best decision, right?

* * *

We stayed in this position for more than a few hours and the air was getting cold. Plus, I was sneezing a lot. Zero was the first to let me go. He got up from the floor to turn off the water and hand me a towel. He put on a towel on my head then help me dry off my hair. After he finished, he wrapped me up in one of his big warm jackets. The sleeves were so long that my hands couldn't be seen. Is this what it's like to wear a guy's clothing? Zero helped me up from the ground and walk with me to the door.

"Go get some sleep, Mei. I'll see you later."

"Does that mean you will come to school tomorrow?"

I turn to look at him. What I saw had my heart beating so loudly from my chest. The image of him had me question if I was looking at an illusion. He was giving me a real smile. He's so handsome.

"We will see."

Zero closed the door in front of me. I can feel my face getting so hot. That was a surprise attack coming at me from nowhere. I wasn't ready.

"Stupid Zero."

I smiled at the door then walked off to leave the building. It was time for me to head over to Father's office about my decision with Zero. Someone's appearance made me stop from moving forward. He was staring at me with disappointment. I caught myself gawking at him to look away. He is the last person that I want to talk to him.

Plus, I need to get to the chairman's office. The air is so cold and my face feels so hot. Zero's smiling face won't get out of my head.

"Mei, where do you intend to go?"

His voice had me trembling more than the cold. It was none of his business where I was going.

"I'm going to go to the Chairman's office."

Huh? Why am I telling him this? My head is starting to hurt. Wait, why am I breathing so heavily?

"In your wet clothes?"

"Is that a problem?"

The sound of his footsteps on the pavement got closer to me. I could feel the softness on his hand on my cheek. It was so cold compared to my hot face.

"You're burning up. Why is your uniform drenched?"

Stop asking me questions. My head is hurting so bad that I can't answer them. Please leave me alone so I can go to Father. I slapped Kaname's hand off my cheek to move around him but lost balance from the first step. Luckily, Kaname caught me before my face landed on the ground. The ground is spinning in the left and right motion. My head hurts so much that I can't think.

"Mei, you're burning up so badly-"

"How?"

Kaname didn't respond.

"How can you know every time where I am? Why do you always appear in front of me at my worst moments? Why do you keep bringing up Zero to me so much in hate? I understand you're jealous about Zero being close to Yuki because you love her. Yet, you do such cruel things to her in front of me. I hate you for that. Why can't you leave me alone? I hate you. You stupid pureblood prince."

I felt my eyes burn from the tears. Kaname's hold didn't lessen but it didn't tighten either. I didn't know what he was thinking or what expression he was showing.

"Ah, I'm so tired."

My body was getting so heavy that I couldn't move. My eyes wouldn't open anymore and all of my senses were gone. It was so peaceful.

* * *

Kaname can feel her relax in his arm that was holding her from the ground. He carefully turned her around so he can carry in a way to support her head on his chest. He noticed the tears that were falling on her red cheeks. Her warm breath could be seen in this cold weather. Her sleeping face was nowhere near to the distress and pain that she wears every day. That smile she gave to Aido was nothing compared to her real bright smile. Her small chuckles weren't the sounds he wanted to hear from her. That wasn't her laughter but a fake one. Her real laugh could warm his heart in an instant. Her warm hugs can make anyone's horrible day turn into a good one. All of that was gone.

Ever since Zero's arrival, the happy girl he knew was gone. She faces him back and talks to him like they are strangers. Why her personality turned 180? He wasn't sure of that reason, but he knows that his little girl was gone. Kaname leans his head down to her face. He stares at her eyelids, her small button nose, then small pink lips, and finally her white unpierced neck.

"You are so cruel to me, Mei."

Kaname moved his face away from her to proceed down to her home.

What they didn't know was a certain vampire hunter was smoking near the tree closest to them. He blew the smoke into the night sky.

"Emiko... what a stubborn child you asked me to teach."

Kaien saw from the window the two figures heading towards the house. He quickly opens his door to let Kaname inside the home. Kaname headed towards her room. He knew which way to go from the scent that was around the plain room. It's the same room that he used to come to read her stories before bed.

"Kaname, what happened?"

"It would appear that she has gotten a severe cold. She came out wearing wet clothes and her face was burning red. I wonder why her clothes were soaked?"

"The important thing is that she is home and is getting some rest."

"I suppose."

Kaname put her on the bed with Zero's coat and wet clothes still on. He needed to leave so Kaien could change. He grew startled from her turn to see a painful look at her face.

"Shizuka... Ichiru..."

Kaname put his hand on her head for a purple glow to appear. Her face relaxes and continues her sleep. She was dreaming about that dreadful woman that was going to be their ruin.

"Two days. She will stay in bed for two days until she is fully healed. The stress is has added more to her rising fever. I'll come by to check up on her as soon as I can."

"I understand Kaname."

Kaname kissed her forehead in means of goodbye for now. He walked out of her room with the Chairman following him out of the building. The prince stopped outside to look at the Chairman.

"What are you going to do now Kaname?"

"I'll help Mei with the situation about Zero. She can't do this alone anymore. Have a good night, Chairman Kurosu."

That was his final send-off before heading to the Moon Dorm. Kaien sighed at Kaname's back. He closed the door to head back to his daughter's room. She was curled up in the coat that would make it impossible for him to take it off. He walked over to her sleeping form with a small pat on her head.

"Oh, Mei. What has happened to you?"

 _ **Yay! I'm done! Sorry guys about having you wait so long. I've just been so tired lately because the finals of college are coming up and I need to prepare for that. I hope you enjoyed and please be patient for more.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright! I got my motivation back. I am so happy about that. Finally, my favorite part of the whole story. The memories. Let us get started, shall we?**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Memories I**

 _The snowflakes fell on the baby's face. She cried as loud as her little lungs could do. There was a door that opens beside her with a small light to show her in a blanket. Her crying had alerted the person from inside the building. When he saw the baby at his doorstep, he looked left and right to see no one in his radius. He picked up the baby carefully to see her cheeks rosy-colored. This baby was so beautiful. How can someone leave this child here in the frozen snow? He was mad for sure but this person must have had a good reason. He brought her inside the house with a decision that was going to change his life forever._

 _"Huh? You're telling me you found her on your doorstep?"_

 _"That's what I said. I don't have any baby supplies or a crib for her to sleep on. That's why I'm asking if you could go into town and get her for me."_

 _"Wait, you're thinking of keeping her?"_

 _The two men having this discussion was inside the owner's room. Their eyes were on the sleeping baby that was wrapped in a different blanket. She looked to be only four months old so that would mean her birthday was in June. The owner stretched out his hand to her chubby cheeks and her softness. The baby made a smalls movement to lean her cheeks closer to his hand. The moment she did, a small smile stretched out her face. This shock the man from the way he reacted to his touch. This was getting bad. The man was starting to fall in love with this cute little bundle of joy._

 _"Yes. I'm going to adopt her."_

 _The man sighed from behind seeing the actions that were taken place. He knew that he wouldn't change the man's mind after this._

 _"Alright, Kaien. I won't change your mind but what are you going to name her? We can't name her baby for the rest of her life."_

 _Kaien smiled as her little eyelids open. He has never seen such a beautiful green color from someone so young. Normally, babies will start with blue eyes then slowly change to a different color from the sunlight. However, this one's eyes were set exactly as it was. Everything about her was so beautiful._

 _"Mei."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Mei, it's a Chinese name that means beautiful."_

 _"Hmmm. Mei Kurosu, it has a nice ring to it. Alright, I'm going off to get the supplies."_

 _"Thank you, Toga."_

 _It was that day that Mei Kurosu was born. The adoption was a tricky one with her because it was the first time he had to go through something like this. It took a whole month for the adoption agency to accept the proposal. When she finally became is a legitimate daughter, he introduced her to everyone that he knew. It was a big announcement for the Vampire Hunter Association. They believed that she was going to take over duties that Kaien had left them for her. That wasn't the case. Kaien retired because of the interaction he had made with one certain vampire. Anyway, he decided to assign Toga as her godfather in case something happened to him. There was a big argument with his decision. He couldn't be a godfather because he wasn't good at being a father. Kaien argued that he couldn't trust anyone but him. This went on for a couple of hours but stopped when Mei started crying._

 _They both turned to her crib to see her on her tummy staring at them. She was crying because of their arguing. Wait, how is she already on her belly? He was positive that he put the child on her back. Did she roll over with anyone noticing? A baby doesn't normally roll on their front till another month or two. The two gasped in shock to start crawling in her crib. She wanted to get out to go to her daddy._

 _What in the world is this baby?_

 _Kaien got her out of the crib for the baby to cling onto him. She was crying so badly._

 _"She just crawled. How is she already crawling?"_

 _"I-I don't know. I do know that she is something special though."_

 _"You could say that again."_

 _The two smiled at Mei. Mei took notice of their stares for her crying turned to sniffles. Their smiles had her make a big smile of her own. Yagari came over to take hold of the smiling baby. He was teasing her crying. She didn't like the teasing so she blew a bubble in response. Yagari softly threw her up in the air daring her to do that again. The little one laughed happily at this play with him. She has decided that this was going to be her favorite person besides Daddy._

 _Kaien watched the two interact with each other with a smile. Yagari might say that his decision was horrible but he has never been more right. The way he reacts with her is the cutest thing. He hopes that she could be the one person that can help those from the dark. She would shine a light on those that will need her the most._

The memories of when I was a baby were small. There were so many fragments that I could have remembered when I was younger but disappeared over time. The memories, before the age of two, we're told to me by my Father and Yagari. However, they didn't tell me any stories about **her**.

A feeling of heaviness on my chest made it harder to breathe. The feel of my heartbeat in my ribcage hurt. I couldn't find the energy to move my tired limbs to see what this heavy feeling was. My body was causing me so pain. The only thing I could do was go back to sleep but I didn't want to. If I did that, then the memories buried deep inside me will come before my eyes. I didn't want to remember them. I don't want to remember the pain or lost again. The darkness from my eyelids was swirling and the feeling of no longer be in the present came to me. No! I don't want to remember! I don't want to be in that nightmare!

 _Mei opened her eyes to be her childhood room. She has grown from being a small infant that can crawl to someone that can walk and talk at the age of two. Her thin, dark brown hair had reached her shoulders by this point, and her green eyes are big and round. Some of her baby fat was gone but she still had those chubby cheeks. One night, she woke up to see the leaves fall from their trees. It was so pretty to watch some of the leaves change their colors and others fall. She has decided to grab her coat to see the outside world. Her father was passed out in his room so he wouldn't know about her leaving._

 _She opened the door enough for her to leave the building. She ran off into the forest to watch the leaves fly with the wind. The fall season was the prettiest by far to her. Spring is pretty but she hates the allergies that come with it. Winter was beautiful with the snow but was way too cold, and summer was burning hot. Fall was her favorite season. She smiled staring at one tree that was covered in red leaves._

 _"Wow, so pretty."_

 _She reached over to pick one of the leaves off the tree. Mei_ _thought about giving it to her father. She was going to say that the leaf flies in her room when she woke up. The wind's strong breeze alerted her to realize that it was going to get worst. The little girl was about to head inside but something pink fly in front of her vision. She carefully put the object on her palm to see a petal from a flower. This didn't make any sense. Flowers weren't supposed to blossom till next year. Another pink petal came into view, then hundreds of others followed. She looked at where the petals were coming from to see a tree filled with the flower. On one of the branches, there was a woman with long white hair and pink eyes. Her white kimono goes in the direction with the window._

 _At this time, Mei was able to identify the difference between humans and vampires. She was specifically skilled to know what kind of vampires they are. It had much to do with her aura and the power that they radiate with. This person in front of her was so beautiful. She knew that she was a Pureblood. Why would a Pureblood be here of all places?_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _She asked quietly to the woman. The pureblood meets her eyes for tears to fall on her cheek._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _They stared at each other waiting for the other person to answer. In her eyes, Mei could see the loneliness that took place in them. She seemed to be longing for something or someone to save her. Mei knew of the history from her Uncle. She could recall the times where Father interrupted him from getting too far in the dark about it. He was the one that told her that many Purebloods are creatures of the night that wish to escape their fate. They are worshipped by the vampire society but are so lonely._

 _His words stuck in her head. She outstretched her small arms to present the Pureblood the red leaf._

 _"My name is Mei. Can you tell me yours?"_

 _The woman gracefully jumped down to the ground. Her bare feet made the leaves crunch from the steps she took. When she finally was in front of the small human girl, she gently took the red leaf with care._

 _"Shizuka Hio."_

 _The wind got harsher with the leaves and pink petals to circle them. They didn't care about the things happening around them. Their eyes were focused on each other. It was at this moment that Mei felt like she could friends with this Pureblood. She was one of the good vampires that Father has talked about. It was at this scene that made Mei decided to get to know more about this Pureblood. She didn't know why she thought that but it could be because of her gentle eyes._

* * *

 _Mei wasn't found out by Kaien when he woke up the next morning. She was in her room but he noticed something strange. The little girl was staring at her bedroom window and was holding a flower petal. Where did she get a flower petal in fall? He shrugged his shoulders to stretch out arms with a yawn. He made his way to the kitchen._

 _The young child, on the other hand, could not wait for the night to fall. She wanted to see her again. The human child did not understand the strange feeling she had towards that Pureblood but it was a nice one. She knew that vampires can't go outside in the sun but she didn't care. Mei wanted to be stuck in the memory of meeting her._

 _After waiting patiently for nightfall and Kaien to sleep, she grabbed her coat and exit the building again. She knew her way around the forest from growing up in these parts. Mei was hoping that Shizuka was going to be at that same spot as before. She arrived at the tree where she thought the Pureblood was going to be. Though, the tree was stripped bare. The petals from last night were gone and so was she. Mei didn't leave. She sat near the tree waiting for her arrival. She waited and waited but nothing came. It was getting darker and the air was colder. A yawn escaped her but she shook her head to stop it mid-yawn. She wasn't tired. She was going to be a good girl and wait for Shizuka._

 _In a few minutes, she curled up and fell asleep. The bare tree behind her had one pink flower bloom. There were three more that appeared and it continues to grow. The bare tree was covered in the flower from the woman standing in front of the small girl. Shizuka softly picked up the young child for her to rest on her. That action brought the child to wake up from her slumber._

 _When Mei opened her round green eyes, she saw the bare tree covered in flowers and the woman. Mei gave her a big smile to hug around her shoulders._

 _"You came."_

 _"Why are you here, child? What is your purpose for coming here?"_

 _Mei released the hug to look at Shizuka confused._

 _"Should there be a purpose for wanting to see you?"_

 _Shizuka's eyes widen from that. She was surprised to find out that this little child mainly wanted to be here for her. Her warm smile and a big hug had this Pureblood cold heart lighten. A full flower with pink petals came falling to tangle in her hair. Shizuka lightly grabbed the flower for Mei to see._

 _"Pretty. What's it called?"_

 _"It's a cherry blossom."_

 _"Cherry blossom."_

 _Mei gently took the flower from Shizuka to gaze at it. She looked at the flower, then at Shizuka's eyes to see the similarities._

 _"It's the same colors are your eyes, Shizuka-chan! It's so pretty."_

 _Shizuka smiled gently at her. The Pureblood poked the child's nose for her to sneeze cutely._

 _"Not as pretty as you, Mei."_

 _The girl whined at the compliment but laughed. They both looked up at the dark black sky with the cherry blossom and her hair flying up in her vision. Little did they both know that this bond of theirs was only the beginning._

This was the first secret that I had to keep from Father. My Uncle and Father had told me that Purebloods are leaders of the vampire society, and being near one could be dangerous. I didn't want them to stop me from seeing Shizuka so I decided to keep this all to myself. There were a few times that I got caught by them from going out late. I did get grounded but Shizuka surprised me by coming up to my window. We would talk for hours on end. She did scold me for not sleeping at night, but I ignored those lectures. These nights were special to me, except for that one time.

 _Mei was on her way to go Shizuka with a coat in hand but noticed a peculiar door slightly opened. This door has never been opened since she could memory. The little girl was curious to know what was inside. Plus, she had a few more minutes before seeing Shizuka. She entered the darkroom to spot a desk in the middle and books all around the room. It was quite messy but that didn't stop her from going further inside. She looked through all of the books that had different writing on them. They were published by many different authors. Mei went around the desk to see a drawer wide open. In the drawer was a single file that had her name on it. She carefully took the file in her hands but some papers did drop on the floor. The one paper that fells had the words 'adoption'._

 _It was that night Mei knew the horrible truth. Kaien Kurosu isn't her biological father._

* * *

"How is she?"

Kaien was in the kitchen when that question was asked from Yuki's lips. He turned to face the two guardians. Their faces showed worry for their missing guardian that was in her bed. They were informed by Kaname this morning about the horrible fever that she has. It was time for them to start the nightly patrol but it was different this time. They couldn't help but worry about her health. Kaien smiled at them then proceeded to make Mei's favorite soup.

"She is going to be okay. Mei is taking a break for two days. Until she is fully healed, she won't be joining in the nightly patrol. Zero, do not blame yourself for her getting sick. We all do know what that child is thinking to have gotten her so sick."

He didn't need to see that Zero was gripping on his arm in shame. Kaien was able to tell by the sorrow aura that was coming out of it. At least, he was feeling better. It would be worst if both of them were feeling under the weather. Yagari notified him about what had occurred this morning. Who would have thought that Kaname was going to do what he said? He heard footsteps getting softer to glance at the kitchen entranced. Zero had left Yuki with him. She had a worried look on her face too. Kaien smiled to put the spoon and knife down on the holder.

"Yuki, won't you come over to help me make some food for Mei. I'm sure she will be starving when she wakes up."

Yuki looked up at him surprised but nodded her head. She entered further into the kitchen. She imagined that Mei would wake up tomorrow with a shock expression from the food she made.

 **"You made this Yuki?"**

 **"Well, the Chairman and I both worked on it. I was told that you were stressed with homework, so I wanted to make you something."**

 **Mei smiled at her older sister to lean her forehead towards her.**

 **"Thanks, Yuki. I was starving."**

The girls laughed when Mei tried a bit of the food but had a blue face after the taste. Mei acted like the food was good because she didn't want to hurt Yuki's feelings. She continued to eat the food despite it being bad for her stomach. It was the first time that Yuki had tried to make anything for Mei. Mei was the one that mainly cooked all the meals. Later did she found out that Mei had food poisoning from it. Despite her telling Yuki that it wasn't because of her food, Yuki knew better. Mei is a gentle and kind person. Yuki knows that she loves her but it's difficult to see that when her actions and expression don't show it anymore.

Meanwhile, Zero walked down the halls to Mei's door. He hesitated on whether to go inside and check up on her but was afraid of the risk. He can hear her heavy breathing and the groans of pain. The scent of her smell was all around that room. She smells so nice. The scent was roses and vanilla. How can someone smell so nice? Would her blood taste as sweet too? His eyes widen when the thought of her blood came to him. This was beyond disgusting for him to feel like this. He agreed to wait till she finds some way. His teacher has told him that woman is alive but how is she going to find her? Did Mei know that she was alive?

While Zero was battling with himself at her, Mei was tossing and turning on her bed. She removed the blanket from her heated body but then put it back on when she was freezing. It was battle outside and inside. Her childhood memories were screaming in her ears for Shizuka. The air was freezing her ears and she swore she can see her breath. Don't run that way. Don't go to the direction of Shizuka. If you do, then something bad is going to happen.

 _"Shizuka!"_

 _Everything before her was black and white. The color that she loved had vanished. The words of adoption, not biological, and not his daughter was entering her mind. How could her Father keep this secret from her? She screamed so loudly to wake up her Father and Uncle but didn't have time to see their expression. She slammed the door so wide open that a loud bang echoed the building. Her tears made her vision fuzzy but were able to detect the white and pink color of Shizuka. She wrapped her arms tightly enough her waist for the Pureblood to stumble at the impact. The human girl's tears soaked her kimono but that didn't matter to the Pureblood. She let the human child cry in her arms. She was able to tell slightly of what Mei was telling her. The child's voice muffled from her kimono._

 _A sound of many footsteps stopped her crying screams and had Shizuka's hold on her tightly. When Mei turned to the footsteps, she saw not one, not two, but fifteen glowing-red insane vampires staring at them. These were the vampires that Uncle had told her about. Level E vampires that were once human that had been bitten by Purebloods. They stared at Shizuka to be familiar with her appearance but look down at me. She can see one of the vampires licking their lips with its long tongue. Her body shivered from the way she was being stared at. One of the vampires was brave enough to jump on Shizuka from behind. She covered the child's eyes with her hand with the wind to pick up even harsher than before. The hurried footsteps of other vampires came closer to Mei but were stopped by that wind. She removed her hand from the child's eyes to see layers of dust from where the vampires stood. However, more vampires came out of hiding from the forest._

 _"Okay, Mei. I'll hold them off but you need to run understand?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Now!"_

 _Shizuka let her go to fight off the vampire that had their claws near Mei's face. The child did as she asked to run off from her side and try to find Father and Uncle. The sounds of Shizuka's fighting grew fainter but footsteps from behind her got louder. She glanced behind her to see three Level E vampires running after her. They were faster compared to her small legs. She didn't have Sagittarius or Apollo during this time so she couldn't defend herself. She returns to look straight ahead of her. She saw two figures that were coming towards her. It was her Father and Uncle._

 _"Father! Uncle-"_

 _She was cut off by the feeling of a hand grabbing her upper arm and her vision was sideways. The wind was knocked out of her by the tree bark hitting her back. A sound of a gunshot had turned the vampire that grabbed her into dust. Her vision was only able to be seen with lines of colors along with the person's shape. It was difficult to see them and harder for her to breathe. Suddenly, memories of a hospital came to her with a woman sitting beside her. There were other memories with this specific woman. She was moving her mouth but no words or no noise were coming out of them. Each memory she had was with the woman but was stranger was the next one. It was Kaien Kurosu and Toga Yagari on TV, but it was a scene with Kaien taking his gun from him. It was strange to her to see memories like these of a stranger but they all seem familiar. There were so many things in these memories of this person that was weird to Mei. In the last scene, the woman's fuzzy appearance came into play with her mouth wide. The image of her was getting black but Mei was able to hear one word or one name._

 ** _"Anastasia!"_**

 _"M... Me... Mei! Mei, baby girl, can you hear me?"_

 _The child slowly opened her eyes to see a man with blond hair and hazel eyes staring at her. The person next to her had black and blue hair. It was Kaien Kurosu and Toga Yagari. They were shouting her name but it felt weird. The name of Mei sounded familiar to the child but wasn't her name also Anastasia? Instantaneously, the memories of Mei and Anastasia meddled in together to the child's mind. She screamed in pain from all of this coming at her before her eyes. The human child could feel her back burning from the tree bark. It was too much. Anastasia's memories were getting too much for her small brain to comprehend. Mei passed out, again, unable to take these scenes all in once._

 _A day has passed since that incident with Mei. Her back had bandages all over it but it would leave a long scar. It was thankfully was going to heal but her mind was a nightmare. The whole day she was unconscious, Mei was screaming for someone to help her get out of these nightmares of Anastasia. She understood why she was seeing this when the anime of Vampire Knight would come on or see from her eyes the manga. She finally woke up when the last scene of Anastasia was dead asleep in red. Mei shot up from her bed to scream._

 _Her Father and Uncle came rushing inside the room to see her breathing heavily. Mei Kurosu was finally awake but so was Anastasia._

* * *

 _It took a week for her to calm down before her Father had enough time to talk about what she saw. Kaien slowly spoke for her to understand the whole story. To say she wasn't disappointed was a lie. However, it did make sense. She had green eyes and dark brown almost black hair. Kaien had hazel eyes with ash-blond hair. Plus, they didn't even look like so it was a matter of time before she figured it out. Now that she has the memories of Anastasia, it didn't help with the fact that he couldn't have kids._

 _"I am sorry Mei. It was never my intention to have hurt you this much. Please remember this. The moment I picked you up at my door, I knew that you were my daughter. You are my daughter, blood or not, and that is never going to change."_

 _Mei looked at her father with wide eyes. She couldn't help the smile that was stretched upwards on her lips. This was the first person that she could ever call her father. Mei jumped off her bed to hug him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back with small kisses on her head._

 _"I love you, daddy."_

 _"I love you, Mei."_

 _Uncle came into the room to see us hugging each other. He took Mei away from her father to put her up in the air. He had her look down at his angry expression. She smiled at me then reached for his face. Yagari moved her down for her to kiss his nose._

 _"I love you, Uncle."_

 _"Whatever brat. Same to you too."_

 _It wasn't what she expected of him to say but she was happy nonetheless. The memories of Anastasia still appears every night with new scenes of the vampire knight manga and anime. It became clear to her that this person's memories were her past-self life. Some of the memories continued like normal but the rest of the time she saw her death. She saw the Anastasia that had short dark brown hair sleeping with blood on her. It still confuses Mei on how she died, but it didn't change anything. She couldn't go back in time to try and find the reason for it. She was in a world that people would watch for entertainment. However, she didn't exist in them so what was she meant to do. Who was Mei Kurosu? Is that even her real name?_

* * *

Zero heard her breathing calm down after a bit. It would appear that her dream has slowly stopped for her to sleep peacefully. He sighed deciding not to enter her room and let her rest. It would be better this way. He was turned to walk down the halls but stop to feel the presence of a vampire. A powerful vampire in front of him, Kaname Kuran.

 **"Are you going to give up like that, Level E? While she is in pain and continues to think only about you."**

He was the one that showed up behind Yuki when his teacher pointed Bloody Rose at him. Those words had him react to pull the gun away from him. He got up to start questioning Kaname about what he meant. When he found out that Mei had suffered a fever the night after she left his room, he was shocked to realize she didn't get to her room to warm up. To leave her out in the cold wet was a bad move on his part.

He can feel the anger that Kaname evident in his voice and presence. This pureblood blames him for everything that has to do with Mei. The reason for her cold ways towards was because of him. He knew the way that pureblood stared at her. His eyes would fall on her back each time he saw him. He would notice her eyes wander to meet his. She can fool everyone about her feelings but not him.

Kaname walked past Zero to enter the kitchen that held Yuki and Kaien. Zero glared in front of him with his hands in a fist. It would seem he would have to patrol the grounds alone tonight.

* * *

 _Mei saw the world differently after those memories. It was another full year that took place before her relationship with Shizuka changed. She was aware of what Shizuka was going to do in the upcoming future, so she chose to help her out of this killing the Kiryuu clan. The three-year-old would show her all the beautiful things in this world at night. How humans and vampires could along if they tried to understand each other? Her eyes shine marveled by this but only time will tell what she thinks._

 _She begins her training more frequently with Yagari then before. Ever since that accident, the bleeding has stopped but the scar was deeply embedded in her back. No amount of healing was going to cover that. She didn't mind it though. It was a sign to show her why she was doing for what she did. Although, Anastasia memories would be fuzzy with some characters in this story. It would appear that she would have to see the person's face before the memories of them would take effect._

 _The hardest part of her memories was her Mother. Her smiling face would break Mei's heart because she knows she can never see those again. Yet, each night she would sing her mother's favorite song. It was a way to remember her. She hopes and prays that her death would not influence her mother's way of life. She understands that losing a child is the worst thing for any parent but she doesn't want to see her cry. She can't see her mother. She will sing her song so how can she stop crying?_

 _The more days have passed with Mei's memories of Anastasia appearing. Her personality from being a kind girl has not changed but the knowledge she holds has. It was tough for her to decided on what should she do with this? Does she wait for the two main protagonists to make their arrival or should she change things now? She didn't have time to make her decision, because of what waited outside the door._

 _"Mei. Mei, come to the door please."_

In the world outside of her dream, a stranger watched her peacefully in her sleep. The person stretched his hand to touch her heated cheek. They were informed by someone of her recent fever and came running to the Academy. This person looked over at her nightstand to see a letter with a cherry blossom seal on it. She didn't open the letter. The stranger kneeled to lean their forehead on hers. Her heated breath fanned the person's face, and her heated forehead was nothing compared to theirs.

"Idiot."

 _"You're such an idiot."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Mei stared at Ichiru with an upset look. He had insulted her for being an idiot when he is the sick one. Ichiru didn't listen to her when she said the rain was coming. He refused to listen and had them stay outside for a long time. In the end, Ichiru became sick and both children got scolded by Kaien._

 _"You're fault Ichi. I wanted to meet her too."_

 _"Her?"_

 _This was a risky decision to make on her part. If she introduces Shizuka to him earlier then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely. The darkness wouldn't be so bad in his heart. Two people that having the same feeling could connect and help one another. This might seems to be the best option for both of them. Mei turned to her sickly friend with a smile. he got startled when she hopped over to his side of the bed and got under the covers with him._

 _"When you get better, I'll introduce you to her. For now, do you want me to tell you a story about her to help you sleep?"_

 _Ichiru nodded his head. He got himself in a comfortable position in the little space he had. That was part of their friendship. Every night, for many years, they would tell bedtime stories. Mei's stories were about her adventures with Shizuka but left her name anonymous, and Ichiru would share the stories of his twin. Even though he tells the stories, she can see emotion shift from happiness to hateful for talking about his twin. They are twins but he has reached a point of losing everything._

 _During one night, everyone is asleep except for the two children that were tiptoeing out of the building. It was time for Mei to introduce Ichiru to Shizuka. This time, Yagari had started training with her Apollo so she had taken the object with her everywhere. The power of the weapon is still too much for her to use. Hopefully, she wouldn't use Apollo tonight._

 _"Shizuka!"_

 _Mei spotted the Pureblood near the familiar cherry blossom trees. The princess turned to face Mei and Ichiru with a smile on her face. Ichiru couldn't sense her being Pureblood like his twin or Mei can, but he can't deny her beauty. It caught him by surprise from the fact of Mei rushing to hug this person tightly. The woman kissed Mei's forehead and shielded her from the cold weather. They looked at each other with a hint of warmness that made him a question. Ichiru couldn't hear what Mei was telling the woman but the look the woman gave him winded him._

 _Her eyes were glowing red of a vampire._

* * *

The person from the outside tries to make their exit through the window. They stopped to stare at her for a few seconds then heard a crash from her door. The intruder stared at the culprit reasonable for this noise. It was her father. Kaien had dropped the plate of food from his hands to stare at the person shocked. Kaien couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like an illusion or a good dream that was too nice for him to wake up.

"You're alive, Ichiru."

The intruder was Ichiru Kiryu. He greeted the Chairman with a smirk

"It's been a while Kaien-sama. I came here to check up on her. After all, she is worried about her little-"

"You tell her that there is no need to worry. This child will be better than ever and will continue fighting."

"She was hoping you would say that. See you later, Kaien-sama."

Ichiru's jump from the window startled Kaien. He rushed over to check on the ground but he was gone. The missing boy was gone again. However, now he is aware that Ichiru is alive and was sent by that person. Kaien turned to look at his sleeping daughter. The poor child was drenched in her sweat.

"Mei, when you wake up. The lives you had effected will need you more than ever. I hope you can wake up soon."

Kaien grabbed a wet cloth for her sweaty forehead. Luckily, she wasn't wearing wet clothes but she gripped tightly to that coat. What on earth could be so special about that coat?

* * *

 _The relationship between Ichiru was complicated because of her interaction with Shizuka. His mindset was the influence of his parents, teacher, and brother. He believed that vampires were nothing but enemies for the Vampire Hunters to exterminate. It took her time to reason with but he did after a year. It caused her stress but it was worth it. Ichiru was seeing the world that she was seeing._

 _In that one year, Mei's strength had changed dramatically. The training with Yagari had made her body flexible in certain situations. Apollo was too hard of a weapon for her small frame so Sagittarius was the best option. This weapon wasn't going to be anything like Apollo but it will do its job. She had learned that Sagittarius was a weapon that will listen to her commands and weaken vampires. This way, the Vampire Hunter Association could take a Level E vampire into their custody and question them. Now, she has never been on missions but there were times Yagari had to use Sagittarius. He comes back with burns on his palms. Like Apollo, Sagittarius doesn't let anyone carry him. However, Sagittarius was used by more people than Apollo._

 _She, also, began to learn how to cook the most amazing meals from her father. She would do little experiments that end out being fantastic. Later in the two years, she decided on baking. Her father wasn't good at it but she was a master chief. At least, that's what her Uncle and Father tell her._

 _The Anastasia memories? Well, there are still bits of pieces missing that are a little bit hazy. Although, she knows about the important scenes that were going to take place. Though, she would have never guessed when they would arrive._

 _By this time, Mei just turned four-year-olds. She waited and waited for the Kuran siblings to show but they never did. It was strange. She thought she was close enough to Yuki's age for her to show. Yuki arrived when she was five right? The snow from the kitchen window was falling hard so where could they be? Suddenly, the doorbells ring alarmed them both. They weren't expecting Uncle or Ichiru so who could be at the door? Kaien was the first to leave the kitchen and proceed down the long entryway. She heard the door creak open with a huge aura of power in the air. The child had dropped her spoon from her hand. This power was far different from Shizuka's. This person's presence was much more than any normal vampire or Pureblood. It was a power from someone older and wiser._

 _Mei peeked out from the kitchen to see a young girl from the entrance. Her eyes widen from her Father to move out of the way to allow them to enter. She gasped when she saw a younger version of Kaname. She felt eyes on her to look at the warm eyes of her Father._

 _"Mei, you don't have to hide. Come over to meet our guest."_

 _Mei exit the kitchen nervous. The feeling of the Kuran prince was frightening that it sent shivers down her spine. How is her father not affected by this? Is she only being sensitive to this? The child shook her head to glance up at the Kuran boy. Her voice was caught in her throat when looked at his eyes. Kaname was staring at her the whole time. Not once did he look away._

 _"Kaname, this is my daughter Mei. Mei, I like you to meet you, Kaname."_

 _That was the official day for Mei to meet the Kuran siblings._

 ** _RE-EDIT ME: So... if you have gotten this fair then I AM SORRY! I completely messed up the ages. I thought Yuki was 16 during this time and was completely thrown off. Don't worry I will be changing them. I'm so sorry._**

 ** _Alright! That is done. Wow, that took a lot longer than I thought it would be. I enjoyed this type of chapter I did. Tell me what you guys think. Is it something that you would expect from Mei? Were you surprise? Let me know what you guys think about the reviews._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy and prepare for memories part 2._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!**_

 ** _So I made this chapter when my semester of college was out and I continued and continued working on this. But there were so many times that I deleted this part or that part because it didn't fit my image for this chapter. Especially for how Kaname and Mei truly met. Now, it is August and it finally caught up to me and how I want to make this chapter. I do apologize. I haven't given up on this story. More chapters will be coming up soon so please be patient with me. Thank you._**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Memories II**

 _"Kaname this is my daughter Mei. Mei, I like you to meet Kaname Kuran._

 _Would you believe it if she said that she wasn't scared of meeting him? Well, that would be a lie. The ancestor of the Kuran family was right in front of her, and everything about him spoke volumes of power. The memories of Anastasia had warned her to be careful of him. From what she remembers so far, he is someone that created Artemis and Bloody Rose. He fell in love with a woman that has no name but is always seen wearing a hood. She is known as the Hooded woman. There were theories that she could be the ancestor or reincarnation of Zero Kiryuu. It was a possibility but she wasn't too sure. She died in front of him over 10,000 years ago. She threw her heart into the furnace to save the humans she respected. Mei remembers the look of distressed and devastation that was in Kaname's eyes in the manga. Now, he is giving a second chance with Yuki._

 _Mei finds it difficult to look away from the ancient vampire. As she stared into his beautiful eyes, Mei can feel herself being hypnotizing. This was far different from Shizuka. Shizuka's eyes were hypnotizing but Mei had the strength to pull back from her. Yet, why can't she do that with him? It felt like there was something deeper going on in Mei's head. She wasn't sure what it was. It frightened her._

 _"Oh my. Kaname, you're covered in blood."_

 _Her father's voice brought her back to the reality of the situation. The feeling of gaining control of her body came back. She immediately looked away from his eyes to the blood that was being addressed. His left arm and face were covered in blood. The little girl beside him had blood stains on her coat and cheeks. Her eyes widen to see the little girl sniff the blood on his hand. She was starting to get angry about this. Mei turned her heel to rush down the bathroom._

 _"Mei?!"_

 _The four-year-old came back with two towels in her hands. She threw one towel at the Pureblood and covered the girl's head with the other. The siblings were taken by surprise by this sudden action. Mei ignored their looks but help dry off the blood from Yuki's face._

 _"Are you an idiot?!"_

 _She addressed the Pureblood angrily._

 _"Do you think it's smart to have her be covered in blood like that?! Poor thing must have been so scared and you being covered in the blood does not help! Take off your coat and give it to Father. Father and I will wash it. I'll take care of her."_

 _The two males weren't moving from their spots. They were still in a state of shock from the way she spoke. This angered the child to glare at them. She started screaming at them._

 _"Hurry it up!"_

 _Her father got frightened to take Kaname away from Yuki and into the bathroom. The girls can hear Kaien try his hardest to reason Kaname about doing as she says. Of all times, does her father have to be a clutz now? Mei sighed to turn back to the little girl. She noticed that Yuki was staring at her blood-stained glove. She moved the material closer to her nose and sniffed it. Then, she noticed her moving her hand in a gripping motion. It would seem like Yuki wanted to hold his hand._

 _Mei took the action by holding on her hand. This didn't startle the girl but did make Yuki aware of her presence. The girls were staring at each other. One was looking at her blankly while the other little girl's eyes were kind. Mei pulled on Yuki's hand to another bathroom that was close by._

 _"Let's get you into a bath, okay?"_

 _The little girl didn't say anything but watched. Mei released her hand to start the loud sound of water hitting the tile. Yuki didn't seem startled but she did walk forward fascinated. From the corner of Mei's eye, she saw Yuki reach forward with mitten to touch the water._

 _"No, no. Don't do that."_

 _Mei softly moved her hand away._

 _"You do not touch the water with your glove. You touch the water with your hand."_

 _Mei pointed at her uncovered palm. Yuki responded with a tilt of her head confused. The four-year-old child took hold of her hands to remove the gloves. She pointed at her naked hand._

 _"Hand. This is your hand."_

 _Again, Yuki responded with a tilt of her hand. At least she knows what fear and confusion are. That is a good start. The rest of the time, Mei had taught Yuki words like water, coat, warm, cold, clothes, shampoo, condition, body wash, and towel. Her responses were left with a tilt of her head but that didn't stop Mei from teaching. She aided Yuki in getting clean. Yuki was a nightmare to get clean because she kept trying to move away from her. Mei needed to clean her hair but Yuki grew adventurous. One time, when Mei wasn't looking, she put the faucet in her mouth. The sounds of her teeth hitting the metal must have hurt her. Yuki learned her lesson when some of the conditioners got in her eyes. The shouts that Mei gave to scold Yuki was heard all over the house._

 _There was a lot of time the Pureblood and her Father would hear: "Stop it!" "Don't put that in your mouth!" "Don't leave the tub naked!" "Stay in there!" "Why won't you listen to me?!" etc. The sounds were amusing to the two males that were listening._

 _It took an hour to finish bathing Yuki and put her in Mei's clothes. The hardest part was getting her to wear those clothes. Who would have thought that she would be worst than a toddler? Yuki was wearing one of Mei's favorite blue dresses and wearing knee-length white socks. Kaname cleaned himself nicely. He was wearing some of Ichiru's clothes that were left inside the house. Thank goodness that they were the same height and weight this time. We were all sitting in the living room. The siblings were on the couch but Yuki was holding on a plate of pudding. The little one was curious about what this dessert was._

 _"I understand that you want her to be taken care of, Kaname-kun. You're the son left behind by the person I am indebted to."_

 _Mei knew what he was talking about. Her father made the dumbest choice to go after his mother when she pregnant with Yuki. Luckily, Juri Kuran spared his life and soon forgave Kaien for being so irrational. They soon became friends but Kaien still feels in debt to her. This was the first interaction with a vampire that father regretted to hunt down. However, it was unclear if Kaien was friends with his father too, Haruka Kuran. Even though Mei knew, she still had to act like the child that didn't understand what was going on at that time._

 _"Indebted to?"_

 _Kaien turned to look at his daughter with a small smile. He rubbed her head with a small smile._

 _"I'll tell you the story when you're a bit older. By the way, do you know what kind of vampire he is Mei-chan?"_

 _Mei tilted her head confused from that question._

 _"A pureblood, no?"_

 _Kaien caught her by surprise with a bear hug. He was crying with joy at the fact of her being able to detect that at such a young age. This was so embarrassing in front of their guest. Kaname was staring at the father and daughter with an exhausted look. Yuki tilted her head in confusion from their movements. Mei hit the top of his head to let him go. That was a technique that Toga taught her when he was going crazy. It's good to have been taught that but the guilt she felt after killed her. This was the last time she was going to do to her father._

 _"Sorry, dad."_

 _"It's fine... I should have known he would you taught you that."_

 _They heard the sound of a spoon hitting another surface from the couch. The Kurosu's turned to look at the young child that was poking the pudding. Kaien sweatdrop from this action and Kaname stared at her worried._

 _"This child doesn't seem to know that pudding can be eaten."_

 _"Yeah, her memories seem to have disappeared completely."_

 _Yuki continued her poking at the weird substance. Kaname caught her attention by picking up the spoon. He took a small piece of the pudding on the spoon. He opened her mouth fro her but the reaction from Yuki alerted Mei._

 _You should use a spoon to eat it. Say ah."_

 _She was shuddering from his fangs._

 _"What's wrong? Open up."_

 _Yuki raised her hand slowly to touch his lips. The prince let her touch his lip then closed his eyes to open his mouth. He was going to allow her to touch his fangs but someone from behind the Pureblood stopped it._

 _"Stop."_

 _The Kuran's sibling's eyes widen from that voice. From what Kaname can see and feel is a hand on his mouth and the other holding Yuki's wrist away from him. Yuki's sight was far different. She saw the look of a sad child staring at her eyes. None of them could hear the worried shouts from Kaien besides Mei._

 _Mei knew that this was a risky move to make. A pureblood's bite could result in her becoming a vampire. Luckily, she did not feel his fangs pierce the skin. In truth, Mei was terrified because she can feel anger coming off of him. She knew he was taking every strength he had to not throw her across the room. She hopes he didn't think that._

 _Mei removed her hands from the Kuran siblings and looked at them apologetically. Kaname narrowed his eyes at her but Yuki stared at her surprised. Kaien saw that no mark was on her palm so he took a breath to calm down. Mei bowed in apologetic to the Kuran prince._

 _"My apologies Kuran-sama. From what I understood, this child has gone through an ordeal with a scary vampire. I don't believe it would wise for her to touch your fangs while she is still in a state of shock. I'm sorry."_

 _The room went silent. Mei didn't feel brave enough to stare at the prince that was giving off an ominous aura. He does lose control when he gets upset. The Kurosu child stayed in her bowing position. She waited for something to happen, a scolding, a movement, something. This silence was killing her. Maybe she went too far with her plan._

 _She saw a hand enter her vision and took a hold of her chin. The owner pulled her head up to stare at the prince's eyes. He pulled her chin high for her back to be straight. Her eyes widen from that strange feeling from before returning. She was back into the world of when Kaname was an ancestor. She can see the images of the manga from his past shot up from behind him. In the center of all of it, his illuminating eyes stared deeper into hers. Kaname surprised her by an amusing smile. The images from behind him vanished._

 _"It is alright. I understand that you were looking out for her best interest at heart. You are truly kind."_

 _Mei was confused. He didn't seem angry which is a good thing but why was he smiling?_

 _"However..."_

 _His cold and hard voice sends a shiver down her spine. She looked at his eyes to see the rage that was in them. His smile was a facade for her father to think that he wasn't angry. He was seething._

 _"I know what she was doing when I opened mouth for her. If you have done that an inch later then my fangs would have pierced your skin. You seem to be a clever girl. Tell me, what will happen would if I pierced you with my fangs?"_

 _Mei gulped in fear. She felt so small in power compared to him. Mei wasn't even close to the experience that he had to go through. The grip on her chin had her realize that she was taking too long to answer. Mei looked down at the ground whispering her answer for his vampire ears to hear._

 _"I-I would be a vampire."_

 _"That's correct. Not only that, but you would also have to drink my blood to keep your sanity. Do you understand now?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry!"_

 _Mei's courage was gone to look at Kaname. She waited for his cold voice to fill in her ears. She has been scolded plenty of times from Kaien and Uncle but they were nowhere closer to the authority that was Kaname Kuran._

 _She felt his hand leave her chin to be on top of her head. Mei looked up at the pureblood who was rubbing her head softly. This time, his smile and eyes matched towards the little girl._

 _"I accept your apology, Mei. You need to be careful to not let any vampires near you when your bleeding. For your sweet blood will make any vampire go insane."_

 _He stares at her with a look of hunger for her blood. Mei can feel her face heat from his alluring sweet voice and penetrating gaze. She knew that Kaname can hear her heart beating so loudly. The Kurosu girl took a couple of steps back from the Pureblood. This feeling in her heart can't be real. This is impossible. This is so stupid._

 _"Um, um, I'm going to make some food now!"_

 _She declares before rushing out of the room. The little girl didn't make it to the kitchen but turned the hall to her room. She entered the door then slammed it closed. Her face was feverishly red and the places he touched tingled badly. It felt like her skin was burning up. How can this be happening? For god sake, she is only four! No, she is four but has the mind of a 14-year-old girl. Could it be from the memories of Anastasia? Mei does recall that Anastasia's favorite character was Kaname Kuran. Her mother would tease her for liking a 2-D character than a real-life one. That embarrassed Anastasia in front of the nurses and doctors. Oh! This was just perfect! She can't get romantically involved with him!_

 _Mei hit her head in embarrassment. She was yelling inside her head for how stupid she was becoming. She isn't Anastasia anymore. Her name is Mei Kurosu, an adopted daughter to one of the legendary Vampire Hunters. Mei was going to get over her feelings from the time as Anastasia and marry a normal human. Yes, marry a normal person. That was the plan, right?_

* * *

 _When Mei came back out after calming her heart, she was told by Kaien that Kaname has left. She turned to the little girl on the couch. Yuki was staring at the entrance from where Kaname has left. She didn't want him to leave. On that same day, they had to give her name. Mei was the one that decided to give her the name Yuki. Her father enthusiastically took a liking to that name and that was the end of that decision. Although, she never got to see the surprised look that Kaien gave her when she declared that name. It was the first name that came out of her mouth._

 _A week has passed with Yuki becoming Mei's official older sister. She still refuses to talk to either of them. Mei had tried her hardest to teach Yuki words but she would ignore her and stare at the window. Granted, she was starting to show emotion. She learned how to be embarrassed. Though, she wouldn't give in to put on some different clothes. For today, she watched Yuki put on clothes by herself. She had a big towel around her small frame. Yuki was only wearing underwear so it was best to keep that around her. She holds up a sock confused._

 _"That is a sock, Yuki. You put it on your foot."_

 _Yuki moved the sock closer to sniff. Mei had to sweatdrop from her behavior. Many times did she reminded herself that Yuki's memories are completely gone. She needs to be patient and teach her as much as she could._

 _"You want to see him again, don't you?"_

 _Yuki jumped a little from that question. She did the brattiest move that Mei has ever seen her do. The toddler-like child circled to face Mei her back and completely ignored her. That action made her mad._

 _"I can see you know how to be a brat!"_

 _A door slammed open from the entrance caught her attention. She looked over to see a distressed sweaty Kaname. This was the scene from when Kaien had tricked the poor boy of Yuki being in danger. Mei scratched her head at his appearance._

 _"Father lied, Kuran-sama."_

 _This shocked him but it was soon replaced with anger. He embedded his nails into the wall to damage the paint._

 _"You're telling me that the telegram of vampires tracking her down was a lie?"_

 _Mei wasn't affected by his anger like a week ago. She had taught herself to think rationally about her feelings towards Kaname. Anastasia's feelings would not impact her life as Mei. It will take her time to figure these out but she was getting there. The training with Yagari was coming in handy to distract her from this issue._

 _"You were skeptical of it, weren't you? Yet you ran all the way here from your watchers. You have no one but yourself to blame for that one Kuran-sama."_

 _Kaname stared at her surprised._

 _"How did you-"_

 _"Kaname-kun, you came!"_

 _The cheery voice of Kaien behind Mei came to the scene. The two children stared at each other in a silent agreement. They nodded their heads for them to stare at Kaien in anger. The man was chuckled at their behavior guessing that they figured it out. Kaname turned away from him in disappointment._

 _"I won't ever believe you, again!"_

 _Mei saw her father glance in the room with a horrified face. His shriek had alarmed the children. The old man was pointing at the room that held Yuki._

 _"Kaname-kun! Mei-chan! Look! Look!"_

 _The two of them stared at the room to see a half-clothed Yuki. She had the shirt on correctly but didn't put her arms through the sleeve. The pants were on her head like a hat. Kaien did the same happy expression for Yuki when Mei first put on clothes by herself. She got her clothes on wrong too. Yuki noticed attention was on her so she put the towel over her in embarrassment and did not move. She probably thought if she didn't move, they would think she was disappeared._

 _Kaname slipping down the door frame had startled the daughter and Father. He started to laugh uncontrollably._ _Kaname was laughing so hard that his face was turning bright red._ _This confused and worried Kaien but caused more confusion to Mei. She didn't understand what was so funny about this scene. If anything, this part was more adorable on Yuki's part._

 _Mei walked past the two ridiculous males and pulled the towel off of Yuki's head. Yuki stared at Mei then glanced at Kaname in fear. She was still scared of Kaname but gave her an attitude when she talked about him._

 _"You know, you don't have to be scared of him Yuki."_

 _This caught all attention on Mei. She took the pants off Yuki's head and put her arms inside the sleeves._

 _"He is a kind vampire. There is no way that he will hurt you. Won't you give him a try?"_

 _"It's is fine."_

 _Kaname interrupts their conversation with little laughter added to it._

 _"You do not have to convince her. I'll take my leave. Bye-bye."_

 _His responses angered Mei. Kaname was going to give up before trying. She got up from her spot to run towards the prince. Mei pulled on his coat to stop him from moving. The pureblood stop his movements to look at the small human girl from behind._

"I understand what dad did was wrong. I understand that you don't want to scare her, but how can you leave without trying for her to get to know you? She hasn't spoken for a week! No matter how hard I try to teach any word that we use in our daily lives. She refuses to speak to me or dad. All she does is stay near the window and watch outside. I can tell that she needs you more than anything! She needs you, you idiot vampire! Stop leaving her!"

 _Before she knew, the tears were falling down her cheeks. In a week, Mei got so attached to Yuki. There would be nights where she wouldn't sleep to only check on Yuki. This affected her health and her daily routine to see Shizuka. She would make sure that Yuki was probably fed, bath, and clothes. Mei has never had a sibling before so she was excited. Even as Anastasia, her mother didn't find anyone to love for another child to come into their lives. She has always been an only child._

 _"Please Kuran-sama-"_

 _"Mei... Kaname"_

 _Mei stopped what she was going to say to look behind her. In the middle of the room was a smiling Yuki._

 _"Mei? Kaname?"_

 _Yuki talked for the very first time. Mei let go of Kaname's coat to hug Yuki tightly. The tears continue to fall on her cheek but she didn't care. Yuki had spoken her name along with Kaname! After that, Kaname had come over to the house plenty of times. He would arrive at times where Mei had to teach Yuki certain words. This angered Mei because Yuki would leave the study room to Kaname. Mei would come out of the room in full rage at Kaname and Yuki. She would end up being the bad guy. Kaname tried to convince Mei that she had learned enough for today. However, Mei was stubborn and refused to accept any deal Kaname had. It wasn't hard to guess that Kaname's and Mei's relationship didn't exist. Their attention was mainly on Yuki._

 _In three months, Yuki was able to hold a conversation with someone. This didn't sit well with Mei because that someone was her. The older sister would beg Mei to bake something sweet for Kaname's arrival. The sisters would be told by Kaien for what day he was going to arrive. The day he was going to arrive, Mei would bake the desserts per Yuki's request. When he entered, she would lie and say Yuki made them for him. This confused the older sibling but she went along with it. The younger sibling had a good reason for saying that._

 _The relationship between Yuki and Kaname got stronger but Mei's and Kaname's were still non-existence. Their discussion was nothing more than updates on Yuki's speaking. They would speak formally to each other. Mei would call him Kuran-sama and Kaname would call her Kurosu-san. The one time he called her Mei was gone. That's all they were too each other. People with respect for the one person that they hold dear to them._

 _Well, till one spring night when Kaien and Yuki had to leave for town._

 _"Mei, Yuki needs some of her clothes. I feel bad for having her wear a lot of yours so we will be in town for a while. Kaname is supposed to come over so can you wait here for his arrival?"_

 _"Yes, daddy."_

 _Kaien hugged his little girl then kissed her forehead. It was Yuki's turned to hug Mei then told her to lock the doors, no answering to strangers, and all other safety cautions. That was funny to Mei. Considering, she was the one that had to tell Yuki about safety in the house at night. The two of them waved their good-byes. Mei had closed the door and lock it with a small click sound. She finally got the house to herself! Now, she can bake as much as she wanted without anyone telling her what to do!_

 _"Oh, I should probably make some dinner when they get back. It's still cold because it's spring so stew would be nice."_

 _Mei says to no one but herself. The human child first decided to start making her desserts for Kaname since he was arriving before them. Mei grabbed her recipe book then looked for the dry ingredients. The pantry was a complete mess from the number of times Yuki asked her to bake. Plus, her father doesn't help with being messy in the kitchen. He would secretly pile ingredients on top of each other without Mei noticing. Luckily, Uncle was on missions after missions so he didn't get a bigger scolding from him. Those two act like a couple sometimes. She does miss her Uncle._

 _While Mei was in her little world about her Uncle, she didn't hear the knock on her door. The person on the other side continued his knocking but no one answered. They were confused since they were told in the telegram that Mei was going to be inside. Thankfully, Kaien gave this person a key to enter their house. They used the key to enter the house. The moment they entered, noises were coming from the kitchen._ _They closed the door to go in further to the house. When they looked inside the kitchen from where the noise was located. Imagine their surprise to see Mei stirring up dry ingredients to make a dessert._

 _"2 cups of sugar? Ugh, where are the measuring cups?"_

 _She looked all over the kitchen for the utensils and found them in the plates cabinets._

 _"Huh? They shouldn't be there. Dad! Okay, now three eggs? Kuran-sama better like these brownies that I'm making. Wait, where are the eggs?"_

 _Mei looked inside the fridges but saw a mountain of food stacked on top of each other. The food was wobbling so much. She didn't have enough time to react before a food avalanche was on her. Mei was shocked at all the wasted food that was on her feet to scream at her dad that wasn't in the house._

 _A chuckle from the kitchen stopped her anger from exploding in what thought to be in an empty house. She looked at the kitchen's entryway to see the man that arrived way too early than before._

 _"K-Kuran-sama! What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you knock!?"_

 _Mei wasn't prepared for three eggs to roll down from the top shelf and crack open on her head. The oak soaked her hair and some drip down her face. She stared at Kaname surprised not moving from her spot. The chuckle from his lips turned into full-blown laughter. She had felt so humiliated to be surrounded by food on her feet and covered in eggs. Her face burned with embarrassment to cast her gaze down on the floor. She can feel the tears begin to build up from his laughter._

 _"Come on now. Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _Mei looked returned her gaze on the pureblood prince. He stretched out his hand for her take. She hesitantly reached for his hand but took it anyway. He got her out of the food that was surrounding her._

 _" Um, thank you for your help Kuran-sama-"_

 _"Kaname."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Mei stared at him confused. Kaname leans his head down to her height with a small smile._

 _"Ka-na-me. Ka-na-me."_

 _He was pronouncing his name like she was a baby. Yes, she was a baby in front of the eyes of others but she had the mind of a 14-year-old. He wanted to play games with her then fine. She will play a game._

 _"Mei."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Mei. You can call me Mei. M-E-I. Mei."_

 _"I'm not a child. I know how to say your name."_

 _Mei was going to say, 'No, you're an ancestor that is over 10,000 years old but a body of an eight years old boy', but she would be questioned by him for how she was able to know that. He had won this one but that wasn't going to be the only game._

 _"Kaname."_

 _"Mei."_

 _Her eyes widen from the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. Kaname gave her a big smile then picked her up from the floor and into his arm._

 _"Good girl."_

 _Mei was caught off guard by the compliment, his smile, and being lifted into his arms. It was so warm but why was he being suddenly being nice to her? Kaname carried her to the bathroom to run some water in the bath. He set her down on the floor to check on the temperature. While he did that, Mei looked at Kaname's large back. She remembered the times when Kaname didn't let himself cry for the loss of his parents. He is still a person with feelings after all._

 _Mei reached over to hug his leg. This action had made him stopped the water from running and stare at the little toddler. He tried to unwrap himself from her arms but she held onto him tightly._

 _"Mei, what are you doing-"_

 _"It's okay to cry."_

 _Mei can feel the prince stop his advance of having her let him go. She looked up at the Kaname that had his eyes covered from his bangs._

 _"You lost the people important to you. You tried to be strong because you're a Pureblood prince from the Kuran family, but you're hurting. I-I don't know the reason for your strong relationship with Yuki but she must have been someone special to you. When she lost her memories, you must have been so lonely but it's okay now. Even with the Yuki that lost her memories, she is here with you."_

 _"And you?"_

 _Mei glanced down at the floor to contemplate on this part. She wasn't sure if Kaname was going to use her to protect her. This was the part that was tricky to answer because of how her feelings were at this. Yet, the lonely look Kaname gave her. Mei was too nice for her good._

 _"Yes. Even me."_

 _After that answer, she felt his strong hands move her arms to release him. He got down on his knees to pull her to his chest. One of his hands run his fingers through her hand and the other wrapped around her tiny waist. She glanced at Kaname's side profile to see something wet fall on his cheek. For the first time, she didn't expect to see him cry in front of her. She lifted her arms to rub his back. She looked up at the white ceiling to feel even more confused. The small child hopes that the decision she had made would not affect anything. It was only someone who needed a friend._

 _"I'm here Kaname. I'm here."_

* * *

 _When Kaien and Yuki returned home, they spotted the two of them sleeping on the couch. Mei was curled up on his side and Kaname had his arm around hers. The kitchen was cleaned and organized with a stew and brownies ready to be eaten. Kaien smiled staring at the two who were sleeping peacefully in their warmth. He had moved Yuki out of the room and started eating. Yuki was happy to see her sister and her favorite person finally getting along._

 _A full year has passed with Yuki and Kaname being a part of her everyday life. She got to celebrate her fifth birthday with them. It was a lot of fun with many games, food, and the room was filled with laughter. Kaname and Mei would beat Kaien and Yuki with many of the games. However, the pureblood prince would win at card games and chess against Mei. Mei has declared that she wasn't going to play those games ever again. She might have said that but Kaname did persuade her with sweets to continue. Sweets were Mei's weak spot. When the time to blow out the candles to make a wish, she didn't make one. She felt so happy._

 _She did sneak off at night when everyone was asleep to go see Shizuka. Mei would tell about her life with her big sister and a new friend. The child was smart though and left their names out of them. She didn't tell her about Kaname being a Pureblood vampire either. Each time Shizuka would ask for their names, she would have Shizuka guess the names like game. She failed all the time in getting the right names._

 _She was a little disappointed at Ichiru visiting less frequently. They decided to write letters to each other and talk about endlessly anything. There was one night that Mei had a plan to see Ichiru with Shizuka, but he lived so far from the house. Ichiru had a smart idea about Shizuka picking up to go to our normal spot. That was a great idea and she got to see Ichiru twice a month that year._

 _Today, Yuki and Mei waited outside the cold snow holding each other hands. It has been a whole year since Yuki arrived at the house so it was her birthday. Though, Yuki did not see it as that way. They were outside because Yuki wanted to wait for Kaname with Mei._

 _"Yuki! Mei! It's cold out there. Come wait outside."_

 _Kaien called from outside the door. The children didn't listen to them and continued on the lookout for Kaname. A sound of footsteps was heard on their left. Yuki let go of Mei's hand and jumped into Kaname's arms._

 _"Kaname-sama!"_

 _"Kaname... 'sama'?"_

 _"Today is Yuki's birthday! It's been a year since the day Kaname-sama saved me!"_

 _"...Hearing that Yuki had been kidnapped, I rushed over."_

 _Kaname and Mei turned to look at Kaien. Kaien flinched from Kaname's gaze and was heartbroken at Mei's disappointed look._

 _"Haven't you had enough? Can't you call me by normal methods? Don't you think so, Chairman Cross? And also, calling me 'sama' 'sama'?"_

 _Mei saw the angry look that Kaname was giving her father. She didn't want him to spoil Yuki's first birthday with them so tackled Kaname and Yuki to ground. The Pureblood prince lost his balance on the girls and fell on the soft snow. He looked at Mei upset but she gave him a big smile._

 _"No more being mad, Kaname-'sama'."_

 _She can feel him getting angry at that remark but continue with a smile._

 _"It's the first time Yuki celebrated her birthday with us. Let's make it enjoyable, okay?"_

 _Kaname stared at the child in surprise._

 _"But I thought it was to congratulate Kaname-sama."_

 _"No silly! Today is all about you! Oh! Yuki, remember what I taught you when we see Kaname."_

 _Yuki thought for a second before looking at Mei with a nod. The girls looked at the startled Kaname. They gave him the biggest happiest smile that was on their faces._

 ** _"Welcome back,_ _Kaname_** _-sama!"_

 _Kaname's eyes widen from that sweet greeting the girls did for him. He pulled the girls closer in a tight hug and kissed their foreheads._

 _"Thank you, girls."_

 _Mei was the first to get the birthday party for Yuki to get started. This was a time of blissful happiness that the children were having. Mei has never laughed or smiled as much as she did until now. Even as Anastasia, she didn't have many friends except for the nurses and doctors to celebrate her birthday. Her mother would bake the same chocolate cake for her birthday with a number candle on top. Now that she thinks about, she never did had a chance to blow out her 14th candle._

 _Four years have gone, Mei is 9 years old. She has currently kept up her studies about the vampires and her training with Yagari has become intense. Her father allowed her to put on the difficulty mode. It was clear to her Uncle that the child was a prodigy. She experts in both flexibility and combat. There was an issue of her using Sagittarius more than necessary._

 ** _"Mei, if you only your use weapon in battle then that is all your have. You need to fight with your strength otherwise you will die."_**

 _That advice from her Uncle had stayed with her since she could remember. For the past couple of weeks, she had decided to not use Sagittarius for any of the training. Her strength was average but the way she analyzes an opponent's moves is astounding. The Hunter Association questioned if she did have any Vampire Hunter blood in her. If she did, Mei wouldn't join the association._

 _After she turned 10, the saddest part of her life happened. Ichiru's parents were aware of the secret meetings with Shizuka. They didn't know about her being a pureblood but it didn't matter. They wanted no connection with Kurosu's daughter. Mei cried so much that night at the loss of her friend. Ichiru made a promise that they were going to meet again soon. She already knew that. However, she didn't find any signs from Shizuka or Ichiru going to kill his parents. Could her plan have worked?_

 _Shizuka was nowhere to be seen either. Where could she have gone?_

* * *

 _More months have passed for Yuki's 11 birthday was today. She wanted Mei to come with her to town to see Kaname. Mei has told her that the town is dangerous. Some vampires could be on the streets. She didn't have a weapon so that would get her in more danger. She didn't care though and begged Mei to come with her. Mei sighed to grab Sagiattrisu and their coats._

 _"Only for a few hours, if we can't find him. We will be going back home, understand?"_

 _Yuki nodded her head happily. She grabbed her little sister's arm and exit the house. Mei couldn't deny that she too wanted to see Kaname. The past few days when she cried over losing Ichiru. Kaname has been there to keep her company and bring a smile to her face. It worked for when he was there but disappeared after he left. He was so nice. She knew she couldn't be selfish and asked Kaname to be here more often. He was going to become the Vampire King._

 _Mei snapped out of her thoughts when the presence of a noble vampire entered her sense. She looked in front of her to see a blond vampire wearing only black. The adult was wearing sunglasses to cover his glowing red eyes. He took them off in front of the girls. Mei put her arm in front of Yuki in a protective stance. Sagittarius was shooting out electricity from her wrist. The vampire knew to keep his distance from an anti-vampire weapon. Seconds later, the presence of a much older and powerful vampire was behind them. The vampire in front of them put on his sunglasses and bowed._

 _Mei knew who the vampire was bowing at. She did not sense any danger so she had made Sagittarius's electricity disappear._

 _"Kaname-sama!"_

 _Mei turned to see the Kuran sibling embrace each other. Kaname looked at Yuki with a smile then at Mei. He reached over to rub her head._

 _"Bad girl, what were you thinking of letting Yuki come into town?"_

 _Kaname's voice sounded disapproved of the decision she made. Mei looked down at the ground but Kaname pulled on her chin to look at him._

 _"Well? Are you going to answer?"_

 _"Y-Yuki wanted to see you Kaname It's her birthday today. Plus,"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I-I wanted to see you too."_

 _She was surprised when Yuki and Kaname put their arms around her._

 _"Me too."_

 _Mei stared at him surprised then look down at the ground. She patted Yuki's arms that gripped onto her tightly. It felt so warm and nice. Mei was getting a little sleepy so she closed her eyes to lean against Yuki. It was nice to be with these siblings that bring joy and fun to her life. When she opened her eyes a little, she saw something pink from behind Kaname. Her eyes widen to see the figure of a woman watching them. She could small tears falling freely down her cheeks._ _Shizuka Hio was crying. Mei had a struggle of getting out the siblings hold to head over to Shizuka but she disappeared._

 _She hasn't seen Shizuka cried like that years. The only time she cried was when the Kiryuu parents killed-_

 _Her heart stopped for a second. That couldn't be possible, right? Mei didn't wait to find the answer. Every night, every month, for a whole year, she had run to the spot where she would see Shizuka. She would stay at the bare tree all night with no luck. Mei's worst luck was the timing in every important event that was going to influence the main characters. This one part was something she can't fail._

 _The, now, 11-year-old ran to the same tree for Shizuka. Her long hair swayed with the way she runs and her green determined to find her. For some reason, this night felt different to her than the others. When her training in the afternoon was done, she didn't say hi to Kaname but left the building to go see Shizuka. The tree in the distance was bare but felt someone was here._

 _"Shizuka! I know that's you! Come out!"_

 _As command, Mei was forced to stop by arms surrounding her. The tree in the distance was filled with growing cherry blossoms. Mei had looked down at her kimono sleeves but her eyes widen when she red on them._

 _"No... Shizuka, please tell me you-"_

 _"Come with me, Mei."_

 _Mei got out of Shizuka's hold to see her kimono drenched in blood. The Pureblood woman's mouth was covered in blood and her fangs longs. Her eyes glow the deepest red. These were the signs of deranged vampires that had a feast._

 _"How could you-? Ichiru's-"_

 _Shizuka didn't let Mei finish speaking because in the next second. The cherry blossoms from the shot up to attack her. The child got far down on the ground to have them miss her. She stands back up to see the flowers creating a tornado-like form around Shizuka._

 _"Shizuka, I don't want to fight you. Please, come with me. The Vampire Hunter Association won't kill you. It's a taboo for them to do such things-"_

 _"It's too late for me, child. There is nothing you could do. I do not care if you do not want to fight me. I'm not giving you a choice."_

 _She raised her arm for the cherry blossom to come at her again. The flowers circled her this time. They were slowly lifting her from the ground. Shizuka was going to take her. Mei can't leave Yuki. She needed to tell her father about the Kiryuu's!_

 _"No!"_

 _She cried as Sagittarius bow appear. Mei grabbed hold of the bow to pull on the white string for the purple to appear. She couldn't see where Shizuka was but her strong presence was enough for her to tell. Mei didn't have a second thought before she released the string. The arrow went out of the cherry blossom tornado and a scream came later. The tornado vanished to set her back on the ground. When she looked for Shizuka, the pureblood was gone._

 _Mei ran out of there and back to the house with a loud slam from the door. The slam alerted everyone in the room. She didn't have time to explain but the child ran to her father._

 _"Father, the Kiryu's are in trouble!"_

 _"What? How did you-"_

 _"GO! PLEASE, FATHER! ICHIRU'S PARENTS ARE DYING!"_

 _This alerted my father more than anything. He didn't ask me questions or told Kaname that he was in charge for the time being. He grabbed his anti-vampire sword and ran off to the Kiryu's house. Mei fell on the floor crying hysterically. The poor child was an emotional wreck. She prays and hopes that her father gets their time to at least save his parents._ _Kaname and Yuki had tried their best to calm the child but nothing can. She didn't want this. All she wanted to know was that he got there in time. The sky was getting darker so Kaname had to return the Ichijo estate. He kissed us on our head then departed into the cold winter night._

 _Hours have passed and there was no sign of Kaien. The girls decided to stay on the couch to watch the fire burn in the furnace. They snuggled up to each other in a big blanket. It was getting harder for the sisters to stay awake._

 _"Yuuki, Mei, sorry I'm late!"_

 _Mei's eyes perked up hearing her Father's voice. She got out of the blanket to head towards the entrance. The young child stopped at the front door to see who was with Kaien. The color of bright green eyes dimmed to a darker shade. Their figures were starting to become blurry. Her senses were clouded from anything._

 _"This is Zero Kiryu, his family was killed by those bad vampires."_

 _As she stared at the boy, she couldn't feel a single tear coming down her cheek._

 _"_ Ichiru..."

 _ **...Hi guys... Omg, how long has it been? I am so sorry for this amazingly long wait. I do apologize if there are any punctuation or grammar errors in this chapter. It is almost midnight and I have been studying for two upcoming tests that I am having this week and next week. College is fun but it is a lot of work so if any of you guys are going to college. Please, please, please be prepared lol.**_

 _ **So you guys, please do not think that I have completely disappeared. I will appear sometimes on the website and who knows maybe I might be reading your guy's story and make a review, favorite, or follow. Nobody knows lol. It will take me time to write chapters but I am never truly gone.**_

 _ **I do apologize again if I am not making any sense. I am delirious and exhausted right now. Please be prepared for part 3 of Mei's memories. But you know I do have a question...**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Looks like I'm already ready to make the next chapter. I've been using my time management wisely on what needs to be updated and on what stories. Anyway, you know the whole spill from the last chapter. Let's get started, shall we?**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 9**

The sun fells and the dark night sky begins with its moon shining on me again. As time slips past me with my constant in and out consciousness, I'm fully able to comprehend everything happening. It is strange. Who knew that being sick would have me think about past memories? Who I was before any of this has happened?

 _"Mei-chan!"_

 _That's right. Who I was before..._

I turned to my bedroom door seeing a 12 year worried and distress Yuuki.

 _"Mei-chan, something is wrong with Zero!"_

 _Mei's eyes widen running out of her room towards the guest room that lay Zero. He was staring at us with normal, clean clothes, his hand bloody from scratching on the mark she made._

 _"What are you doing..." Yuuki questions._

 _"I still can feel that woman..." Zero replied continuing his scratches._

 _Mei narrowed her eyes gripping on his bloody hand, pulling him to stand up._

 _"You are not only that is feeling revenge over the loss of someone special!" Mei shouted, surprising him. "But now... now... you have both of us. You have me... and I promise that I will be here for you until we both found the woman that has done this to you. Until then, I'm here for you Zero. I'll be here fighting with you."_

 _They stared at each other for some time, both processing the words that have been said. The words she spoke were true. Her expression was determined to do exactly as she said. But little did she knew... how stressful her promise was going to be._

 _"Wrong! Do it again!"_

 _Mei was breathing heavily hearing the voice of her vampire hunter teacher. Her clothes were torn and tattered while her teacher was not even breathing heavily as she is. She looked at her teacher, narrowing her eyes in anger, but got right back up. She swung her weapon running towards him with an attack... that ended her back on the ground. She released her weapon making it transform into a small little rod._

 _"You need more practice with Sagittarius before you can even handle Apollo."_

 _Mei slowly got on her knees gripping tightly onto Sagittarius. She stands up staring at Yagari with her bright green eyes ready to attack but she didn't attack. Instead, she waited. She waited for either her or him to make the move. She took a few calming breaths staring at Yagari. Yagari's foot moved slightly as they both readied their weapons to... fire._

 _"Mei! You knew we were having dinner today and you overtrained yet again." Kaien scolded her._

 _Mei chuckled scratching the back of her head. She looked at the other room seeing those two peekings watching the scene. She took notice of the bandage around Zero's neck and the caring glances that Yuuki was giving him. Mei put her forefinger on her lips making an shhh noise and told them to return to their room._

 _"Anyway, dinner is ready so please put on something nice for our guest," Her Father commands._

 _"Eh? Our guest?" Mei questions._

 _Kaien looked at Mei softly nodding his head without a word. He didn't need to say anything because she tried to talk him out of Zero meeting him. However, the one thing they both had in common was their stubborn so, without another word, she got ready. Her hair in long slight curls at the bottom, and a short, long sleeve, red dress with black stockings covering her feet. She quickly ran out of her room and entered the dining room. Yuuki, Zero, and Kaien were already seated waiting for her._

 _"Kiryuu-kun," Kaien speaks up. "We actually have a guest..."_

 _Zero looked down at his empty plate of food questioning, "So late at night...?"_

 _The doorbell rang alarming all of them, especially Mei. Yuuki quickly stands up looking at Kaien worriedly._

 _"Yes, Yuuki. You go open the door," Kaien replied her unspoken question. We watch her lookout with a big smile on her face. "Kiryuu-kun, you should see with your own eyes. You'll probably be able to tell..."_

 _"What is it?" Zero ask watching Yuuki._

 _"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki says happily._

 _Mei quickly stands up making a loud bang looking at her father upset._

 _"Father, Zero isn't ready-"_

 _"Mei?"_

 _She stopped herself turning her focus at the entrance of the dining room seeing the gentle expression on Kaname's face. He moved his hand for her to take while holding onto Yuuki holding onto her other hand. She smiles sadly at Kaname running towards him while feeling the cold wind next to her._

 _"Mei-chan!" Yuuki shouted in fear._

 _Kaname's eyes widen staring in front of him. Kaien quickly stood up in pure fear and shock. Mei's hand was dropping droplets of blood because of a knife that close into piercing her chest and on the end of the knife was Zero, who was staring at her with unimaginable anger._

 _"Why... why do protect someone like him?!" Zero shouted at her. "How can you protect someone that can kill thousands of people?"_

 _"Haven't we killed thousands before...?" Mei spoke void of all emotions. This sends shivers down Zero spines staring at her. "What makes us any different from the vampires you call monster? They feel pain like we do... They spill blood as we do... the only thing... the only thing... the only thing they are cursed with is drinking the blood to survive!"_

 _Zero let go of the knife backing up from her shouting. She dropped the knife falling to the floor holding tightly to her injured hand. The memories of Shizuka entering her mind with a sadden look. The memory of Kaname crying to her when she was 5 came to her._

 _"Being this way... was never their fault... Just like..., it wasn't your fault Zero..."_

 _Zero eyes widen clenching his fist looking away at the blood on her hand. Kaien ran towards his daughter holding on her wounded hand then looked up at Zero kindly._

 _"Kiryuu-kun, you are mistaking the one to get revenge on."_

 _Kaname knelled down to Mei's height holding onto her hand inspecting the injured wound. Mei smiles at Kaname gratefully then looks up at Zero. He, too, was staring at her sadly and guilty but she only smiled gently at him. This surprised him even more but it didn't stop the ugly feelings he was having inside of him._

 _"Zero..." Mei spoke up, gaining his attention. "I hope that one day you can see what I see. Until that day comes, I want you to get better and heal your wounds right now." Mei put her hand on Kaname's shoulder stopping him from healing her standing up and walking towards him. "Remember, I made a promise to you Zero. I fully intend to keep her promise."_

 _Even though Mei is a very sweet girl, she had no idea the ugly feelings that were being set when two people were staring at her. One with anger for the other boy and one with guilt staring at her hand._

 _After a while, Mei continued her training with Yagari to get stronger, helping Zero with his wounds, and helping Yuuki from burning the place down with her cooking. Kaname, however, came over but paid more attention to Yuuki lately. His eyes were all on her and he will only greet her with a smile or a patted her head then walk away. His visit was getting less and less but that too be expected because..._

 _"As you all know, I'm the Kurozu school's chairman. I've decided to found the 'Night Class' at my school... from next year!" Kaien says happily._

 _Mei quickly stopped her cleaning staring at her Father surprised._

 _"Night class... You mean night school for advance people...?" Yuuki questions._

 _"Night class is Night Class-"_

 _"It's for Vampires," Mei cut off Kaien. They all stared at her surprised but no one is more surprised than Zero, "Father, I would have appreciated if you would talk to me about telling them at the right moment."_

 _Kaien got over his surprised to chuckle rubbing the back of the hand replying, "Haha you are right. My apologizes Mei."_

 _"What are you planning on doing, letting in those kinds of creatures into this school..." Zero questions getting angry._

 _"It is for the purpose of 'Peaceful coexistence of vampires and Humans', and educating young vampires to... 'moderate'..." Kaname speaks up entering the room._

 _"Kaname-sama...?!" Yuuki spoke surprised._

 _"I just came in... Good evening, Yuuki." Kaname smiles at her then turns towards Mei as they smiled at each other._

 _"Kaname... Kuran..." Zero whispers his full name._

 _Everyone's focus was on Zero for Mei to move forward blocking his vision of Kaname and on her. Zero put his hands in fist staring at her moving towards her fast gripping on her shirt._

 _"Mei, don't you dare like at me like that! It's impossible that the vampires are going to want to live together with humans! How many time the bloody history has been covered up..." Zero shouted at her._

 _Mei grabbed Zero's arm twisting it and pulling him over her shoulders to slam him on the ground. This surprised everyone for her to act like that but it did get Zero to let go of her. Before they even know it, the Mei that they knew was growing completely different._

 _"Zero, the times are changing... and with it changing so does the situations between Vampires and Humans must too. Father, Kaname, and I wish to change history. We wish for the bloody battles to end so that vampires can see the beauty that Humans have seen for years. It will take time for you to understand Zero but until you do, my mind will not change." Mei states letting go of Zero then walks pass Kaname without so much of a single word._

 _"Mei, where are you going?" Yuuki shouts._

 _Mei continued walking waving goodbye to the people in the room and entering the hallway towards her training room._

 _"There is one more thing that I should mention," Kaien speaks up, grabbing the three attention. "Mei will be working hard on her training to help with the vampires in control. So there were will be days where you do not see her at all or days where you will see her a lot."_

 _"What are you saying, Chairman?" Zero asked getting up from the floor._

 _"I'm saying... do not interfere with Mei" His voice gets heavy surprising them. "If you wish to talk to her then wait until she is going to talk to you. That is her request."_

I stare at the door that is covered in scratches and marks. Some of it is fresh from days ago while the others are older from when I was 4. The door was wooden with a beautiful red color. The knob was broken and off of the door so all it has is a big hole to open and close. It was the person's decisions to enter if they wish but even in the empty hallway held different traps every time for her to practice. She remembered Zero making the mistake of entering the empty hallway then running back with his clothes tattered and ripped. It was a funny reaction but it was the only she can be prepared for when life hits her.

"You feeling better Mei?"

Her eyes widen when looking at the owner of the voice. It's been two days since she lasts him but it only felt like she saw him only yesterday. She looked at his appearance, the white uniform perfectly placed, his messy hair falling to his neck, his striking red eyes watching my movements, his voice sounding soft and seductive. The perfect vampire prince, Kaname Kuran. She looks down seeing him holding a tray of soup and water.

"In the mood for soup today Kuran-sama?" I asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to give this to you in your room," Kaname replies softly.

He gave me a gentle smile but I didn't return it staring back at the damaged door in front of me. The distance between us felt cold but that isn't because of him...

"Since when did we stop being closed like before?" Kaname spoke up having me stare at him. He looked at me with a look of sadness in his eyes. "When did you stop telling me everything?"

"When..." I whispered tightening the hold on my blanket that was around me. "It was that day Kaname... the day where everything had to change... including us..."

 _"That old lodge house for teachers... I thought they weren't using it anymore..." Yuuki speaks up staring at the house with one of the lights on._

 _"I heart that they are either take an entrance exam or making kind of oath..." Zero explains. "It's just a temporary Dormitory..."_

 _"It seems Father's plan is set into motion. Yuuki," Mei speaks up walking out of the shadows from behind the tree. All attention was on her, "please understand that things will be changing Yuuki including our relationship with a certain vampire."_

 _Yuuki's eyes widen staring back at the house. Her eyes were full of hope and a small blush coated her cheeks. Mei sighed staring at Yuuki, knowing what she was going to do. After a few hours have passed, she was sitting on the tree near the house watching an eye out for anyone unwelcomed to enter. She heard quiet footsteps seeing Yuuki checking her surrounding before trying to enter the house._

 _"Oh, it's Yuuki-chan. You've come to see Kaname?" A nice vampire going by the name of Takami Ichijou ask. He surprised Yuuki but kept his friendly smile, "I'm sorry. Kaname's out right now. He's not staying out late, hanging around..."_

 _"Oh? Uh...? You know me...?" Yuuki questions._

 _"Of course he does Yuuki," Mei speaks up jumping down the tree and landing beside her._

 _"Mei!"_

 _"Ah, Mei, thank you so much for your hard work," Ichijou compliments. "Are you here for some of the paper works?"_

 _Mei shakes her head looking at Yuuki, "Someone is not supposed to be here but she would not give up unless she sees him. Ichijou-senpai please let her in."_

 _Ichijou smiled nodding his head allowing the door to open a bit bigger for her to see the inside. Yuuki looks back at Mei worried but she only nodded her head allowing this to happen. Yuuki entered the house with Mei entering slowly from behind. Ichijou closed the door behind us then inform Yuuki that Kaname will be coming back soon and she should wait for him at stairs._

 _"Mei-chan!"_

 _A girl with the long orange hair was in her sight and arms were around her quickly. She felt a weight on her back pushing her slightly down._

 _"Toya-senpai, I see your lively today. Where is Shiki-senpai?" Mei asks tilting her head back at her._

 _Toya let go of Mei for her to turn and see that Shiki was there all along. He patted Mei's head softly in his own little greeting. While Kaname made the decisions of what vampires should enter the academy, she and Kaien had to be introduced to all of them being the true people to allow them to enter the academy for the peace to work. She got along really well with Senri Shiki and Rima Toya when they were talking about the rules. Rima and Shiki were definitely a lot alike in personalities but there were a few slips up that Rima would do that would show her emotions. Mei took notice of the stack of papers in their hands knowing it is for the entrance of this academy. She waved goodbye to them after a long talk about some of the questions that confused them then look at Yuuki asleep on the steps._

 _Mei looked at the clocked sighing walking over to Yuuki, "It is way beyond your sleep time. Honestly Yuuki."_

 _Mei moved some hair from Yuuki's face looking at her. Her eyes softening as the memory of her first-word being her name came to her mind. She sighed feeling exhausted herself leaning against the banister looking at Yuuki._

 _"You are more trouble than I would have thought..."_

 _She closed her eyes allowing sleep to come to her. Not long after did she felt another presence coming closer to her. She was going to open her eyes and attack when feeling a hand coming closer to her neck._

 _"I guess you don't know the rules of the night class yet..." An authority voice spoke up._

 _"I'm sorry, I just remembered... I have a survey to do... I'll go back to the room." The other vampire passed behind them._

 _The aura that she is familiar with comes closer to them hearing the sounds of rustle being heard._

 _"You two are being too defenseless..." Kaname whispers softly._

 _She felt the ends of his coat on her legs but knew it was mainly covering Yuuki. Mei took a small peek at Kaname seeing him closer to Yuuki, mainly speaking her neck. His mouth was opened slightly, his fangs appearing but she saw him hold himself back. Kaname glanced at Mei seeing her eyes completely open without fear of what he was doing._

 _"You're awake Mei," Kaname states._

 _Mei stands up slowly staring at him then at the sleeping Yuuki. She knew why he did that, she should have known that it was always for her. In fact, everything he is doing for her. She couldn't help but think of every memory that she had with him turn into something ugly. The only reason he let his guard down in front of her that day was that he knew that she was kind-hearted. He knew that she will help protect Yuuki. That's why he was seeing her less and less, that's why he was only nice to her to build a relationship for Yuuki's sake. Her heartfelt pain and betrayal staring at this new Kaname she sees now._

 _Mei bows like the rest of the vampires would bow to their leader, surprising him immensely._

 _"My apologies Kuran-sama. She wanted to see you so I allowed Ichijou to let the door open for her. Now that you are here, she will be okay," Mei said walking down the steps._

 _Kaname quickly grabbed her arm having her turn to him but she slapped his hold off of her._

 _"Mei... do you hate me?" Kaname asked. Mei didn't say anything but look down at the ground. Kaname narrowed his eyes staring at her feeling his anger boiling, "Did Zero Kiryuu say anything to you that could make you despise me? What did that Level E say to you?"_

 _Mei's eyes widen looking up at Kaname. His eyes were glowing red from angry and the picture beside him was cracking._

 _"What... did you call him?" Mei questions. Kaname tilted his head slightly, "Zero... didn't do anything Kaname! Zero isn't the problem here it's you?!" Kaname's eyes widen staring at her, the anger diminishing. "How dare you use my kind-hearted to your advantage? You use it to build this relationship for me to protect Yuuki! You sick bastard!"_

 _Kaname gripped on her wrist pulling her on the wall with a slight bang narrowing his eyes at me. His glowing red eyes staring at her dark green ones._

 _"Is that what you think? Is that what you see?" Kaname questions her._

 _Mei's heart was beating fast and her eyes were stinging from tears welling up. She looked away at his intense stare then recall everything that was going to happen after this. She was already too involved... her heart was feeling too much pain... she can't be too involved in a story where she never existed in the first place. With all of her strength, she stared at Kaname angrily._

 _"I do."_

 _Kaname stared at her releasing his hold on her wrist, giving her the strength to push him away and run out of the building. Her tears dropping to her cheeks hitting the floor before she left and now hitting the dirt. This was her way of not getting close to him anymore. From now on, he will no longer be Kaname... but_

 ** _Kuran-sama_**

We stared at each other for him to hand me the tray full of soup. I look down at the soup seeing my favorite soup from when Anastasia was still alive. I gently took hold of the tray brushing my fingers slightly with Kaname's.

"Mei, even if you don't think so. I still care for you." Kaname says having me look up at him. "You, the first person to have made me cry as I did." He moved his hand touching my forehead, "You are well enough to return to class tomorrow."

He came closer kissing my forehead with a purple glow imitating. The slight burn on my forehead was gone and my strength has returned completely. Kaname moved back and walk past him while rubbing my head. The fever is completely gone but the warmth of his palm was still there and my cheeks were hot. Everywhere he touched burns.

 _Stop it Kaname... stop mixing my feelings like this... stop making me second-guess myself... it burns..._

No matter how hard I try to think of him as a sick selfish bastard. My heart knows I don't feel that way towards him.

 _...I'm such a fool... I'm still... in love with him... I'm sorry Yuuki... I'm sorry Ichiru... I'm sorry Zero... but... can't I be selfish about one thing?_

 _ **And cut! Woah got two chapters up and running. I'm proud of myself. That ends with the memories of Mei Cross. I'm very happy about it. Wow, that took a while to make, edit, and such. I hope you guys enjoyed and lets get back to moving the story more shall we?**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I have been sick for a few days and still in the process of healing. But while I was sick I have been reading much fanfiction, reviewing the stories I liked and got to meet people who also read my story Reborn. I am honestly surprised that the people who write my favorite fanfiction also love mine. Thank you guys so much and continuing to love stories.**_

 _ **I have amazing ideas for this story. I will continue working hard on it. Please continue to support me.**_

 _ **Let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _"Mei, even if you don't think so. I still care for you. You, the first person to have made me cry as I did."_

His words continue to echo in my mind as I get ready for today. I was only wearing normal clothes because the headmaster didn't allow me to return to class until tomorrow. Being sick has caused me to lose my mind and have been remembering things that had my emotions high. My thoughts weren't my own. My feelings weren't my own. But they were thoughts and feelings of when I was younger. These were the thoughts that were deep in my heart but... they can quickly vanish in a flash. The girl who I was has long disappeared. And now that I am feeling better, I'll be returning to my usual self. The Mei that everyone thinks that I am.

"Damn you Zero!"

My attention drew outside my door as running footsteps came closer then disappeared. I opened my door to look at the hallway to see no Zero or Yuuki but the headmaster bathroom was wide open.

 _Ah... it's this part..._

I walked towards the bathroom seeing Zero leaning against the sink looking down at the floor. He seems to be doing better. It has been two days since I last saw him and there seems to be color on his face. He was only wearing his t-shirt and the day class uniform pants.

"Zero..." I spoke up for him to glance at me. "What was that all about?"

Zero looks back down at the ground, "Yuuki offered me blood, so I made a point that she will get scared if my fangs pierce her skin."

I sigh at his way explaining the situation. Yuuki wants to help so I understand where she is coming from but giving him blood doesn't necessarily aid in the situation. I stare at Zero's form seeing him contemplating and thinking about something that might be related to Kaname. His eyebrow is arched in anger and his eyes burn with anger as seconds pass. He is thinking about Kaname.

"What did Kuran tell you Zero?" I asked leaning against the skin with him.

Zero looked at me surprised, "How did you...?"

I poked between the eyebrows, "Whenever your eyebrows arch in anger or your eyes showing your true anger. Your thinking of a pureblood but I doubt it is her at this moment so... it must be."

Zero stares down at me calmly and softly replying, "He said something about you and Yuuki that had me irritated."

 _Me and Yuuki?_

"It feels like he is trying to control me or worst..." Zero runs his fingers through his hair, "Why are all vampires like this?"

There he goes again, thinking of the past that brought nothing but pain. Listening to him talk with that kind of annoyance in his voice hurts me because it reminds me of Ichiru.

 _"Ichiru."_

My eyes widen as a flash of memory when I was dazed with a fever came into view. Someone that looked exactly like Ichiru was in my room, holding my hand, and seemed to be watching me sleep.

I quickly turn to face Zero, "Zero did you come in my room when I was sick at all?"

He looks at me confused, "Huh? You don't remember. I knocked on your door but you told me to leave so I never came in."

My eyes widen at his explanation knowing he was telling the truth but I don't remember when I told him to leave. Then...

 _"Meimei"_

 _Ichiru... Ichiru was here! He was in the cross academy!_

I quickly rushed out of the bathroom with a surprised shout from Zero saying my name but I ignored it to head straight to the room that I was sick in. The room was still the same as I left to grab some clothes in my room, meaning Father hasn't clean this room yet. I survey the whole room, looking under the bed, in the closet, in the drawers, then looked under the pillows. Nothing... there was nothing. But why... why did Ichiru come in here? Why didn't he leave anything behind? Why...

 _"Mei, you and I both know that we really can't escape her. Nor can my brother."_

 _The letter!_

Leaving the room destroyed from my searching, I quickly rushed to my room opening the drawer that contains the letter. The cherry blossom stamp seemed to have a crack making my eyes widen. I open the envelope slowly taking out the letter reading it with shaking hands. My eyes continue to widen reading each sentence, words, hearing their voices as if it was them telling me instead.

"Shi...zuka..."

The sounds of bird's wings flying above my window startled me having me stare at them. In front of my window was a blackbird, a crow or raven I wasn't sure, but the bird was sitting on a branch... but the tree was filled with cherry blossom! Without a second thought, I quickly grabbed my coat and weapon, opening the window to hop out my room. Then, started chasing the bird that was flying away from me. The cherry blossom tree returned to be a naked one but I didn't pay attention to that. This bird that was flying away is leading me to an abandoned building. I stopped focusing on this scene. This building was damaged, the wallpaper was coming off, leaves were growing inside. This building screams abandoned for a long time. This place felt familiar... it looks like I've seen this place before...

"Caw!"

My eyes widen snapping out of it to look up at the broken window that the bird is set on. The bird opens their wings starting to fly down circling me then enters the building. Second thoughts entered my mind but I don't believe she would hurt me. I slowly walked into the building seeing the bird black feathers guiding me to my next destination. The feathers took upstairs and into another room with two people already occupying the vacant. The man was facing me his back while holding a woman that seemed faint. Then the small of death whiffed in the air with blood coming in.

"What the hell...?" I cursed coughing slightly at the horrible smell.

The men turned to face me for my eyes widen in horror. This man's eyes were crazed with the need for blood and his mouth was wide open revealing long, sharp teeth. He is a vampire holding a defenseless human woman.

"Release her," I commanded grabbing Sagittarius.

The man chuckles holding the woman tightly to him, "Are you a vampire hunter?"

"Caw!"

Our attention went to the bird that was resting on the window cawing at us. The man growled narrowing his eyes at the bird then stares at me.

"So... your the one that I need to give this letter too," He concludes reaching behind him. I hold onto Sagitarrius bowstring pulling it slightly, ready for if he attacks but he only handed me a letter. "They also gave me a message to tell you." I looked at him confused but he looked away uninterested, "They said, "You know what this means, don't you?"

My eyes narrowed softly taking the letter seeing the cherry blossom stamp marks once again.

The first letter;

 _"Dear Child,_

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that Ichiru has found you. I hope you two had a good conversation but that isn't the reason why I sent him to you. Listen to me Mei, for this letter is a warning. I will be arriving at Cross Academy as someone you will probably know but they do not know of you. Ichiru will accompany this person to the Academy. We hope you can join us once we arrive but remember Mei... It does not mean that we came to the academy in peace. I came here to take you and my beloved servant Zero. Watching you two brought great entertainment for me and I wish to be there by your side joining in the fun. Won't you join me, Mei? Won't you come with me, away from this world that is only bringing you sorrow and pain?_

 _I'll see you soon, my child._

 _Shizuka"_

Now, this second letter feels heavier than any normal one. I slowly open the envelope but there was no letter. It only held a black mask and a note saying...

"See you on your Birthday."

 _My birthday..._

I completely forgot that my 15th birthday is coming up soon. I glanced at the black mask seeing the beautiful details of silver around the eyes. But it isn't the time for me to admire and think of something trivial like my birthday. Right now, there is a vampire that is holding a human woman. The man began chuckling taking my focus off the letter that I was gripping hard in my hand. He was watching the emotions spiral on my face with pure sadistic delight. He may seem like this but I know that is the vampire inside him that controls him. The human self wishes for this stop so...

 _Sorry Zero_

"I know you don't want to do this," I said, hiding the mask and note in my coat. He stopped his chuckling staring at me surprised, "I can save you from your bloodthirsty self. The you who want blood so much can be saved. When you close your eyes, the only thing you see is white. You will find happiness and joy. Just release the girl calmly on the floor and I'll take you there."

He stares at me calmly then looks down at the women in his arms. He hugs her tightly once more smelling her scent feeling pure bliss. Then he glances at me waiting for his responses.

"I suppose that is why she sent me to you. To help me from myself," He spoke calmly gently dropping the girl with care. The way he sets her down shows that he hasn't completely fallen in Level E. He slowly stands up looking at me, "Will it hurt?"

I shook my head raising Sagitarrius pulling on the bowstring, "It will feel like a bee sting. Quick and fast," The purple arrow appears in the absence of a naked bow. "And the ones you love will be there."

I released the string with the arrow going through his heart with the symbol of cross academy glowing purple behind him. His body is trapped with the arrow stuck in his heart and the symbol embolizing him. Sagittarius will not have him feel pain while the purple glow from the arrow turns him into dust. As I watch him disappear, the symbol and arrow remain where he was until slowly disappearing.

"Mei?"

I turned around seeing Zero at the door with wide eyes. Sagitarrius transformed back into the bracelet with the glowing purple diminishing.

"Sorry Zero but it seems like I killed him before you could. Don't let the Hunter Association or Kaien find out about this okay?" I asked walking past him. "And make sure the girl is okay. She should be alive."

"How... how did you get here?" Zero asked me surprised beyond his understanding.

"Even I have secrets that you shouldn't be involved in Zero," I replied simply walking down the hall.

As I walk downstairs, I took notice of Yuuki, Shiki, and Rima entering the building. My eyes soften as I saw Shiki walking over to me.

"Mei? What are you doing here?" Yuuki questions surprised.

"I had some business that needed to be taken care of Yuuki," I responded calmly then felt a pat on my head.

I look up at the culprit seeing Shiki looking down at me with his usual calm eyes and an unreadable expression. This pat on my head has always been our greeting of saying hello and showing his care for me. It is very small but with how little Shiki interacts with people it means a lot. Shiki is someone very important to me but I am not in love with him. The relationship between Shiki and Rima is something I do not want to break. I closed my eyes calming myself at his petting, selfishly leaning against his hand.

"Good work," Shiki whispers, seeming to know what I did.

I knew I could never hide anything from him.

 _"Mei."_

"Caw"

I slowly open my eyes seeing that same bird staring at me from high in the tree.

 _Alright, Shizuka. I'll be seeing you again but it won't be like what you expect. I'll have you agree to my terms and only then..._

 _Will I join you..._

 ** _And done! Sorry if this was short but I wanted this chapter to have a big impact in the next arc happening. Please review and let me know what you think, what you are hoping for the next chapters, or what do you want to change in the upcoming chapters. If you don't want to review in the public eye then please PM and I'll gladly reply to all questions and comments._**

 ** _For ActuallyAster: Emiko is going to be a character that is gonna remain a mystery until further chapters. Thank you so much for reviewing._**

 ** _Along with many others that reviewed, favorite, and follow. Thank you once again._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys! I could not help myself from writing this chapter. Because MARIA IS FINALLY IN THIS CHAPTER! I have been waiting for so long for this.**_

 _ **Now that you guys know a little bit about Mei's memories, I do have to apologize. There are memories that I left out in those chapters, that is because those chapters are what Mei's memory. If she remembered anything from 1 year old, I bet it will be blurry and forgotten. Sorry, I know fanfiction is a world where things don't make sense but I gotta make something that makes sense.**_

 _ **Anyway, have fun. Let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight**_

 _Chapter 11_

"Excuse me! At this time, all of you, the 'Day Class' students cannot go any further than this!"

Here we go again. The job of the prefects holding back the day class while the night class gets to their classes. It never really did make sense to me why this always happens. While Yuuki was taking care of rowdy girls, Zero was in front of the behaved girls that stayed in line behind him. They are this well-behaved because if you get passed him then you will be punished for sure. Despite the girl's being non-hunters and are not aware of vampires, they can still feel his deathly aura.

"If you go one step ahead of me, I'll make you cry," He whispers making the girl blue in the face.

You have to give the girl props for being brave enough to step across that line as she did. However, she did not succeed.

 _"See you on your birthday."_

 _Shizuka..._

I looked up at the clear blue sky watching the tree leaves fly with the wind. The leaves look like they were dancing so free and beautiful. All those memories with Shizuka and Ichiru felt like a dream. When seeing them Ichiru in person and soon meeting Shizuka, there is still one question that racks my brain. 'Why me?'

The girl's screaming caught me back, in reality, watching them push Yuuki towards the Night dormitory. Suddenly, Aidou patted Yuuki's shoulder, said something, then pulled her into the dormitory with the girl's complaining after. I sighed watching the girl's angry over Yuuki getting on all attention. The sun begins to set and the moon rises to its highest peak waiting for the shine to disappear. This was a signal for us prefects to hurry the day girls to hurry back in their dormitory.

"Alright! That's enough," I shouted clapping my hand, grabbing the girl's attention. "Please return to your dormitory and let the Night Class get to their classes."

The girls complained but obligated to my request and left. This was out of the ordinary for them but whatever. If it makes it easier for me, then who am I to complain? I opened the door to the dormitory seeing Yuuki blushing slightly and Kaname smiling at her gently. She stares at me surprised then looks down guilty for getting caught. I sighed at her reaction walking inside the building.

"Yuuki, go back with Zero and continue the prefects' duties," I ordered softly patting her head.

Her eyes widen surprised by my pat then nod her head. No further discussions were brought up when Zero pulled Yuuki out of the building but stopped looking at me. He looks at me angrily while I only put a finger to my lips making an 'shhh' noise. He looked away from me pulling Yuuki leaving inside with the doors closing behind them.

"Why is Mei-chan coming with us to class?" Aidou asked curious, standing next to me with crossed arms.

"If I said I wanted to see Shiki would you leave me alone?" I replied annoyed.

Aidou looked at me angrily with an anger mark on his forehead. Akatsuki had to hold him back from doing anything drastic otherwise Kaname was going to deal with him. I ignored his anger walking over to Shiki and Rima. Rima smiles holding onto my arm while Shiki nodded his head in greeting towards me. We walked upstairs heading towards their classes.

"How is the modeling going?" I asked.

"It is a job," Shiki said bluntly.

This angered me for me to slap him at the back of the head, "Of course I know it is a job Shiki. I meant has there been any problems going on."

Shiki's eyes remain blank rubbing the back of his head looking away.

Rima chuckles softly, "If you are asking if Shiki has been taking care of himself. Then you should know the answer to that Mei-chan."

"He keeps forgetting his umbrella when he goes under the sun right," I stated, not questioning.

Shiki gulped at my all-knowing 'power' that he likes to call it. I can tell that he finds it irritating because even though my knowledge advances above many, I will not share it nor will I speak on it.

"Mei-chan!"

Someone's voice shouting my name with the happiest call jumped on my back without warning. I turned around seeing Takuma smiling happily in my direction and putting his arms around my shoulder.

"Takuma-senpai? Is everything okay?" I questioned confused.

He continues smiling saying, "You were gone for two days so I was really worried. I'm so happy that you are okay. I was so worried."

My eyes widen staring at Takuma surprised for him to be this worried. It was very sweet of him to worry about him.

"I'm sorry Takuma. I didn't mean to worry you."

By instinct, I patted his head but his smile continues growing like a little kid being praised for being good. It was kind of cute. It certainly made me chuckle watching him. My eyes widen when footsteps walked passed me and a high pureblood presence came through. Of course, it had to be his presence that gave many their full attention. As he walked passed me, the rest of the vampires bowed in respect waiting for him to enter the class before they do.

 _"Kaname was the one that sent you here and requested for you to take a two-day break to get better. He understands the situation that was occurring and told Yuuki so she can help."_

Kaname helped me so the least I can do is...

"Kuran-sama!" I called out, getting out of Rima's hold and standing in the middle of the hall. He stopped walking glancing towards me as I bowed in respect, "Thank you for your help with Zero and with my fever. My apologies if I gave you any trouble."

The halls were quiet with the rest of the vampires only watching us. The only sounds were his footsteps that were coming towards me and his shoes were in my vision.

"Do you think that a simple apology would be enough for what I had to deal with?" Kaname questions coldly, surprising me.

I stand up straight staring into his eyes that weren't showing any emotions. This was honestly the first time that I've seen him like this. He would usually tease, irritate, or even get a simple reaction of me, but it seemed like he didn't want any of that.

 _This is strange..._

"Um... what exactly do you want me to say?" I question, extremely confused.

Kaname stared at me for a few seconds then says, "I want you to do something for me as payment for helping you."

 _Huh?_

"Huh?"

I blinked. Then I blinked again waiting for him to say that he was joking, but no... Here he is, standing in front of me saying those words to me. Then I realized, he was using this opportunity to become greedy. He knew that I wouldn't refuse. He knew that I owe him for helping Zero. He knew... and he was taking full advantage of it.

 _This asshole!_

"W-What do you want me to do?" I asked trying hard not to snap at him.

His cold eyes soften with a light smile showing, "I want you to call me Kaname from now on."

...

...

...

 _...Seriously?..._

"Eh? That's it?" I question.

While I thought this was the childish thing to request, the rest of the vampires were giving me death glares because calling him by his name without honorifics is intimate. To call a pureblood, of all beings, by their name only was a dangerous thing for a human.

Kaname nodded his head standing there with whispers of all the other vampire filling the hallway. They stared at me like they were daring me to say it.

"Um... Alright... Kaname...sama" I whispered the 'sama' part looking down at the ground.

He patted my head, "Your welcome Mei."

My eyes widen as I stared at his back walking to the classroom. The rest of the vampires followed after him while I stand here in the middle of the hall touching the spot he patted.

 _...Well, that was strange..._

I imagined him to feel superior for getting me to finally say his name but he only did that. Honestly, that was kind of childish requested.

"Pfft... haha what the hell was that? That was honestly kind of cute haha!"

My laughter echoed through the halls, positives that the vampires can hear me. I quickly entered the classroom after composing myself seeing everyone in their assigned seats, while I moved towards my usual spot. In front of the windows watching out for Yuuki and Zero patroling. However, I was focusing on the leaves that were still being blown from the wind again, some falling and moving along with it. The sun was slowly going down, losing its sunshine for the moon to capture the sky. The beautiful moonshine in this class showing the vampires and myself shadow.

"Caw!"

My eyes widen staring at the other side of the window. It was the crow sitting on the other side of the window seat watching me. Its cold, dark, black eyes staring into me like it knows who and what I am. Then, the sounds of chuckles behind echos in the room giving me chills. This laughter... this sweet, innocent girly laughter... I know...

I quickly turn around seeing the new student sitting on the teacher's desk staring at her new classmate.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class..." She says happily. "Hey... hasn't the 'class' begun yet?"

"You..." Aidou speaks up after a few seconds of silence, "Who are you...?"

 **"...'** OMAE'...? **(1)** " The new girl lightly jumps from her to the teacher's desk to leap over to Aidou. She softly leans forward to Aidou, lightly touching his face "You... by 'omae' do you mean me...?"

My eyes widen moving forward trying to call her out on her acts but...

"It's not a big deal if the newcomer just tells her name herself... 'Maria Kurenai'" Kaname speaks up instead.

Maria stares at Kaname frighten and shock jumping lightly in front of the desk of Kaname holding onto his hand.

"Kaname... Kuran-sama..." Her lips turn into a big smile with a huge blush rubbing her cheek on his hand, "I'm so happy to be able to meet a pureblood...!" Her action left everyone in shock and disgusted by her actions.

"...Nice to meet you-"

"Maria!" I shouted grabbing all of their attention but Maria's.

She let go of Kaname's hand softly slowly turning to me with those familiar eyes and a kind smile. My body was covered in sweat and staring at her brought shivers down my spine.

 _Here she is... she's in front of me... yet why... why can't I speak... why can't I move?... Why?..._

"You must be Mei Kurosu," Maria soft and angelic voice speaks up. "Ichiru has told me so much about you." She chuckles narrowing her eyes gently.

 _...That's a lie... This isn't..._

Her lips turn into a smirk and those familiar eyes changing into those cherry blossom colors brought my body to lose feeling everywhere. I didn't know if I was standing up. I didn't know if I was breathing. Here she is... in front of me... and yet all I want to do... is cry and run. Cry because of her betrayal of killing Zero's family and missing her so much. Run because I'm scared of this unknown feeling when staring at her. This wasn't how it usually was when seeing her...

All of a sudden, a feeling of a hand appear on my cheek with a worried expression staring at me.

"Are you alright, Mei?"

 _Her voice..._

My feet finally gave out dropping to the floor with a few shouts of my name and gasp at my sudden fall. Slowly the feeling of breathing was coming to me. My fingers and hands twitching were coming back to my senses, along with focusing my surroundings. Then I noticed the situation, I was on the floor with Maria staring at me worried in front of me, Takuma was on my left, and Shiki was on my right.

"...I... I'm so sorry... I suddenly lost feeling in my body... This never happened before-" I staggered, trying to find my voice.

Maria looked at me worriedly. When I stared at her, that sudden feeling of crying and running away was coming to me. It felt like everything she did was in slow motion and I was in her trance. She moved her hand slowly to my cheek but her eyes and face vanished from sight to something white. My eyes widen when feeling strong arms around my waist holding me protectively to their chest. I can feel their anger radiating off of him and... his presence...

"K...Kaname..." I whispered.

"Oh dear, I seem to have scared her quite a bit. My apologies Mei. It was not my intention to harm you. I just wanted to see what you finally looked like. After all, I finally got better for your 15th birthday!" She says happily with a soft chuckle.

My body stiff upon hearing my 15th birthday. She chuckles from behind for that laughter to come to my side then behind Kaname, then hearing the door open and close. She was gone. My strength has come back to me and my sense is working properly. Kaname's arms release their hold on me a little for one of his hands to pat my head.

"Are you alright Mei?" Kaname asked gently.

I looked up at Kaname opening my mouth but then closed it staring down at the floor, touching my head, "I... I don't know. I don't know what happened to me?" I moved away from Kaname, "Um... I should probably get back to doing my job as a prefect. E-Excuse me," I ran past Kaname, ignoring the stares, then open the door to leave the room.

 _What was that?... I never expected my body to act like this... Her stare suddenly felt so cold... It felt like she manipulating my body with her eyes alone... This isn't Shizuka like 4 years ago. This is something entirely different. This is..._

"Zero no!"

I stopped my running breathing heavily to look down at the window watching the scene of Yuuki, Maria, and Zero pointing his gun at Maria.

 _This is..._

Maria's eyes slowly moved to where I was standing with a slight smirk in my direction.

 _This is... **Pureblood Shizuka Hiou**_

* * *

Maria stares at Mei with a soft chuckle watching her eyes turn into fear then run off somewhere. Mei's expression and actions when they finally met after 4 years were adorable. She couldn't wait for more. However, now was not the time for that She returns her focus on Zero and Yuuki. Zero's eyes stared at her surprised and angry but she stared at him coldly. It was time for her to act like the scared girl of Maria Kurenai. Yuuki was a 'good girl' so she believes that she could be of some use. Well, her attention isn't going to be on her anyways. She might tease Yuuki but that's all about it. While her introduction towards Zero was done and she felt like her teasing was over. She rushed away chuckling, thrilled at their reaction.

She smirks when the scent of Mei came in her sense for her to stop in front of the Moon dormitory.

"I'm so happy! Mei has grown to become such a beautiful girl. This is so much fun! Don't you think so, Ichiru?" She glances at one of the trees having Ichiru show himself wearing his mask.

"Yes."

 _ **And SCENE! Alright! This is the chapter that I was so excited about! What do you think is going to happen with Mei? What will Mei do? I'm excited to find out.**_

 _ **Omae: in this part of the chapter, Aidou address Maria in a rude form of You**_

 _ **I hope you guys had an amazing Halloween and sorry that I didn't do a Halloween Special but I might do a Christmas special. We will see.**_

 _ **Also, do you guys think that I should put this story on Wattpad or should I just leave it here? You guys let me know in the review or PM your opinion.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys. What's up? So I put this story on Wattpad and I put more videos and pictures on that app. If you guys want to know what Sagittarius looks like, want to know the bracelet or other questions. Please check out those chapters because it shows the pictures. You do not need to vote the story but I just thought you guys might like to see my vision of the weapon.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _"Shizuka! Shizuka, where are you?" I run around the academy's forest trying to find Maria._

 _Shizuka was hiding inside the body of Maria Kurenai. I needed to quickly find her._

 _"Shizuka! I know you are-"_

 _I stopped my running to find myself near the river and two silhouettes staring off to the sky. One person had long hair while the other had hair to their waist. One was wearing the traditional night class uniform and the other was wearing... a kimono._

 _"Shizuka. Maria? Is that you?" I slowly moved forward._

 _They both slowly, like puppets, turned freezing me from making any movements. Maria was crying while Shizuka was staring at me sadly with... blood dripping down her kimono. A pool of blood was at her feet._

 _"M...ei..." Shizuka's weak voice gave me shivers. "Sa..ve... me" She reaches towards me falling slowly, "Me...i"_

 _"Shizuka!"_

"Shizuka!"

I sit up realizing that I was in my room, laying on my bed. It was only a dream but it wasn't...

"Damn it..."

 _"Maria!" "You must be Mei Kurosu." "Ichiru has told me so much about you."_

 _Thinking about what happened yesterday and how my body reacted caused fear in my heart. I don't want to feel this way..._

Trying to think of anything else, I got out of my bed and begun to change into the day class uniform. The class was going to start in an hour.

* * *

"A dance party?"

Yuuki questions confused. Zero, Yuuki, Yori, and I are walking around the courtyard heading the cafeteria to eat some lunch. It felt like time was slipping past me way to fast. I glanced over at Zero noticing him in deep thought then look down at his tattoo on his neck. The same place where Shizuka bite him and created the bond with her.

"You forgot about it?" Yori questions Yuuki, snapping me back in the conversation.

"I'm not interested in dancing with anybody..." Yuuki giggles with a soft smile.

"Hmmm... What about you Mei?" Yori ask.

I sigh looking at the ground. This dance was supposed to be a big party for my birthday created by my Dad. He thought it will be nice for everyone, day and night class, to meet and dance. Then, in the end, my father will create a big speech about it being my birthday and wanting all of us to sing to me. This happens every time we do these little dances.

"It's honestly going to be the same thing as every year," I replied sighing.

"Yeah, but this time it will your 16th birthday. Who knows, things may different," Yori reassures me somehow.

 _Oh, you have no idea, Yori..._

Not only will there be the night and day class, but Shizuka in Maria's body will also be there. I do wonder what Ichiru is going to do during that time anyway.

"Um well," Yuuki starts a conversation. "I'm sure it is going to be fun this time Mei but hopefully I can pass this final exam that's coming up." Yuuki suddenly looks depressed hanging her head down. "Wow, that is so depressing to say. Right, Zero?"

"Ah?" Zero looks at Yuuki surprised and confused, "Well..."

Yori's voice suddenly got darker "You have forgotten it... Traditional cross academy's dance party... The rule is that the class that does the poorest on the Final Exam before the party is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparation..."

This surprised Yuuki while Zero looked at us blankly.

"I'm worried, Miss Yuuki Cross..." Another voice came up behind us creating shivers down Yuuki spine. "You are always lowering my class' average score..."

"Class Chairman... That's a cruel thing to say..." Yori commented.

However, he ignored her to continue his ramble, "A dance party is a formal event, in which the day class and night class can attend together... If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the night class, I'll hate you forever..."

With a fuming raging Class rep waling away with those words, Yuuki trembles staring at me and Yori, "I better study hard like hell."

"Why don't you ask your father to look for an excellent tutor..." Yori questions.

 _Good luck with that... Yuuki's head is filled with vampires that studying isn't even in her vocabulary._

 _"Mei"_

My eyes widen as the feeling someone's presence running behind us brought chills. This familiar feeling could only mean...

"You can't go that way!" Takuma's voice was heard along with Maria running ahead of him. "Day Class is still there at this time, Maria. I think this is going to be a big problem."

"How exaggerating!" Marai replies giggling turning for her gaze to be on Zero, "I just want to have a look at the cafeteria." Then her gaze turns to me as I narrowed mine, "Hehe... so amusing."

"Maria!" Takuma shouts following her.

I sighed giving Yuuki my books looking at me confused, "I will take care of this. I'll see you in a bit."

Yuuki nodded her head slowly holding my books. However, Zero was in front of me stopping my decision of running after Maria.

"Zero?" I question.

"Mei, don't get near the new student. Let the vice president take care of it," Zero replies, giving me a pain look. I stared at Zero for a few seconds before punching his chest causing him pain. "Tch."

I moved around him sticking my tongue out at him, "Sorry Zero but even I have a job to look after the night class students. Yuuki, be careful of Aidou-senpai okay?"

I runoff confusing her while Zero glared at me shouting to come back. Later the sound of screaming girls was heard confirming Aidou arrived. Also, thanks to Zero stalling me, I lost Takuma and Maria. Takuma was going to be Yuuki but where did Maria go.

"Are you looking for someone Meimei?"

My eyes widen as I stared at the tree on my left seeing a smiling Ichiru walking over to me. Ichiru was finally at Cross Academy but with horrible reasons for coming here.

"Ichi..." I whispered his nickname.

He continues smiling walking to me until he was standing in front of me. The memories of him being a sickly child were completely gone to this tall, muscular, healthy Ichiru in front of me. He looked exactly Zero but slimmer than his twin.

"Are you only going to stare at me?" He chuckles.

"Idiot Ichi..." I whisper staring up at him. He only nods his head. "Jerk..." He nods again. "Horrible... rude... disrespectful... I hate you..." Ichiru continues nodding his head with that stupid smile on his face. The hurtful feelings of him leaving rise up in me again, "I hate you! How dare you leave without saying anything?! Stupid Ichi!"

Ichiru wrapped his arms around me allowing me to insult me that I have wanted to say for four years. Ichiru has always felt like an important person to me. If I'm honest, I think my younger self might have a crushed on him but knowing his feelings towards Shizuka. My feeling towards him was only but a crush.

"I'm sorry Mei. I know that I hurt you but please understand that I-"

"I know Ichi," I cut him wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "You are in love with Shizuka from the first moment you met her. I know."

Ichiru tightens his hold on me, "But we can never forget you. Shizuka-sama has always thought of you. She has waited for so long after her severe injury four years ago."

I looked up at Ichiru not able to see his eyes but I knew that they were filled with pain. It seems that Ichiru still doesn't truly know the whole reason behind Shizuka killing his family. Even though, I know two reasons why she did this.

"Ichi I... I want to come with you. I worry every day about you and Shizuka but..." I looked down at our feet seeing the size difference between us, "Many people need me here too. I can't abandon these many people that need me."

Ichiru sighs tiredly, "Then..." He releases his hold on me to put his hands on my arms grabbing them tightly.

"I-Ichi... stop that hurts," I complain struggling with him.

"We will have to take you by force then," He says making his voice colder and deeper.

My eyes widen staring at him for this was the first time that I heard or felt this much coldness from him. This truly wasn't the Ichiru that I knew before but... this isn't the Ichiru that was in stories either. Something is completely different and strange.

"Caw!"

Ichiru immediately let me go for the crow to fly above us and land on one of the tree branches. The crow continues to make their usual noise that has been haunting lately. The bird extended its wings and flies towards Ichiru landing on his shoulder. Ichiru seemed to be angry at the bird but he turns his focus back on me.

"Seems like I need to go," Ichiru states walking away from me without saying anything else.

The crow flew off of Ichiru and landed on a tree branch next to me.

The bird was staring at Ichiru till suddenly turning to look at me surprising me. I sweat-drop feeling like I'm scolded from this bird without it saying anything to me.

"Don't stare at me like that. How was I supposed to know that he was going to do something like that?" I question crossing my arms.

The bird didn't caw at me or do anything but stare at me. It felt like the bird was saying that I was acting like a child but... then again... I could be talking to only myself.

I was getting annoyed with this silence, "I guess I'll be going then." The bird did nothing.

Without anything from the crow, I walked away from it returning to my normal scheduling of classes.

* * *

 **Later at Night**

Classes have finished including patrol for the night class for us to get into normal clothing. While Father and I were talking about his upcoming meeting with the Hunter Association before he went to his night patrol when Yuuki interrupted us. She was asking for help with the Final Exam. She was giving us a pleading look while I sweatdrop watching Father trying to help Yuuki but fails miserably at it. Not even I can keep my patient with Yuuki when teaching her.

"Oh, Kiryuu-Kun, you just came in time," Father speaks up looking at the door. I stared at the door seeing Zero watching us holding onto his jacket. "This is good. Tutor Yuuki, please. I have to go since the night patrol during the exam season is my duty. And I think Mei's patients are wearing thin right now."

Zero stared at us quietly before finally answering, "I'll do it..."

He walked over to Yuuki and me sitting between us looking down at the textbook.

"Then, I'll leave it to you," Father says getting ready, then suddenly looks back at him, "Hey... Kiryuu-Kun, didn't you come because you had some kind of business with me?"

"No... It's alright," Zero replies.

Father only nodded his head kissing me on the head then walks off to take over our patrol. Zero was watching Yuuki while I did my studying. The room was peaceful and quiet, exactly what a studying session should be like.

"You made a mistake on the same thing last time... Solve it carefully," Zero comments sighing.

Yuuki blushes embarrassed getting back at using the equation. Zero seems to be having more patients with her lately. He usually gets angry about her not getting it right and mistaking it over and over again. I was always the mediator between these two when it comes to studying sessions like this.

"Your neck, you were bothered by it a while ago, too," Yuuki comments.

I glance over at Zero watching him touching his neck that has the tattoo on it.

"The place... where I was bitten by that woman... aches," Zero replied rubbing his neck. "There has not been a night I forgot about... that woman who played us brothers as fouls, and made the sea of blood four years ago." I glared at that tattoo. "And yet... the reason I was able to live on-"

I quickly stand up not wanting to hear any more of this. Zero doesn't know that it was because of me... It was because of me that Shizuka and Ichiru met. If I tell Zero that I knew Shizuka and that I could have stopped this attack on his family then he would still be happy. They would still be a happy family but I had done it in a way that was too early.

"Mei?" Yuuki looks at me concern but I didn't look back at her.

"I need to get going," I replied.

I grabbed my textbook walking out of the room but suddenly felt someone's large hand cover my small one trapping me from moving forward. Their chest on my back with their heart beating loudly to reach my ears. My eyes widen feeling his fingers intertwining with mine making me drop my textbooks.

"Mei, you must know that my brother has told me so many stories about you. He was so happy to have met you. In truth, I wanted to meet you too," Zero says shocking me. "Mei... I knew about you and that woman from my brother years ago."

My eyes widen from shock trying to move away from Zero but stop my struggling with ease. This caught Yuuki's attention immediately as I heard her chair move slightly.

"Mei... you know that woman?" Yuuki questions, "That day, when you shouted at the Headmaster to quickly go to the Kiryuu's household... you..."

"Yes, I knew!" I shouted stopping her from continuing. "I knew Shizuka since I was little. Like Yuuki with Kaname-sama, it was the same with me and Shizuka. I believe... I still believe that Shizuka is a good vampire. For someone so gentle has felt the worst pain than anyone I have met. And Ichi... who was so sick and felt worthless compared to his big brother... I only wanted... the two people who I care about so much... be happy..."

The room was quiet but Zero lean forward towards my ear whispering in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, "Thank you for caring about my brother. Thank you for having such a gentle heart. Thank you for being there for me. If it weren't for you, I might have not been able to live on..."

This caused my eyes to widen even more for these words sounded like... sounded exactly like...Zero let go of my hands quickly grabbing his jacket then run off before I could say anything.

"Hey! Zero! Stop!" I shouted at him but he wouldn't listen.

 _Zero knew... Zero knew everything... Then..._

I turned to Yuuki for she only stared at me with more questions in her head. Everything that she is questioning, I want to answer but I don't have time for answering.

"Yuuki, let's go find Zero. Maria Kurenai is Shizuka Hiou."

As her eyes widen, she knew exactly what I was saying and when Zero left... Everything that she questions finally gave her the answer she was searching for. Without any other explanation, she looked at me nodding her head determined. I ran off not wasting any more time leaving Yuuki behind.

 _"Zero!"_

 ** _Unfortunately, I have to leave you guys with a cliffhanger again. Otherwise, this chapter may seem like it was way too rushed. After all, this is one of the biggest chapters that are very important to me when Shizuka and Ichiru are involved. Sorry if I seem evil with these chapters._**

 ** _Anyway, wait until the next chapters._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	13. Chapter 13 & Author Q&A

_**AUTHOR EXTRA! READ IF YOU LIKE TOO.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Well, this semester in College is soon going to be over. And the holidays are coming in fast. This means that I have a lot of work to do... no literally... work has been chaotic because of the holidays. Please wish me luck and hopefully, things can calm down where I can get my stuff done.**_

 _ **Thank times: You can skip if you don't wanna read this.**_

 _ **So I have not done this in a long time but I think I need to do some thank yous because I had no idea this story was going to have 100 reviews, 117 favorites, and 157 followers. Not to mention, many people favoriting and following me. Like why? And only having 12 chapters. I honestly appreciate it and am so thankful that many people love it. I am not kidding, I thought this story was going to suck or be boring because it follows the manga, kind of. This story was something of a secret that I had while I was making a new adventure rewrite. If you guys want to read that, then please go ahead... I'm not ashamed of the story but... guys... please understand that I was young! I was an amateur! And re-reading the story, I cringe completely. It was good at that time... but omg... haha XD.**_

 _ **Anyway! Let me give my thanks.**_

 _ **I want to thank Mizuna Kurenagi: thank you girl so much! Thank you so much for being the first to review and continue reading this story with me.**_

 _ **All the Guest from chapter 1 till now, thank you so much for reviewing and loving this story. **_

_**NightlyRowenTree, RavenKnightblackRose, Sakihinata, ActuallyAster, xenocanaan, RogueReader, lizyeh2000, belladu57, twinkiesnreads, Sabaku no ikuro, sousie, Daughter of Trickery, chesiregiggles, AnimeLover229, and Thelightfairyhearts.**_ _ **Thank you so much for following, favoriting, reviewing. Just... omg thank you for continuing to read this story.**_

 _ **Also, I've been getting questions from some Guest and other people who are writing their own stories on here, so here are the answers they have been waiting for.**_

 **A 1** _. So... I've been noticing a lot of people are questioning if Yuuki will be with Aidou. Honestly, I don't know. I've never thought about it. I mean the Yori and Aidou relationship is so interesting that I don't want to break that relationship but like Yuuki needs to be with someone in the future right? I do not know. Maybe with someone else. Who knows._

 **A 2** _.Ichiru... omg... Ichiru has been a big question that a lot of you guys have been asking. No lie. Ichiru is one of my favorite characters and I'm so sad he did not get enough time with Zero. He didn't get enough time with this story. It felt like he was a character that appeared and was gone in a flash. I mean, the hunter twins were such a good plot in this story and I wish the author would have gone further with it, made something of it, and truly show it off. You guys give me your opinions. Also, who should Ichiru be with? And what should Ichiru be doing in the story? I have an idea but I would love to hear your guy's ideas._

 **A 3.** _...What does Mei plan to save Zero? I'm so sorry Jayjay. If I answer that, then I'll ruin the whole story of what I have in my head. Please be patient for the chapters lol._

 **A 4.** _So here is the relationship between Ichiru and Mei. Mei would have had a huge crush on Ichiru but she knows his hidden feelings for Shizuka so she stopped that crush immediately. To Ichiru, he looks at Mei as a little sister who he is very protective of. Mei, to him, was the first person who saw him as a not sickly person. They would sneak off from the house together. She would tell him all sorts of stories of the world that gave him the motivation wanting to get better and see that for himself._

 **A 5.** _Mei's past... here is the thing. I shorten her past in the last chapters because I feel like if I shared all of her past. Then, I would have hit 20 chapters already. That's how big her past is. There is so much that she did being Kaien's kids. Being the student of Yagari. Being friends with Shizuka and Ichiru. Not to mention, there are scenes from outside of her perspective that I do not want to ruin from those chapters. I will share more of the other 'people's' perspectives when it comes to Mei in further chapters. Trust me, there are so many answers in those chapters._

 **A 6.** _Now for the guest that was sweet enough to give me their idea of a Rido x Oc x Haruka idea. Thank you so much for loving my story and sharing your idea. I swear, you and I were like in synch with that idea because I have thought about it before you review that idea. And omg... that's all I can say. Haha._ _Thank you for reading. Haha._

 **A 7.** _I am doing amazing. Thank you to the guests who asked how I am doing? How are you doing?_

 **A 8.** _So I don't know if you guys have noticed the name 'Emiko' in the story. But look out for that name. It may be a big clue to Mei._

 ** _So those are all the questions I have found. Please ask me any other questions you have and I will try to answer them in chapters from now on. I will be giving thanks to reviewers, followers, and favorites again. I hope you and I can have a conversation and for you guys to get to know my ideas in this story. If you guys have any criticism about this story, please do not be afraid to tell me. I will not be mad but truly thankful for that criticism._**

 ** _Also, Thanksgiving is coming soon. I hope you guys will have a wonderful Thanksgiving and let me know what you guys are doing._**

 _ **Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys are hoping for in the next upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight**_

 **Chapter 13**

"Mei please slow down."

Yuuki shouts far off from behind in front of the old night dorm campus. The old building where the night class was getting established. I stopped running gazing at the building to see my younger self leaving in tears running past me. I watched my younger self run off then disappear slowly into thin air. My focus returned to the old dorm with so many mixed emotions. This building may not seem much but it holds memories for me. For one thing, behind the building hold the cherry blossom tree that I would find her sometimes.

 _This place hasn't changed much..._

Yuuki's heavy breathing caught my attention turning to face her. She was staring at me with worried glances between the building and myself, then finally focuses on me.

"Mei... Where is Zero?" Yuuki asked softly.

I point towards the building replying, "He's in here. Yuuki, I think it is best if we split up." Yuuki looks at me confused wanting to reject the idea, "If anything were to happen Zero then wouldn't it best if we both help defend Zero at different angles."

 _Also so I can get closer to Shizuka and Kaname wouldn't find me._

Yuuki nodded her head, "Alright. Please be safe Mei."

She moves forward staring at me then runs off in front of the building while I run around the building towards the back.

"Caw!"

My eyes widen stopping my tracks seeing the crow for it cry out to me then stretches its wings and fly inside from the open window. The birds cry echoed in the room surprising me because I knew what it wanted me to do. I climbed on the tree to stop at the branch that the crow was on. The branch was so close to the building but it was so thin that my weight can easily break it.

"Okay... let's give this shot..."

I carefully stand on top of the branch centering my balance then slowly move forward. The branch was sturdy at first but the branch was getting thinner and thinner. The sound of the crack had me stopped staring at the window in front of me. It was there. I was so close.

 _"If it weren't for you, I might have not been able to live on..."_

 _Zero!_

I narrowed my eyes determined in getting in this building and stop that idiot from doing anything reckless. Before I can think twice, my feet moved on its own to jump from the branch into the room tumbling inside hitting the door.

I hissed in pain rubbing my back, "Next time I need to work on my landing."

"Caw!"

My head quickly turned to the bird that was perched on the closet tilting its head. This bird is Shizuka's but it feels like it isn't either. Could this bird reject Shizuka or did it belong to someone else? What a confusing crow?

I got up from the ground walking slowly to the bird. As I stared at its black eyes, I can feel some sort drawn towards the creature. It isn't harmful like I thought it was but...

 _Who are you then?_

"Can you help me find Shizuka and Ichiru?" I asked softly, hoping it would answer.

The bird moved its head towards the door staring at the doorknob. I turned back to the talk walking forward then slowly reach for the knob, turn it, and carefully open it. The crow surprised me once more by flying inside the building and exiting the room.

"Hey wait!" I shouted following after the crow.

Running after the crow, I took notice that this animal has three legs. In Japanese legend, this bird would have been called Yatagarasu. From what I researched at one of the classes, this type of crow could also be considered a raven. It is a god that symbolizes guidance from the heavens. It was said that the creature would help the emperor on his journey from the region which would become Kumano to what would become Yamato **(1).** Yamato... Yamato... I smile looking at the bird in front for this name feels right.

 _Yamato..._

Yamato turned around having me stop running for him to land on my shoulder. This creature is strange but I feel thankful none the less.

"...You are the first one to not give up..." The sound of Maria's voice further down the hall echoed. "Good boy...I'm so glad that I chose you... No matter how I may look, you are so good, Zero... that you recognize me..." I sprinted with Yamato on my shoulder towards her voice, "Me, the one who took your life as a 'human'..."

"That's right..." Zero's voice in anger, "I never forget. That day your real face was wet with our blood... Shizuka Hiou."

The light from down the hall surrounded me sharing the scene of Zero, Ichiru, and Maria.

"This body is not mine so I don't want you to be so violent..." Maria says with Ichiru dropping the sword he carried giving it to her.

Maria quickly grabbed the weapon removing it from the holder and attack him with it. Zero luckily blocked it with Bloody Rose.

"Ze...!"

Yuuki's voice was suddenly heard for Zero looking away from Maria but her anger was evident.

"Don't you dare! Look away!"

"Sagittarius!"

*Slice**Bang*

Yamato flew away from my shoulder with the sound of gunshots, piercing of the skin, and blood dripping on the floor. My whole body was shaking from fear as my arrow pierced...

"Shizuka-sama!"

Ichiru's worried shouting voice had us all look at the wounded shoulder on her body. Maria's gaze focuses on me with the look of entertainment. It was almost like she knew that I would do something like this.

She chuckles, "My child, you continue surprising me. I knew I made the right choice of coming back to get you." She returns to Zero, "...As I had thought, it's a bit hard to use a borrowed body... I'm disappointed that you both missed my heart... Let's start over when our wounds are healed..."

Zero breaths heavily staring at Maria hatefully confused until suddenly, he bends down in pain falling to the floor.

"Zero!" I screamed.

Sagittarius returned into a bracelet on my wrist while I jumped onto the first floor. I quickly rushed towards his fallen body checking at his wound.

"...There is a time when bleeding causes a severe 'starvation'. You should be careful... The real nature of vampires is savage and cruel. The same thing can be said about the hunters... If I may say so..."

I stared at Shizuka for our eyes to connect. She smiles at me with her usual smile reaching towards my cheek with a soft gentle touch.

"You have grown so much in these past 4 years but your body is fully aware of my presence. It is understandable. After all, I have always been there for you."

She leaves with those parting words, her kind smile, and a trail of blood. Her silhouette disappeared into the dark hallway for my attention to be back on the wounded Zero. He is completely passed out with his eyebrow scrunched up in pain.

"Zero, everything is going to be okay. Let me just get some medication and-"

"Mei," Ichiru's voice cut me off by grabbing on my arm lifting me from the ground. "I will take care of Zero." I opened my mouth, "Please Mei. I wish to speak to my elder brother. Everything will be okay. I promise to not kill him."

I closed my mouth staring at Ichiru. He gently let me go walking towards Zero bending down and picking him with ease. From Ichiru lifting Zero like this, it shows that he truly shows that he isn't the sick, weak boy anymore.

"Mei, on the night of the ball. I'll arrive to take you to go see Shizuka. I believe you both have something to discuss," Ichiru states, no question.

I nodded my head for him to walk away while carrying his brother. Whatever these two talk about, I hope they don't fight or end up saying they will kill each other.

"What a mess..." I sigh walking out of the big ballroom closing the door behind me, leaning my forehead against the cold wood. "Shizuka... Zero... Ichiru... What can I do for you all to stop this useless fighting?"

"I think you need to worry about yourself right now."

My eyes widen as chills run down my spine. This aura around this person was intense. Their emotions were drifting towards me with every anger, worry, and sadness that radiates in strong waves. I refused to look at him. I refused to show him my fear of his intense anger. Why is he still here?

"K...kaname -sama... what are you doing here? Isn't it late for the night class?" I question facing him back.

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing here?" Kaname's voice was getting closer.

"I-I was searching for Yuuki. You know how she is when it comes to Zero. Always worried-"

"Your lying," Kaname cuts me off by standing directly behind me. He touches my hand that was gripping hard on the doorknob, "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't know about what you were hiding? How you and Shizuka have this close relationship that should have never existed? How your body reacts when she is around?"

"Please don't erase them!" I shouted gripping on my shirt stopping him from talking. "These memories that I have... the interactions I made with Shizuka and Ichiru... I don't regret them. I don't regret getting to know them before they became like this. They are so important to me."

...

Silence

Kaname's responds were only in silence but that's all I wanted right now. These events involving Shizuka have been a rollercoaster that it's hard to keep track of. Every decision I made till now, there was always a reason.

"Mei..." Kaname whispers in my ear sweetly, "aren't you tired?" My eyes widen as my body got weak. "You look like you can barely stand up. From everything that happened, I can't blame you."

My legs gave way letting go of the doorknob and falling into his arms.

"Kaname... what are you..."

"I will not erase your memories because I do not want you to despise me more than you already do, but..." Kaname grips on me tightly holding me close having a purple glow on my head. My tired eyes stared at his glowing red eyes, "I will not allow her to take you away from me."

My eyes got heavy with his hazy glowing eyes coming closer being the last thing I saw.

* * *

The sounds of the birds chirping caused me to snap my eyes open. I quickly sit up surprised looking at everything breathing heavily.

 _Okay... calm down... What was the last thing you remember? Shizuka... Zero... Ichiru... Old night dorms... Kaname... Okay good. Kaname kept his word. But..._

I look at my surroundings noticing that I wasn't even in my room at Father's house. This room looked too dark to be my room. Plus, my room isn't this big that has a couch and a moving blanket inside.

 _Wait... moving blanket?_

I got up slowly from the bed taking caution towards the couch.

 _Sagittarius... check._

As I moved closer, I took notice the blanket has brownish red hair and the figure was quite tall. It was a sleeping Kaname.

 _"I will not allow her to take you away from me."_

I slowly lean down towards the sleeping Kaname staring at his features. That side of Kaname was one of his softer sides that only comes out at rare accusations. He honestly acts like a child even though he is so much older. Staring at his sleeping face brought back memories of when I was younger, and he accidentally fell asleep in the living room despite him having to leave. However, I couldn't wake him up because he seemed so relax and for the first time, not a pureblood vampire but a normal kid.

 _If only time could go back to that but we have to keep moving forward._

I felt something sticky on my leg to look down seeing scattered papers. The scattered papers had a trail from the door to the couch making me sweatdrop.

"Unbelievable..." I whispered picking up the scattered paper near the couch. "A king of the vampires can do so much but he loves to create a mess and wants to get spoiled too. If only the other vampires can see what I see." I grumble in annoyance. "But... it is kind of cute when he tries to act like the big pureblood despite him being a softy."

"I don't think any guy would want to be called cute."

My face immediately went red as Kaname's voice from above me. Turning up to face him with his head resting on his bend leg smiling at me gently with the sun shining on him caused my heart beating fast. At this moment, I don't think anyone can convince me that he doesn't look handsome like this. His natural relax calming smile. His carefree expression while staring at me with those mischievous eyes would make my heart skip a beat.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"The moment you shot up from the bed. My apologies but I wanted to talk to you about something after you rested," Kaname replies removing the blanket and grabbing onto the papers I gathered.

"Talk about what?" I question staring at him confused.

"It's today you know. Happy Birthday," He says then looks up at me with a slight chuckle, "Don't give me that disgusted look when I say that. It isn't that bad that the headmaster created the event for you."

"Kaname-sama, you and I both know that is bullshit. We all created this event for the night and day class to get to know each other and only father planned the end of the event to sing happy birthday to me."

Kaname continues chuckling, "Your face was so red from the embarrassment that it was too adorable."

My eyes widen staring at Kaname who was chuckling none stop. This conversation... his flattery... everything he was doing... I narrowed my eyes standing up making him stop and stare at me confused.

"Mei?" Kaname question.

"I should be going Kaname-sama. Thank you for not erasing my memory. I'll see you later," I bowed to him respectfully walking around the table to head towards the door.

The sound of shuffling from behind me caught my attention than a bracelet in front of me stopping my tracks, "Don't forget about Saggitarius." He gently places on my wrist to lean closer whispering, "I hope I get to see you at the ball."

With that message said, he left my side having me stare at his back and watch him return to looking at his paperwork. He must have felt eyes on him because he glanced back at me and smiled kindly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asks, that smile never leaving his face.

"...I have many questions to ask you Kaname-sama, but sometimes I wonder if you will tell me the truth or hide me in this little garden your creating," I replied.

"Garden that I've created? That's interesting since you also had to accept all of my night students as well Mei." Kaname chuckles. He was right though. Before it was always Kaname that had the choice to accept them or not and Kaien would only nod his head allowing it. But things are different because of me, "Do you want to know the answers even though it will make you second guess everything about your life?" My eyes widen staring at his eyes that are now glowing red, "Do you wish to know everything Mei?" At that moment, I finally understand the reason why Kaname was being so nice to me.

 _He knows who I am..._

I back away heading towards the door, opening it without bothering to close it and run. I ignored the questionable looks that I was receiving from the awaken vampires in the front. Nor did I have time to say hi and goodbye to Rima, Shiki, and Takuma when they tried to say 'good morning'. I left the Moon Dorms as fast as I can while hearing the bell of the day class exam starting.

* * *

"Mei Kurosu!" Yagari yells at me. "Why aren't you in your uniform? And how dare you be late for this exam?"

I sweatdrop feeling embarrassed being scolded by my Uncle. It was going to be difficult to explain what happened, especially in front of the day class student. Yagari stopped his scolding then moved me to take the exam beside him as punishment. Well, this was going to be the rest of my day with every teacher making me stand next to them taking the exam.

The final bell rang marking the exam day over. Yuuki and Yori immediately went to my side. Yori was asking me a bunch of questions while Yuuki was staring into space.

"Yuuki...?" I question, grabbing her attention.

She stopped spacing out staring at me confused. "Y-yes?"

I sigh watching her continue to stare at me but then reverts back staring into space. Her mind is going to be foggy for the rest of the day because of Kaname erasing her memories. All I did was pat her head then walk out of the classroom heading to my house for a change of Day Uniform and a proper shower. There are things that I want to do to help Yuuki but she does need to learn them for herself.

As I walked along the way to Kaien's building, aka my house, I stopped feeling a presence that was torturing all of us.

"I see you spoke with Yuuki already Shizuka."

She chuckles coming out of hiding from the trees with her hands and arms behind her walking to me. "Have you been in yesterday's clothing all this time child? That is very unlike you." I finally turned to face her, "We finally have some to ourselves. I must admit that arrow with Saggitarius wounded this body so badly that I wasn't sure if I was going heal quickly." She giggles in excitement.

"I do apologize for that. After all, that body is not yours but a harmless girl that follows you because you are family... and you must have made her feel alive," I whispered that last part for her smile to grow.

"You truly have grown up to become someone very interesting. I can see why the Kuran-boy has become interested in you," She states. At the mention of Kaname, I was going to open my mouth but, "No Mei. I will not answer any of your questions until you answer mine."

I closed my mouth looking away giving myself a couple of seconds of silence then answer, "I love you and Ichiru... I love my father here. I love Yuuki. I care for Zero. And despite him being messed up, a part of me still cares for Kaname-sama. I love the night class students even though some despise me here. Everything here reminds me of the times I met you and everyone. Sometimes these memories can be sad because I wish that we can go back and start that all over again. But if we did then it will be my own ignorance from not wanting to move forward." I looked at Shizuka with a soft smile, "I do not want you to die." Her eyes widen from that, "You are good Shizuka but your actions need to be justified from what you did. Instead of arguing if I should I be with you or not and me contemplating to go with you. Why don't we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Shizuka questions then smirk coming closer to me. She touches my cheeks leaning her forehead against mine, "How interesting. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The bet was sealed with Shizuka for me to finally relax enjoying some time by myself inside the shower. Yuuki has told me that because she received a low grade from the exam, the entire class has to work backstage but since it is my birthday today. She tells me that I do not have come and relaxed for the rest of the day.

It appears that she remembers what happened. I hear her left the building by the door opening and closing. Having a birthday on the day of the ball does have its perks. One pro is that I do not have to help with the backstage decoration. However, a con is that everyone slightly hates me for not helping them.

 _Today is honestly not my day..._

I got out of the shower with a towel on my shoulder wearing comfier clothes, mainly pajamas then decided to walk into the kitchen to grab a drink. A loud bang stopped me from getting anything to peek out in the front seeing Zero. He looked stressed out with his blood-stained clothes sticking to him.

"Zero..." I whispered moving forward, "You came back from talking with Ichiru?"

He was breathing heavily with a nod replying, "We had a long talk... He pointed Bloody Rose at me and told me everything about what he felt all those years."

He undoes his tie walking further inside the building having the door close behind me. I locked the door in case anyone else wanted to enter here. Zero put his tie on the floor, his jacket, then his blood-stained white shirt on the floor.

"Hey! Don't put all of that on the floor!" I shouted grabbing it, "Honestly, just because you were injured Zero doesn't mean that I won't smack you upside the head. Come on, you gotta drink those blood tablets before doing anything else."

"Mei, why don't you offer your blood as Yuuki does?" Zero ask watching me.

"Because it isn't my blood that you need," I replied. "Besides," I look up at him poking his forehead, "you would hate yourself even more if you drank my blood right?"

His eyes widen from statement watching me walk away. I walked in the laundry putting his clothes in the basket since there were clothes that are still being washed. Once I was finished, I walked back out towards the kitchen seeing Zero watching the blood tablets dissolve in the water with distaste. He was still naked from the top showing me that the wound he got completely healed. It definitely shows that he isn't normal.

"Ichiru..." He whispers gripping on the kitchen tile.

 **"Here is the bet. I bet that I can show everyone, day and night class, who you really are at the dance tonight." Maria's eyes widen opening her mouth but I stopped her. "Your true self Shizuka. Your body and all."**

 **"And what happens if I don't show myself?" She asked crossing her arms and smirking.**

 **"Come on Shizuka, you know the answer to that," I smirked back.**

 **"You'll be mine."**

 _I will win... Shizuka!_

 ** _AAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD Done! Holy cow that took me about a week to write that much and answer that many questions. Thank you guys so much for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _As I've said if there are any more questions you guys would like to ask, do not be afraid to ask me and I'll answer in the next chapter._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! So my college semester finally over and I've been in the mood to write some stories. Also, I don't know if you guys are getting annoyed with Mei saying yes or no if she is going to join Shizuka and Ichiru. I know it could be annoying. I'm already annoyed with myself for writing that but you know what, we are going to go along with it. I do apologize, again, if you got annoyed with it or you came to this chapter and never notice it. Then thank you lol.**_

 _ **Mizuna Kurenagi:**_ _ **Thank you so much for being patient with The Light of Dawn. I have been working on it and I'm so close to being done. And what Mei and Shizuka are gonna discuss. We are gonna find out in this chapter maybe? Hopefully? If not, let me know your idea of what they should discuss.**_

 _ **Sakihinata:**_ _ **You are so sweet! Lol. Reading your comment made my day. Thank you so much. And trust me, a happy ending for Shizuka and Ichiru is what I want.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Happy Late Thanksgiving and happy Holidays ^^**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **I love your motivation for Mei. Thank you so much for loving her character.**_

 _ **NINA:**_ _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

 _ **Also, I've been told about this for a while now, but for some reason, the reviews that I receive come in so late for the website to show but I get the emails. So please don't worry if you don't see your review on here because I do see them through email. Thank you all so much.**_

 _ **Also, I've noticed a lot of people have been favoriting and following this story. Thank you so much to those who just favorite and follow. I hope you continue reading this story and being very patient with him.**_

 _ **Also, happy holidays.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

 **Chapter 14**

 _"Meimei happy birthday!" "Mei, happy birthday." "Happy Birthday brat." "Happy Birthday Mei!" "Happy Birthday my darling daughter." "Happy Birthday, Mei."_

 _"Happy Birthday, Anastasia."_

The voices of everyone echoing in my ears bring thousands of memories to appear. Some are showing of Mei while the others show of Anastasia. Each voice holds special meaning to me. Even the ones that are to bring destruction in the peace of vampire and human. However, I can't seem them as people of destruction but mainly people of confusion and loss. I am the only one that truly knows their true story.

I was laying on my bed looking at my bedroom window seeing the sun hidden with the moon glowing brightly in the sky. Tonight is the day of the ball. The ball is supposed to be the night where Shizuka returns to her body. This was going to be the night where the bet between us was going to take place.

 _ **"I bet that I can show everyone, day and night class, who you are at the dance tonight."**_

I knew a bet like that was going to be a long shot. It was an idea that would honestly take a miracle but I wonder...

The bang from my door grabbed my attention revealing an over-excited Father holding presents. Uncle Toga was behind him looking away from me and carrying a small box. My eyes widen from the number of presents that were being placed on my bed.

Father laughs proudly holding the biggest presents, "Here you are my darling daughter! A present from me!" He grabs a smaller box, "A present from Ichijou-san!" Another small box, "A present from Shiki-Kun!" He grabs a medium-size present confused until noticing a letter, "Kaname-Kun?"

That caught my attention as I went over to the present and gently grab hold of it. The wrapping paper was white with a dusty pink bow on top of it. In front of the letter said 'happy birthday' written in cursive that not many people can do. As I open the letter and read it, it felt like he was next to me whispering. It brought chills down my spine wanting the heat on my cheeks calm down.

 _Dear Mei,_

 _I'll be expecting you at the ball. I hope you would be wearing this at the ball. Please meet me at the terrace so you may receive the second present. Remember, Mei..._

 _She won't take you away from me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kaname Kuran_

His writing was elegant and beautiful. It was something that only from his time can write something like this. After finishing the letter, I look down at the box carefully opening it. Father shouted with joy from behind me while Toga was only staring at it with slight anger. Inside the box was a champagne v neck tulle long evening dress. There were no sleeves but only straps and the back was completely open. I have never seen a gown this gorgeous or worn anything like this. From the way it looked, it seemed to cost a fortune but then again... I think anything this gorgeous would cost thousands of dollars.

"This is beautiful! Kaname-Kun has such amazing taste! However, I don't know how I feel about the back being backless," Father compliments and complains about it.

Uncle Toga only glared at Father then glanced at my bed spotting a present. The box was small with a wrapping of flowers without a note saying who it is from. He grabbed hold of the small box glaring hatefully at it.

"It seems like the brat has a secret admirer," Toga speaks up showing us the box.

Father went blue in the face from shock then starts mumbling how his daughter is still young to have admirers. Father's expression was everywhere causing Uncle and myself feeling overwhelmed. Toga decided on handing me the package and calming Father. Watching Uncle's way of calming Father down by calling him names and hitting him upside the head only made him cry more. I sighed at this situation, ignoring it, then focused on the present. From the paper, it was obvious who the package came from.

 _Could you have made it any more obvious Ichi? Honestly, he and Shizuka are a perfect match for mischief._

As I slowly unwrapped the paper, it revealed it to be a blue jewelry box that would fit earrings or rings. Opening the box revealed two earrings with bells similar to Shizuka's. I poked the bells slightly hearing the jingle alerting Uncle and Father. They were staring at me surprised but my focus was mainly on the earrings. This was her way saying that I was a part of her and deep down I think I knew that from the beginning. I took a deep breathe facing the two staring at me with confusion.

"Father, Uncle Toga, please leave my room. I need to change."

They glanced at each other then focused on me nodding their heads in understanding leaving. I watched their backs until the door closed behind them.

 _Why do Purebloods make things so dramatic?_

* * *

After 40 minutes of getting ready, I quickly began to realize that I was late for the ball. Father and Uncle Toga shouted 20 minutes ago that they were leaving. This wasn't good to be late to an event that was supposed to determine many obstacles. It was difficult to run wearing high heels and frustrating for my hair to get messy after working so hard on it. Not to mention, the gown was causing my tripping from the front gown being so long. When I finally made it, Yuuki, Zero, and Father were waiting outside talking among themselves. Zero's eye glanced over at me bored with the conversation but his eyes widen shocked at my appearance. The gown was from Kaname along with the earrings by Shizuka and the white heels from Father a year ago. My hair was half up and half down with curls falling.

down"Mei?..." Zero questioned.

Yuuki and Father turned around facing me but their eyes sparkled with amazement and joy.

I scratched my cheek embarrassed from the attention by them and everyone else.

"Do I... Do I look bad?"

"My two little girls both dressed up!" Father shouted crying tears of joy. Father raised his hand towards me, "Promise me you will dance with your father later, my little girl."

I smile softly grabbing Father's hand in a tight hold, "Of course. It is a tradition after all."

Father's teary eye expression changed to a fatherly smile gripping on my hand. He walked closer to me putting his forehead against mine. "You are officially 16. It felt like only yesterday I picked you up on my doorstep wrapped up in a small blanket. I know I say this every year but..." Father lets go of my hand wrapping his arms around me. "I am so proud of you, Mei."

The feeling of warmth and happiness came in my heart making my eyes well up with tears. I've never had the feeling of a fatherly-love when I was Anastasia but Kaien represents the kind of Father that I wondered if Anastasia would have had.

"Father, stop. Your gonna ruin my makeup and your outfit. You look so nice too," I complained, sounding like a whining child.

He chuckles pulling back wiping some tears off his cheeks then kisses me on my forehead.

"You have fun," He says waving goodbye and entering the ball.

 _Father... I can never express how thankful I am to have you. You have sacrificed so much for me and we have been through so much. Thank you._

"Mei!"

The sound of Yuuki shouting my name heading towards me with a surprise attack hug. I faced her noticing how dressed up she is with the dress from Kaname. She smiled happily hugging me even tighter.

"Happy 16th Birthday, my baby sister. You look so grown up and beautiful," Yuuki compliments me. She grabs my hand pulling me towards the entrance. "Come on. We should get going."

"Ah... Um..."

Her sudden excitement and strength caught me by surprise. However, when I faced Zero I notice him staring at him me with his usual expressionless eyes. He was wearing his day class attire messily watching the exchange between us. It aggravates me on how Ichiru could have told Zero about my relationship with Shizuka. How he knew everything but kept it quiet until now? He hates Shizuka but this whole time he allowed me to get closer to him. Why? Yuuki continues pulling me into the ball passing Zero's watchful gaze. I wasn't sure if she felt the tense atmosphere between us but she wasn't addressing it

"Good. It looks like nothing bad has happened yet," Yuuki sighs in relief letting me go.

The music has begun with Day and Night students dancing with each other. People were waiting for someone to ask them for a dance, or others talking amongst each other. Everything looks so bright and beautifully decorated.

Yuuki glances behind her slightly for her eyes to widen noticing something, "Hiya, Zero." She shouts catching his attention. "Guys should fix themselves up! Just today! Ok?" She fixes his tie and button shirt making it look professional. Zero was staring at her surprised from the sudden pull of his shirt, "What? Are you going to complain when you are perfect?" Zero gives no complaints fixing his tie that Yuuki messed upon. "There. Ah! And... A rose on the chest for boys." Yuuki takes off her rose putting it on his front pocket. "Here you go. Now if you just stop frowning, You'll look gorgeous!" She turns to face me with a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "Don't you think so Mei?"

I was watching the scene between the two when taking by surprised from Zero's sudden stare at me. My eyes widen taking notice of the little changes that Yuuki made became bigger changes. There was no denying that Zero is extremely handsome. Even before he was a vampire, he was always handsome.

"He has always been gorgeous Yuuki," I replied softly glancing away from them.

Suddenly, a hand overtook my vision landing on my chin pushing my face towards the owner. My eyes widen staring at Zero's narrowed intensely eyes that were unreadable to understand. Zero has not stared at me this intensely nor has he done actions like this.

"You... You do things that make me think I know what you're plotting but you say things that catch me off guard. I'm continuously second-guessing myself with you," Zero confesses releasing my chin. "Even now, I can hear the jingle of those bells from that woman. I began to think horribly of you seeing you wear them. 'How can she have that relationship with that woman?' 'Why does she have those earrings?' 'Is it to torture me?' 'Does she think this funny?' Then your actions and words remind of the type of person you truly are. Mei... answer me truthfully. What are you plotting?"

...

 _How to answer that? Can I tell him about the deal with Shizuka? Is it alright for me to share everything with him?_

Zero has never deceived me from the beginning. He has been so patient with me retrieving Shizuka's blood. He believed himself to be a monster protecting us from him. It was only right for me to tell him everything. Father said that I need to be more open and rely on others.

 _What can I say?_

"Zero..." I hesitated.

It was hard to speak with my mouth feeling so dry, but I have to give him his answer.

 _I'm sorry._

"Please know this... all I want is for you and everyone to smile and be happy. Even if it cost unhappiness to fall upon me. I know it is selfish, but those selfish desires are what is helping me to move forward. It is those desires that help me fulfill my goals." I stepped back looking at the shock Zero listening to my every word. "Forgive me Zero, but not even you can stop me."

After that, I ran off with Yuuki shouting my name in worry. Zero didn't say anything but watch my running form going further in the building. The crowd behind me blocked their vision of my running form having me slow my pace in a small walk. My breathing was slightly heavy but not enough to make me sweat or breathless. That whole conversation made everything in my heart tighten. I wonder if that answer would satisfy him, but there was a nagging feeling that he wanted more. When will be the time to tell all of them everything? Would it be when Yuuki turns into a Pureblood? Or will be it later or sooner? It is difficult to tell or know because of how much I'm changing this story. What would their reactions be? Will they be angry or sad? Will they hate me from not helping Zero sooner with Shizuka's attack? Will Yuuki despise me with having her to play guessing games about her memories instead of telling her straight forward? But I know. Answering all those questions would cause the story to move quickly into a stage that everyone wouldn't be ready for.

"Mei-chan?"

I turned my focus on my left seeing Takuma staring at me surprised. He walks closer to me moving his hand up my hair fixing the messy part that was ruined from my running. He stared at me worried and slightly proud of his fixing skills on my hair.

"I was going to wish you a happy birthday but it appears you were thinking too deeply about something. Did something happen?" Takuma asked me worriedly.

I sigh feeling guilty that my emotions were being shown easily in front of everyone. This was a ball that many people were waiting for and it should be light-hearted with laughs, cheers, and fun. There was no time for my worries to ruin this special event.

"My apologies, Takuma-senpai. Nothing is wrong. I was hoping that my Father wouldn't make the entire school sing happy birthday to me like every year," I responded annoyed.

Takuma still didn't look convinced but laughed anyway. The sound of his laughter caused my heart to lighten and the interaction with Zero was gone completely. Takuma is the type of person that makes all your worries gone with a simple laugh or gestures. He is a patient man who is a great friend to Shiki and Kaname.

 _Speaking of Shiki._

"Takuma-senpai, where is Shiki?" I questioned.

He looks at me confused pointing at the dance floor. "He is dancing with Rima-chan. It is rare for him to dance like this. Should I take a picture as a memento and send it to you later?"

I chuckle at his teasing nature nodding my head. "That would be a loving present for my birthday. If you do take pictures, then Shiki will never hear the end of it from us."

Takuma laughs nodding his head in agreement. "How can we not stop talking about it? He is so easy to mess with."

We laugh imagining Shiki's emotionless expression reaching for the picture that was in our hands but on the inside was fueling from anger. Shiki doesn't like his vulnerable side showing from a picture without his permission. He is a model with a reputation that needs to be kept in lock and key. However, it does not stop us from messing with him. It is more entertaining with Rima's idea going further into it. One time, we decided to do an April fool's joke on Shiki and Rima's idea was too detailed that I'll leave that to the imagination. We immediately stopped her intense idea. We decided to do the old glue and feather trick

"Oh!" He suddenly shouts in alarm causing me to flinch. "I just remembered. Kaname-Kun wants to speak with you on the terrace."

My eyes widen at the direction of him pointing seeing Kaname leaning against the railing alone outside. He was wearing his Night uniform perfectly while staring at the moon high in the air. It surprises me that Yuuki isn't on the terrace dancing with him. I sigh knowing there was no chance of escaping Kaname.

"Thank you, Takuma-Kun." I smile gently at him when an idea pop in my head. Gripping on his coat, I made a small pull signaling him to move his face closer to me. He stares at me confused but bends down to my height. I whisper in his ear. "Thank you for the present. I can't wait to open it later."

I kiss his cheek as my gratitude making him blush deep red by surprised. He nods his head touching his cheek with flowers showing up behind him. His expression was pure bliss thanking me for this wonderful present that I gave him. His behavior made me chuckle moving away from him with a slight wave and walking to the terrace stopping at the entrance. Staring at Kaname's back, I'm reminded of this scene between Yuuki and Kaname dancing slowly with no beat. They reminisce about their past until Yuuki finally confronts him about her missing memories and Kaname confessing his protective nature towards her. Even though Yuuki irritates me, I'm hoping to change la ittle bit of her personality so she can be more honest with her feelings.

"Are you only going to stare at me?"

I flinch from the sudden sound of Kaname's voice. He slowly moves his head towards me with a smile but his eyes weren't smiling. They seemed sadder than the bright smile that was placed on his face.

"Good evening, Mei. You're wearing the dress I picked out. That makes me happy to know you like it. You look beautiful."

Kaname's compliment made my heart flutter and cheeks warm but staring at those sad eyes caused my heart to tighten. He tilted his head with his smile turning into a slight smirk having me realize of my staring.

I shook my head regaining my composure. "Ah... The dress itself is beautiful, Kaname-senpai. Thank you for the present." I bowed in respect.

"Why are you only standing there?" Kaname questions walking towards me. I stand up straight connecting my eyes with his red-brown ones. "Come here, Mei. I have your second present for you." Kaname raises his hand towards me waiting for my hand to grab.

If I took his hand then I'll be trapped in the arms of this pureblood. If I don't grab his hand, then he can hand me the present then I'll be on my way. The second option sounded the safest for me.

"Mei." He calls out to me.

Looking back at Kaname, the younger version of him stood next to him with a smile in both his face and eyes while reaching his hands out to me. When I was younger, I would take that hand in a heartbeat welcoming his anything from him. Now...

While I was deciding and staring, Kaname didn't wait any longer for my reply. He grabbed ahold of my hand pulling into his arms. He wrapped one arm around my waist while, intertwining our fingers with my right hand. I put my left hand on his chest putting little space between us but it didn't stop the warmth that was spreading through my body. I can feel him relax with my presence and touch. Kaname moved his head down on my shoulder pulling me closer to his body despite my left hand pushing him back to give him space. He surprises me by suddenly moving forward then pushing me back, then move us back to our usual spot. He spins us slightly that repeats the process from before. I begin to realize he wanted me to dance with him.

"Happy Birthday, Mei." He whispers near my ear.

I flinch at his hot breathe making my knees weak. What a wicked pureblood knowing he can trap me in his arm with no escape.

"Kaname-senpai..." I whispered.

He pulls back slightly having our eyes connect. In a long time, I haven't seen his eyes look at me like there were no worries in the world. It felt like the world around us didn't matter. It was only us dancing slowly on this terrace with a distant voice in the background. This was a scenario every little girl dreams of having with the person they dream of dancing with. It felt like a dream. A dream that I desperately wanted to wake up from.

"Stop..." I mutter pushing him slightly but he wouldn't move. He continues staring at me with that look. "Why do you stare at me like that? Why do you hold me so gently when I've been so rude to you?"

 _"Do you want to know the answers even though it will make you second guess everything about your life?"_

"Why would you say something like that? Why would I second guess my life?"

 _"Is that what you think? Is that what you see?"_

"I've said you were the problem even on that night at the old night dorms. And yet you... why?"

"Mei?" Kaname grips his hold on me.

 _"...Because he took my two most important girls away from me."_

"Why do you care about me this much when all you should care about is Yuuki?!"

"Mei!" Kaname shouted twirling us so his back was facing the crowd. He pulled on my right-hand having me lean against his chest. Then he moved my left hand away from his chest. He wrapped both arms around my waist causing me by surprised feeling his arms shaking and chin on my shoulder. "There are things that I cannot say because you're not ready to know. However, I will say this. From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be someone special. You were going to be someone that I wanted to care for and protect. Mei, no matter the hatred you feel towards me. You will be at my side soon."

My eyes widen at his declaration of following made me angry regaining my strength. His hypnotizing presence broke its seal struggling to get him off me.

"Why do you think that, Kaname-senpai?" I asked angrily. "Do you think that I will follow you around without any complaints? You must be joking?"

Kaname sighs at my struggle releasing his hold on me without complaints. I relaxed myself feeling the space between us but I noticed a dark aura surrounding me. My eyes widen glancing at Kaname seeing his eyes glow with anger and hearing the cracking of trees behind me.

"Your emotions are all over the place, aren't they? You become sweet and kind then stare at me with hatred and anger the next. Tell me, could you be acting this emotional because you do not know what form of emotion to show? Or is it..." His eyes narrow, "you don't want that Level E to see us so close?" My eyes widen at Kaname's cold voice. "It would make sense since the moment he arrived you have changed. You have become cold and heartless. You wish everything was back to the ways it was, right? Does that mean you wish for Kiryuu to not have arrived?" My body flinched at that question moving back with fright. He walks forward making me step backward to keep as much distance between us. The anger of pureblood is scarier than any other vampire. "To be honest, I, too, would have liked Kiryuu to not have entered our lives. If he hadn't then I wouldn't have to share you with anyone." The railing hit my back making me stop and for Kaname to put both of his hands beside me, trapping me again.

"Kaname... why are you-"

"Why am I angry?" Kaname finishes. "Try to think Mei. I've been trying so hard for you to call me 'Kaname'. I've been trying hard wanting you to look at me the way you do to Kiryuu. Yet, you continue staring at me with that coldness in your eyes. Aren't you the one that says there isn't a difference between that Leven E and myself?" He grips on the railing hard cracking the cement under his fingers.

"Kaname-senpai stop..."

"Mei!" He shouted catching me off guard. "Do I mean so little to you?"

 _No! No, you don't!_

My inner thoughts scream out but all I could was stare at him. Every question was echoing in my head with answers that I already know. The biggest one was him using my own wording against him. He was right. I was treating him differently than Zero and I didn't see the hard work of him trying to put the pieces of our friendship back together.

 _This isn't his fault!_

"Kana-"

"Kaname-senpai?"

My eyes widen looking at the person behind Kaname seeing Yuuki. Kaname's eyes changed back to normal turning to face Yuuki with a small smile and his eyes becoming gentle. The angry expression seconds ago changed into light and gentleness towards Yuuki.

 _I know I'm a hypocrite with my words but there are reasons behind this._

Kaname is originally supposed to marry Yuuki and I can't interfere with the relationship between Zero and Yuuki either. Quickly pushing the surprised Kaname off of me, I faced Yuuki with a big smile laughing.

"Hey, Yuuki. Sorry to make you wait for him, it is your turn right? Did you come here to dance with Kaname and tell me it's my turn to patrol? Well, I'll be off. You enjoy it!" I laugh moving passed a shock Kaname.

I patted Yuuki's shoulder wishing her good luck with Kaname then take my leave from the terrace and the ball. My slow walk turned into a full-on a run into the forest. I removed the braid in my hair having it all fall covering the bell earrings but the sounds of it sing fast. The feeling of screaming from Kaname's questions was so strong that I did it. The scream was so loud that it caused the bird to fly high in the air frighten. I stopped my running to catch my breath looking at the birds leaving the academy.

"Quite a scream you have, Meimei." I glanced behind the tree seeing Ichiru wearing his mask and smiling at me. "I saw everything with that pureblood. This isn't the best birthday for you, is it? Talk about not so sweet 16."

"Ichi..."

He smiles walking closer to me raising his hand. I stared at his hand then back at him with that smile turning into a slight smirk.

"Meimei, this place isn't good for you anymore. Come, let us both go to Shizuka-sama. She would gladly welcome you," He says trying to persuade me.

I glanced back at Ichiru's hand knowing the answer I was going to do. Without replying to him, he knew my answer as well. We stared at each other nodding our heads walking towards Shizuka's frozen body hand-in-hand.

 _ **Done! Sorry guys to leave you like this. I wanted to do the whole manga chapter in this one but I was getting too tired and I wanted one chapter to be done before Christmas. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Sorry for the grammar errors and spelling but I'm so tired.**_

 _ **Anyway, happy holiday.**_

 _ **Until Next Time.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi guys. So, happy 2020 first off. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year so far. It has been interesting from my side._**

 ** _Anyway, next week, my new college semester is starting and that means I will be working very little on my stories. You know, I start to think when will be the day when I stop writing on this website. And part of me has a feeling that I will be on this site, writing this story, little by little. There may be a time that it's once a year or once every 3 months. I don't know but that's how I've been feeling. I know, for sure, that I want to finish this story before that happens._**

 ** _So yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

As Ichiru guides me by the pull of my hand, I look around at the area to identify where we are. We were heading towards the old night dorm entrance but, instead, he pulls me to the left side of the building. The moment we turned a corner, I witnessed a door I've never seen before opened. My eyes widen as the door seemed broken to the point of no repairs. There was no knob, the screws were rusted and bent, the color of the door was like the bricks of the building. This was a scene from a horror movie where you can hear the faint taps of feet getting softer and quieter every second. The stairs lead down to a dark path of nothing. The closer I got, the colder it became.

Who opened the door? Why was their brick door that father never told me about? Was he hiding something from me? Was Shizuka's body here the entire time?

Questions and doubt rise at me. Wishing to scream at something, someone, to give me the answers I crave. But one thing for sure, Ichiru was staring at my surprised expression and enjoying every minute of it.

"Something wrong, Meimei?"

He asked me with that teasing voice that was foreign to my ears. Never have I heard something so sadistic yet light because of the nickname. It seems that there is more to Ichiru than I can remember. He isn't what I read as Anastasia, but there are signs at times that prove he is the same one. Without me answering him, he pulled me down the dark path with no light. The sounds of whispering were still evident but our feet were louder than the voices. I couldn't hear anything the voices were trying to say. Then, I saw a light further down with the cold increasing to negatives. I stopped walking for Ichiru to stop as well. I felt his hand gripping tighter trying to pull me but I refused.

It felt like if I turned this corner, I would see her again. I would allow every emotion that I bottled up for 4 years to resurface. People can call her a monster. I have heard the words murder, disgusting, and evil when speaking about her. Yet, all I felt was a disappointment from her actions.

"Mei, we have to retrieve her."

Ichiru's voice was close to me with his arms wrapped around me tightly. In this cold atmosphere, it felt nice being warm in his hold. I shivered slightly moving closer towards his body heat. He seemed to finally understand because his arms were gone replaced with his coat.

"Funny isn't it? You took care of me every time I visited, and now I'm the one taking care of you."

His voice was light-hearted and the way he rubbed my head and touched my cold shoulders was gentle. This is what I mean by the gentle Ichiru from my past. As I look up at him, I can see behind the mask revealing those gentle lavender eyes.

"...As you said... It seems like she has thrown off her body..."

A voice from the corner spoke up after a few seconds of silence between us. This voice sounds rough and familiar that we slowly turned to the side seeing the side profiles of Akatsuki and Aidou. They were staring at Shizuka's sleeping body in ice. When I looked at Shizuka's sleeping body, all forms of emotions rise but I quickly looked away before the tears fall from my cheeks. Instead, I return my focus on the two vampires.

"Kain-senpai? Aidou-senpai?"

I spoke up walking forward from my hidden spot. They stared at me surprised and equally confused at my presence of being here.

"What are you doing here, Cross-san?" Akatsuki asked confused.

Before I could answer, an arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me back to his side.

"...It has nothing to do with you..."

Ichiru's voice was livid when speaking to the vampires. He moved me behind him so they were only staring at him. Ichiru grabbed onto his sword swing the blade at the ice, breaking it into pieces. The moment Shizuka was released from her prison, the heavy feeling of a pureblood was all around the room. This made the room intense and everyone, except Ichiru, was on high alert. Akatsuki and Aidou didn't move but watched Ichiru catch her and hold her protectively in his arms. It showed how much he cared about Shizuka.

He did not speak to the two vampires, instead, he walked back towards me and stopping in front of me. I looked up at him confused as he was staring at me.

"You walk in front of me. I'm sorry Mei, but I can't trust that you won't run off." He said.

I sigh at his doubt towards me but understand.

"Wait!" Aidou shouts. "Mei, did you know that Shizuka-sama was here all along? Where you are a part of this from the beginning?"

I slowly faced Aidou. Our eyes connected in that brief moment but I was able to tell the confusion and anger showing. His eyes were narrowed with his fangs and red eyes appearing. However, he was not moving from that spot or made any attempts of moving.

Ichiru moved closer to me with a small gesture of needing for me to walk.

"It's complicated Aidou. Just know that everything is going to be okay," I reassured him.

He didn't look convinced but he did calm down a bit with Akatsuki patting on his back. I nodded my head at them walking back up the steps feeling their eyes on me until they were gone from my sight. Ichiru stopped walking halfway for my own feet to stop glancing at him.

"Ichiru?" I question.

Ichiru looked at his left facing a wall. He returned to face me stepping back slightly.

"Do you wish to know how I brought Shizuka-sama's body here?" My eyes widen at his sudden question. "Come here, Mei. Feel the air around you."

I stepped back down till a gush of air passed me. I turn towards my left seeing the wall he saw but now my hair was moving slightly confirming my theory. There was another passage in this underground heading towards Maria. How was I not able to detect that gush of air from coming up and down the stairs? I walk to the wall putting my hand on it trying to find an opening. However, my right hand sunk into the wall starling me in backing up and opening the dark hallway heading up.

"Good job. Now, shall we go?"

I glanced back at Ichiru startled at his calm composure. I have never seen any of this, nor have Father told me about these hidden passages. Now, I'm questioning if there is any other hidden passage in Cross Academy.

Curiosity got the better of me staring back at the dark hallway. I moved forward heading to Maria Kurenai.

* * *

We made it inside the old dorms towards a room with Ichiru and Shizuka's body close behind me. A whimpering sound of someone familiar hitting hard on something caused my body chills. Ichiru's jacket was still on me so I knew it wasn't from the cold but her presence. Her voice entering only seconds later addressing both of myself and Ichiru. Yuuki's eyes were on me confused at my appearance, then focused on Ichiru holding Shizuka's unconscious body.

From my angle, I see Maria smiling at me with her eyes soften. She stood up walking towards us with her small black dress swaying from her movements. Yuuki's hair was completely down sitting on the couch with many questions in her head.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" I ask, softly.

Yuuki stared at me nodding her head but returned her focus behind me. Maria chuckles slightly standing next to me touching my short brown hair. She twirls it slightly with her finger then pulls it gently, ordering me to come closer. I did as she wanted only facing Yuuki. Maria's eyes narrowed at my resistance to looking directly at her then smirked focusing on Yuuki.

"You asked me how I can save, Zero. Well, I can tell you in my true body."

"True body?" Yuuki questions, frighten.

Maria let go of my hair heading towards her body. She holds Shizuka's hand leaning her face closer to her original form.

"That boy..."

Shizuka's eyes slightly open revealing those pink eyes. My knees were feeling weak stepping away from her stare. Her pureblood's presence becoming stronger than before.

In unison, Maria and Shizuka lean close to each other staring at Yuuki with a hint of playfulness in their eyes.

" **..My blood only has to drink..."**

My body was in shivers hearing her full voice after all these years. I didn't take notice of Maria collapsing on Yuuki or the feel of Ichiru's jacket gone from my shoulders.

"Blood?!" Yuuki questions, confused.

"Yes... His master, Shizuka Hiou's... blood." Shizuka confirms.

Her voice sounded like it was in front of me. Her voice felt so cold and heartless than the usual one of heard. The gentle and kind Shizuka, who helped save my life from those vampires. Who would play games with me when I was bored. The same person that kept me warm on those snowy nights. Shizuka Hiou wasn't a pureblood to me but someone who I truly cared for.

"Mei."

Her soft voice felt like a whisper bringing me to fall but her arms caught me securely. Her kimono was still very soft and her hair took my sight from everything. I didn't see Yuuki. I didn't see the room. All my senses were overwhelmed by her. Finally, I got the courage to look directly at her eyes. She was here in person looking the same all those years.

"Shizuka..." I hesitated, pulling on her kimono. She smiles at me confirming her presence. "Shizuka. Shizuka!"

My voice got louder gripping on her tightly letting the tears fall. Shizuka hold me tightly rubbing the top of my head. She chuckles slightly watching my weaken form to fall in her arms.

"Child, you have grown so much these past four years. I could not wait any longer of wanting to see you."

Her voice was gentle bringing more tears to fall. My grip on her kimono tightens leaning closer to her till I can feel her heartbeat.

"Shizuka, please. Please let Yuuki go. You don't need her blood. You, only, want Zero to hate you more." I looked at her angrily. My voice slightly weak but tried to make her understand this was serious. "I won't let you die Shizuka!" Her eyes widen slightly, loosening her hold on me. "I know that's the **real** reason why you came here. It was Zero's time for him to fully kill you. You wanted this. I'll make sure that Zero would not shoot you, but you need to make the choice. Do you think that Ichiru and I can live without you?!"

The room around us became quiet. I felt her arms loosen on me but stares at me with a look I've never seen before. She was staring at me but they were so hallowed. It was difficult to know if she was looking at me, or something passed me. Almost as if, I was someone else. She silently let me go after a couple of seconds.

I took notice that Ichiru was in the room but the passed out Maria was gone. She must be on the other side of the room. Ichiru was looking down at the ground holding onto his arm, while Shizuka walked at the couch next to Yuuki.

"The 'all-knowing child'," Shizuka said, sitting down on the couch. "That's what this school calls you. You seem to be one step ahead of everyone, and seem to understand everyone's pain and suffering. You allow their suffering to be a part of your own. You try to make others happy but refused to give your own." She reaches inside her kimono pulling out three bloody vials. My eyes widen watching her stare at them with a sorrowful look. "Even I know that we wouldn't be able to win against you."

I heard footsteps walk beside me with a soft pat on my shoulder. I turn to my right seeing Ichiru taking off his mask. Yuuki gasped seeing the similarities with Zero, except, he was smiling.

"Mei, I told you things are different than before. This is what I mean." Ichiru explains. His voice was gentle with that playful smile. "The darkness in my heart for Zero won't disappear for a long time and Shizuka's hatred for my parents killing her beloved won't be resolved either. However, there is one thing that we both agree on when wanting to live. And that one thing is you, Mei."

My eyes widen at Ichiru speechless. I couldn't speak when looking at him. My hands fell on my lips as fresh tears welled up and fell. After all these years, I felt like I messed up everything. That my plan of wanting them to live was gone. I succeed. I succeed in creating hope in their hearts.

Though, one thing didn't make sense. I glanced at Yuuki seeing her tears fall smiling at me.

"Shizuka," I spoke up weakly. "If this is true, and all you wanted to do was tell me this. Then, why is Yuuki here?"

Shizuka smiled opening her mouth to speak.

"Mei! Yuuki!"

We all faced the entrance seeing Zero breathing heavily. His uniform was in a mess and his hair was scattered. From his sight, it seemed frightening seeing Yuuki and me crying. Shizuka holding vials of blood that could be anyone's blood. Ichiru's hand on my shoulder making it seem like he was hurting me.

Zero's eyes narrowed glaring at Shizuka, who was only staring at him expressionlessly.

"Shizuka..." He cursed her name through his teeth.

He readies his weapon along with Ichiru preparing his sword. Ichiru's and Zero's weapon contacted creating a loud scraping sound and a bang. The two brothers glare at each other struggling to stop the other.

"Ichiru, Zero, stop this!" I shouted from behind Ichiru. "Ichiru put your sword away! Zero, let us explain before you jump to a conclusion."

They didn't look at me but did as I requested. The brothers were glaring at each other still putting a guard up having their weapons in front of them. I walked beside Ichiru focusing on Zero telling him what has been happening. The moment I told him about the vials of blood and them wanting to live. His eyes widen in disbelief staring at his younger brother. Every word was slowly registering in his head and his expression continues changing. At the end of my explanation, he returned his glare at Ichiru pointing his gun at him.

"Zero!" I shouted, surprised.

"Even if Mei is the reason for you wanting to live Ichiru. I cannot forget nor forgive you for allowing the deaths of our parents," Zero announces, then glances at Shizuka. "Nor will I allow this pureblood roam through the streets waiting for her fangs to pierce her next victim."

Ichiru chuckles smirking at Zero pointing his sword at him. "I knew it would be too easy for allowing us to leave freely. I don't mind killing you, dear brother."

"Ichiru!" I shouted, angrily.

The two brothers continue ignoring me and glaring at each other. They were both being headstrong and narrow-minded. Zero spent the four years wanting his revenge on Shizuka, and Ichiru spent those four years planning to ruin his brother. This type of thinking for so long is hard to break. However, they love each other deep down.

"Zero..." Yuuki whispered, shocked.

Zero glanced at Yuuki then back at his brother. With clenched teeth, he pointed his weapon down and away from Ichiru. Ichiru did the same thing narrowing his eyes further. Ichiru glanced at me walking towards me. My eyes widen when he pulled me close to his chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It appears you care more about that girl than Meimei. In that case," Ichiru smirked holding me tighter. "We won't mind taking her."

Zero returned his glare at Ichiru running towards us. He raised his leg trying to kick him but Ichiru quickly moved back. Zero holds me close in his arms. His glare was slowly getting heated every second. There were times that his eyes would have flashes of red.

"She won't be going anywhere with you!" Zero declared.

Ichiru chuckles loving the reaction he is receiving. Shizuka sighed watching the exchange between them. She plays with her long hair the whole time.

"Ichiru, that's enough. We are here to convince Zero of letting us go, not for him to have more reasons for killing me." Shizuka ordered.

Ichiru sighs in disappointment but nods his head in understanding. Shizuka stands up making Zero's hold on me tighter. I can tell that the alarms were going off in his head but he hesitates on doing what he wants to do. He wants to shoot her with his gun and watch her bleed. However, she is his master and she can command him to do anything. After all, she created the vampire inside of him.

"Zero, I do not wish to fight you. I do not wish to control you anymore. At that time, my anger got the better of me and caused me to do many acts I regret." Shizuka speaks calmly and slowly. "What I want the most is to see this child grow into an adult with a family of her own. So," She narrows her eyes at Zero, "I will not allow you to kill me. I will live freely as I've always wanted. But I must repay the evil deeds I have done first."

Shizuka walked closer to Zero giving him one of the vials. His eyes widen seeing the vial in front of his eyes. His eyes changed red then made a pain sound letting me go. He gripping on his throat falling to the floor in pain breathing heavily.

 **"Zero!"**

Yuuki and I shouted kneeling to him. He whines in pain gripping his throat and chest in agony. He continues breathing heavily staring at the vial then looks away refusing to take it.

"Why?" I question, confused. "You have the opportunity to finally calm down from your thirst! Yet, you refused because of your stubbornness! Idiot Zero!"

"I won't take it from her!" He shouts staring at me. "I'll only take the vial from you, Mei."

My eyes widen from that. "For that petty reason... Zero that is extremely childish! Who cares if it's from me, Shizuka, or Yuuki! Take the vial before the vampire inside you takes over!"

Zero breaths heavily staring at me in anger. He continues to be difficult and refuses to take the damn vial. I narrowed my eyes at him sighing. I gently took the vial from Shizuka's hand but she stopped my hand giving me the rest of the two. My eyes widen staring at her. She smiled at me grabbing my hand with both hands.

"You make the choices of what you should do with these vials."

"Me?"

Shizuka nods her head, "Child, I want to live my life freely with you along my side. However, it is not time for you to come with me."

"Then... what your saying is?"

Shizuka nods again. "You will be staying at Cross Academy." A big smile was appearing on my face but she stopped my smile by putting a finger on my lips. "But Ichiru needs to attend this academy as your bodyguard."

Yuuki's, Zero's, and I froze from shock staring at the Pureblood like she grew two heads. Behind her was Ichiru smiling ear to ear waving his hand like he was expecting this reaction.

 **"What?!"**

We screamed causing the building to shake slightly and make an echo from that. I stared at the serious look of Shizuka in disbelief waiting for the joke to come in.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Nope.

There was no joke. There was no way of talking her out of this idea. I didn't need a bodyguard or someone following me everywhere I go. If Ichiru was by my side all the time, then I wouldn't be able to get anything done. I love Ichiru but he would do exactly as Shizuka instructed despite my objection. Shizuka continues to stare at me with her eyes glowing red.

Those red eyes that enslave you to their whim. And it worked...

"Fine..." I whined.

Shizuka let go of my hand walking out of the room. "Good girl. I'll see you at the ball."

She disappears after letting the atmosphere lighten slightly. I breathed deeply finally getting away from her trapped presence and eyes. I returned my focus on Zero that was leaning against Yuuki breathing heavily. There was sweat coming off his forehead. I returned to his side but stopped when a flash of Kaname and Shizuka together made me froze.

 **"What I want most is to watch this child become an adult with a family of her own." "That one thing is you, Mei." "The 'all-knowing child." "Mei."**

"Liar!" I screamed.

They stared at me shocked from sudden yelling. I threw the vial at Yuuki, who caught it easily.

"Hang onto that for me Yuuki. Ichiru, stay with Zero and Yuuki. I'm going to follow Shizuka," I explained running out of the room.

I ran as fast as I can towards Kaname's old room. Her bells were singing like crazy on my ears and the bells ahead of me were going off too. The hallway was getting dark and cold. The feeling of dread was coming full force at me. My eyes were getting blurry from tears distracting me from finding the room. I opened every room from this hallway finding nothing. I continue opening every door for nobody to be inside them. My legs were getting tired from the running but my mind was racing for me to continue. I finally ran to the other hallway feeling the presence of two Purebloods very close.

 _"Shizuka... Shizuka... Shizuka!"_

"Shizuka!"

I slammed the door of that presence seeing Kaname embracing Shizuka from behind facing me with her eyes widening. Kaname glanced at me surprised.

"Kaname, no!"

 _ **And cut! Sorry guys but that will be the end of this chapter. The next chapter will probably be an extra chapter involving Ichiru's viewpoint. So, please enjoy that little special, and be very patient for that. Anyways, thank you guys for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, my apologies for any grammar, spelling, or anything else that might irritate you with the way I write.**_

 _ **Until Next Time.**_


	16. Special Chapter

_**Hello Everyone. I do apologize for this wait but I'm sure you can understand my pain when it comes to school. They make you so busy that you don't have any time for yourself or friends. Not to mention my crazy work schedule doesn't help either. Well, either way, I finally got some vacation time since it was my birthday.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is very special. This chapter is the first chapter that isn't Mei's viewpoint, but ICHIRU'S INSTEAD! So I do apologize but I have to leave you waiting for the rest of the chapter. That means a lot of writing for me lol.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and made a comment about this story. Without waiting, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Ichiru's POV**

 _"Ichiru, you have a fever again." "Ichiru, what are you doing out here?" "Ichiru, you can't practice with Zero." "Don't worry Ichiru. Things will get better." "Someday you will train with me, Ichiru."_

 _Shut up... Shut up... Shut up!_

 _..._

For as long as I can remember, I have always been sick. The eyes of worry and fear only at me. I know that I am too weak to fight against the vampire. I know I'm too weak compared to my older brother. The number of lies I've been told by my parents. They think that a child can't understand what is happening, but I understand perfectly. As each day goes on, I can feel hatred for my parents, older brother, and my master every time.

 _They are not my family..._

"Ichiru?"

The soft voice of my mother comes closer to my side of the bed. The sound of rustling on the other side alerts me. My brother must be up and watching my back along with mother. I can feel their worried stares. It is a gaze that I've always seen so I know it well.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Mother's soft voice rings in my ears. My mother is very caring and sweet but even I know she struggles with me. Watching her I moved the blanket a bit to see Zero and mother hovering over me.

 _Stop staring at me like that... I hate that look... Stop it!_

I felt my throat burning with mucus trailing up. The cough was harshed and rough causing my throat to burn like fire. Right now, all I wanted to be was for everyone to go away. My mother sighed in concern patting my head that isn't covered by the blanket.

"What are we going to do? Zero needs to do training with Toga and we were assigned for a mission."

"Mother, what about that man that was with Master yesterday?" My brother suggested.

 _With Master?_

Her warm hand was gone from my head but was replaced with Zero's laughter. I took notice of my mother's soft voice praising him.

"That's a great idea. Good job Zero."

 _Go away..._

"I'll be right back and ask him if he can babysit Ichiru for the time being."

Mother left the room leaving Zero and myself alone in this dark room. The only source of light we had to see each other was the hallway light that mother left the door open. I fully got out of the blanket staring at Zero watching our mother speaking on the phone. Zero must've felt my stare because he turned his attention towards me confused but his lips stretched in a small smile. He lay back down with me holding my hand. What I kept staring at was that smile that would make the hatred I feel go away.

"I'm sure you will like him Ichiru. He has a daughter that you can play with when you feel better. Mother and Father will be gone for quite a while with their mission. Mother and I will come to pick you up once they are done. Also, the man's name is Kaien Kurosu."

Zero seemed to be rambling so much that it was hard to concentrate what he was saying. He was never the type of person that would ramble like this but he seemed to be nervous leaving me with another person. He was squeezing my hand tightly too.

"Zero, are you nervous leaving me alone with another person that we don't know well?" I asked squeezing his hand back tightly.

Zero stopped his rambling staring at me with wide eyes. His eyes shifted downwards slowly to our connected his hand. His bangs were covering his expression and he loosens his hold on my hands. His mouth seems to be moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Zero?"

Zero let go of my hands and got up to leave the room without acknowledging me or answering me the entire time. My mind was racing with concern because if he acted like that when would it be wise for me to go with that man. Maybe I should stay here-

"Zero! Yagari is here!" Father shouts from downstairs.

 _On second thought, Kaien Kurosu and his daughter sound nice._

* * *

"Hello Ichi. My name is Mei."

 _Ichi? One?_

"Ichiru, this is my daughter. She is a year younger than you."

 _Wait... she's 4 years old!_

My eyes widen staring at her small frame. Her big shinning green eyes staring at my violet ones. Her long brown hair grown passed her shoulders, and her blue short dress with a pink apron covering her outfit. A four-year-old little girl like her seems so mature and responsible. I glanced at Kaien questioning if he has said something to make her act this mature and grown-up. I returned my stare at the little girl to see her waiting for my hand to shake and smiling bit like the Cheshire cat. Instead of shaking her hand, I coughed harshly and shivered in the cold.

"K_Kaien-senpai, can I please go to bed? I'm not feeling well."

I glanced at the little girl staring at me in shock. She slowly moved her hand back to her side and looked away in disappointment. My eyes narrowed at her sudden change of expression questioning if she knew. Suddenly, her bright green eyes connected to mine causing shivers down my spine. Her eyes would go bright then dark the next. In those eyes, I see something that no normal little girl would be comfortable with seeing.

 _...Death..._

"of course, Ichiru. Please follow me."

Kaien snapped me out of the staring contest returning my attention to him. My only response was a nod. He smiled softly at me pushing my back to move forward. My gaze turned back to the little girl with her back facing me. She moved forward with us walking behind her. Her head moved slightly towards my direction startling me. My face flushed embarrassment thinking I was caught but she moved towards the door on our right.

"This will be your room Ichiru. Mei-chan's room will be on your left, and my room is down the hallway. Please call us if you need anything," Kaien suggested kindly.

I didn't answer his kind gesture. All I did was push the little girl out of the way, enter the room, and slammed it at their faces. Kaien's voice of question for his daughter's well-being was heard on the other side, along with her soft replies. My body felt more chills as I heard her voice and remembered the look in her eyes. She looked so small compared to me but something must have happened before.

"There's no way a 4-year-old child can show so much darkness?"

"Why wouldn't I show so much darkness?"

My eyes widen startled from the sudden soft voice. I stared at the door questioning if I heard right.

"I... I asked the question first."

She chuckled sweetly confirming my metal state was stable and I wasn't hearing things.

"Like you Ichi, there is a darkness that in my heart that I wish to keep secret."

Her answer made me beyond anger. What does she know about me? What gives her the right to think that I have such darkness in my heart? She doesn't know anything.

"Me? Darkness? What none sense are you talking about? You know nothing about me. We just met!"

My voice was getting louder. My eyes narrowed in hatred at the door and my hands were in a tight fist.

"Well, what other reason could it be for you to fake being sick?"

The anger immediately was replaced with pure shock. I felt my legs give way falling on the floor with a loud thud. The doorknob turned slowly and the door slowly opened with the hallway shinning my room. I looked at the little girl with wide eyes seeing her and Kaien smiling sadly behind her.

"H-How?"

"Ichiru, don't you know that lying is the first call for help. It is the first step that someone has when not wanting to admit it themselves or not wanting to disappoint someone they truly care about. Lying is the first step for the darkness in our hearts to grow."

 _...Lying... First step... Ah... I have been lying a lot recently, haven't I?_

When I tell Zero that I am not sad about skipping our birthday because of how sick I was. How I made them go on a trip without me didn't affect me? There were so many lies that I spilled. I wondered when did my lies get so frequent and got to a point of only saying lies. My hatred intense towards my parents because of not knowing my lies. My hatred towards my brother increased because of him not knowing that I was lying. However, it was my fault because I pushed them away.

"Ichiru."

My eyes returned to the present staring at the two strangers.

"I.. I forgot your name. What was it?"

A smile stretched big and wide on her face as she leaned down to my height.

"My name is Mei. Mei Kurosu. Nice to meet you, Ichi."

"Mei... Nice to meet you too, Meimei."

For the first time, I think I've found someone who could truly understand me and not treat me the same way as my brother and parents.

* * *

Many years have gone by knowing Mei and Kaien. My world seemed to be brighter as the years continued and being with Mei was so much fun. I began to learn that Master Yagari was her godfather/Uncle, and she was not blood-related to Kaien. She told stories about a beautiful woman surrounded by cherry blossoms. There were times her stories would be filled with happiness like she knew the woman. Then, there were would be times the story turned dark sad. In return for her stories, I would share stories about my family. Each time I would mention my brother, her eyes would sparkle with excitement. In some way, that made me angry.

 _It's always Zero..._

* * *

"Ichi... Ichi..."

It was the middle of the night with someone shaking my shoulder and whispering. I slowly opened my eyes looking in front of me seeing Mei in casual clothes, instead of pajamas.

"Meimei What are you-"

She covered my mouth making an 'shhh' sound. She looked at my door waiting for a few seconds. She released her beath letting me go. Her attention returned to me with a small smile.

"Come on Ichi, let's go meet the beautiful woman."

 _...That beautiful woman..._

She took me to a place that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, and in the middle was a woman in a white kimono. A vampire.

* * *

"How can you be friends with someone like her?! She is a vampire Mei. Someone who can kill you like it nothing!"

I screamed at her as we returned to Kaien's house. The mere image of her smiling warming at a vampire and the vampire staring back at her the same way. Everything Master, my brother, and my parents have taught me about vampires. They were nothing but monsters.

"Our kind of killed people like it was nothing."

My eyes widen from the sudden declaration. She was staring at me with those eyes turning dark.

"What makes vampires any different from humans? If you have read the history of vampires Ichiru, then you would understand that vampires first began as humans. They were cursed with immortality and the strong urge to drink blood. If anything, they are the ones that are more hurt than us. We have not changed but they want to change."

With those last statements, she went inside the house leaving me behind. I recalled the hurt in that vampire's eyes when I called her monster, and tears that fell on her face when I took Mei away. Is what Mei said true? Are vampires trying to change but we won't let it happen?

"Boy." I turned around slowly seeing that woman from before, "aren't you cold? Shouldn't you be inside with Mei?"

 **"We have not changed but they want to change."**

"I'm sorry."

* * *

More years have passed with that woman, Shizuka Hiou, becoming someone who I started to form a bond with. I told Zero secretly about my interaction with Mei and Shizuka. All of the stories that we shared and her reasoning for becoming friends with a vampire.

"She let you out in the cold with a dangerous vampire without any weapons!" My brother shouted in anger. "Do you two have any idea much danger you could have been? She could have raised your fever or worst!"

"Zero... Please listen to me-"

"No! You are never going to see her again!"

At those words, my world shattered back into the darkness.

"But Zero-"

"No! You're my little brother. I can't have someone I don't even know bring you into trouble! You are staying here and that's final."

Zero ran out of our room going to our parents telling them everything I said. What happened next was terrifying. I have never heard mother and father yell at Master or destroy things around them. Master was defending Mei saying that she is special. She sees things that no one in this world can see, or understand the way vampires feel. Even though my parents trusted Master, they made the decision that I wouldn't go to Kaien Kurosu's house anymore. I would never see Mei again.

* * *

The last time I saw Mei was when I had to say goodbye to her at age 12. Most of her baby fat was gone, she had an older sibling, and another vampire was occupying the household. Her tear-stained cheek made this so much harder than I wanted to be. I gave her a big hug and hold onto her as tightly as I could before it was finally time for us to leave.

"Meimei, don't worry. We will see each other again. You'll see."

She shook her head crying, not replying, but hold onto tighter.

 _Mei... we will see each other again. I promise._

My hatred for my parents and Zero grew intensely after that experience. they were so simple-minded that none of them could see that vampires wanted to get along with us. There was no one I could talk to about my troubles except for Shizuka. She listened to every complaint I had. She was there for every tear I shed and came to my room secretly when I was truly sick. She was, also, there when I helped her kill my parents and turning Zero into a vampire. I didn't feel one single guilt for allowing this to happen. Everything was their fault. They didn't love me. They only loved Zero.

"I...Ich..iru..."

My brother lays there on the ground bleeding out from his neck. He was reaching towards me wanting to help.

"Zero, when you see Mei and understand where I was coming from. I will say I have told you so. The times are changing brother. It's time for you to change too."

* * *

 _Mei, there wasn't a day where I haven't missed you. The one person who has seen right through me. The one person who has open my mind to the possibility of vampires, pureblood and all, wanting to be like us._

"Need some help Meimei."

 _Watching you grow distant hurt me. The smiling Mei that would I've always remembered lost her smile. The single warmth of her hands disappeared to cold, and the walls surrounding you have gotten so high._

"Meimei, I hope one day your smile can return."

 **And cut! Welp that's it for this chapter. I hope you like this chapter because I worked hard on it. Also, I hope everyone is safe and doing well. Now that my college closed for another 20 days, and work has become increasingly slow. I'll have some time to write some of these chapters for you guys.**

 **Until Next Time**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone. Well, the waiting for this chapter is over. I finally got my free time.**_

 _ **Thank you Mizuna Kurenagi for reviewing.**_

 _ **(Sorry for not saying your full username. The doc manager will only save 22.) Thank you yvonee22 for review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.**_

 _ **Thank you kittyrsocute for reviewing. I'm very happy for the sweet comment.**_

 _ **Sakihinata: Cruel cliffhangers are my specialty, so expect more of those. Also, thank you for the compliment for Ichiru's point of view. I was hoping it was okay.**_

 _ **Rogue Reader: Thank you. I'm glad you like the chapter.**_

 _ **Red Distress: Thank you so much for the compliment and the advice. I'm glad my writing got better because that has been my biggest struggle. That is something I've been wanting to work for years now, so I'm happy that is coming through in this story. So I truly appreciate reading that. For changing all the 'Kaname' to 'Kuran-sama', I did that because it seemed easier for me. However, you are right. I should change that because Mei referred to him as Kuran-sama before Kaname asked her to change it to Kaname-sama. I'll change that for this upcoming spring break. I think I will start changing that now so it can flow with the story.**_

 _ **Scalaiah: Thank you for enjoying this chapter.**_

 _ **And for everyone else, thank you so much for favoriting and following this story. If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask in the reviews or PM. However, if you are going to ask me any questions about future chapters then please understand when I say, 'I will not answer that.' Thank you. :)**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

I felt frozen in my spot. My heart was beating so hard that I'm positive they could hear it. The scene in front of me was scarier than reading it from the manga or watching from the anime. Their look of shock confirmed my theory that neither knew I was coming. I felt anger for Shizuka lying and fear that Kaname was going to kill her. My frozen body decided to finally move forward facing this scene. Despite every thought, nerve, heart telling me to leave and run. I can't do that.

"Kaname...sama... Please... please don't do this."

Kaname gripped on Shizuka watching my movements. Every step I make, his grip on her tightens causing pain to show on her face. I stopped moving watching Kaname with caution.

"Kaname, you don't do need to do this. She gave up."

"Do you honestly think that she can be trusted?"

Kaname's voice was so cold. It caused a shiver down my spine from how icy cold his tone is. I have never heard his voice like this or seen the look of hatred in his eyes. The red eyes of a pureblood shine brightly in this moonlight room.

"I'm learning to trust you, aren't I?"

His look of anger didn't sway but the vampire glow in his eyes slowly disappeared. He loosens his grip for Shizuka to escape his hold on her. She quickly rushed towards me embracing me tightly.

"Mei, let's go."

She pulls on my arm to leave but I didn't move from my spot.

"Mei?"

I moved her fingers from my arm and stepped back. She looked at me confused and scared.

"Everything is going to be okay. I need to calm Kaname-sama." I looked behind me to see his vampire claws out and his body shaking with anger. "I need to be here for him."

Without warning, I pushed her out of the room to slam the door shut and lock it. Shizuka bangs on the door calling out my name. I can hear the sounds of terror coming of her voice because the number one worst situation is to be in a room with a pissed off vampire. After a few seconds, Shizuka stopped her banging and screaming. I heard her footsteps getting fainter running somewhere.

It was only me and Kaname. I can still feel the aura of an angry pureblood. The aura was growing intensely every second and it was suffocating.

"She used you and Yuki."

He comments breaking the silence in the room. His icy tone is still evident in his voice.

"I know."

"She was going to take you away."

"No Kaname-sama. She wasn't."

"What?!"

I breathed heavily taking every ounce of courage I have to face Kaname. I faced Kaname for my eyes to widen at his vampire form. His eyes were glowing intensely red, his nails extended, and both of his hands turned into claws. The most noticeable was his sharp fangs. I couldn't help but stare at him in fascination as this was the first time I've seen him like this.

"Why are you staring at me? Why aren't you saying anything?"

He continues talking while walking towards me. His vampire nature never waving nor disappearing as I feel I'm not able to look away. Is it strange of me to think that he is more handsome in this form?

He stops in front of me staring me down.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything-"

"I'm not leaving." I cut him off. His eyes widen diminishing the glow of his red eyes. "Shizuka came here to assign Ichiru as my protector. She realized that I should stay here, despite Ichiru's complaints."

"If that's true. Then why did you let her get away!?"

"Because I have a bond with her like I have one with you!" The anger in his eyes softens to a more loving expression. "If the roles were reversed Kaname-sama, I would have done the same for you as I did for her. Kaname-sama," I slowly reached for his clawed hand staring at the veins coming out and sharp nails pointing at me. "I will not let anyone here die. I know what game you are playing and I'll make sure the game ends with everyone living happily."

"How are you so sure Mei? How can you let everyone have a happy future?"

I rubbed his hand with my thumb staying in a trance of his hand forming back.

"Well, obviously the game can only end with one to suffer."

His hand returned to normal shaking violently. He removed his hand from my hold to push my body against the door. He used his body to trap me between the door and himself. Our eyes connected with the same amount of determination and anger for each other.

"Don't do this Mei. Everything I've done. Every choice and decision I make is for you and Yuki. If you say that, then I'll have no choice but to make you my enemy."

"I am your enemy Kaname-sama! No matter what, I'm going to stop your plans! I won't let anyone be surrounded in darkness!"

Kaname's nails scratched the door narrowing his eyes.

"If that's the case, then don't expect me to treat you the same as before."

My eyes widen as his tone was much different than his eyes. His voice was shaking with pain but his eyes were filled with so much anger. My eyes soften realizing that Kaname was feeling more pain. He tried so hard in gaining my trust and wanting me to call him Kaname again. Now, he knows I'm trying to get in the way of his plans. I wrapped my arms around his neck with his around my waist immediately.

"I will get in the way of your plans Kaname-sama. I won't let you be the only one to suffer."

His arms gripped on me pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Foolish girl. Compared to me, your strength is nothing more than an infant. I'll find one way or another to let this game run the way I want it to."

I tighten my hold on him feeling tears fall on my cheek. We hold each other tightly for a few minutes staying in silence. After this, things were going to be completely different. We would look at each other as strangers acting like the first time we met. In a way, this feels like a goodbye as friends and hello as enemies.

"Mei-chan!"

"Meimei!"

"Mei!"

My eyes widen hearing Yuki's, Zero's, and Ichiru's voice down the hall. I released the hug with Kaname facing the door. Kaname didn't let me go but stared at the door.

"Mei!"

Zero's voice was shouting louder than any of them. I began to remember that Zero's vampire nature was coming in full effect and his screams were getting louder. My emergency bells were ringing violently in my head. I struggle out of Kaname's hold trying to get to Zero.

"You need to go back, Kuran-sama."

Kaname surprised me by kissing my cheek causing a tightening in my heart. He let me go after then escaped the room through the window.

"Zero!"

Yuki's high pitched screamed echoed the entire hallway. I unlocked the door to open it wide facing a tired, sweaty vampire Zero. His eyes weren't the usual red of a vampire but it was a more weak pink color. I steadied Zero by letting him lean close to me.

"Yuki, I thought I gave you the veil of Shizuka's blood for him to use."

"I tried! But he keeps refusing to drink it."

I narrowed my eyes in anger looking down at Zero's weak state. Zero is such a headstrong person. He won't listen to anyone unless you have to force him to do something or knock him upside the head a few times. At that moment, an idea came in my head. This will be the most ridiculous idea I've had but it might be the only way for Zero to conquer Level E.

"Yuki..."

"Y-yes?"

"Give me the vial of Shizuka's blood."

Ichiru's, Zero's and Yuki's eyes widen staring at me with shock. Zero try to move away from me but I stopped him by having us falling on the floor. He was on the ground struggling to get me off of him. While he struggles, the pink started to change more to a deeper red, his fangs extending, and his hands were turning into claws.

"Hurry Yuki!"

"R-right!"

Yuki handed me the open vial shakingly. I snatched the object from her hands quickly downing the blood in my mouth. Ichiru's and Yuuki's gasped and Zero continued thrashing around like crazy. He was screaming and making noises like a level E would make when hungry for blood.

I hold his wrist down on the ground connecting my lips with his. He continued moving around opening his mouth for the blood in my mouth to enter his. He got his wrist out of my hold for our position to be reversed. I can hear the sound of his gulping up Shizuka's blood. His tongue moved in my mouth trying to get every last drop of blood. The kiss was more like a bloody one than an intensely passionate one.

He removed his lips staring down at me with his glowing eyes stabilizing into a normal red color. Zero was still gasping for breath as before but moved down to lick my neck.

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

Yuki's and Ichiru's shouted with concern but nothing got across to him. I got my arms out of Zero's hold to hug him tightly.

"It's okay."

I whispered staring at the ceiling. Zero's hot breath fanned my neck and the feeling of his cold sharp teeth pierced the skin. The sound of his gulping mixed with his hand sensually wrapping his arms around my waist. My body was pulled up slightly from the ground. My head falling back to get more access for him to drink and stare at the shock Ichiru.

That's right. Ichiru has never seen Zero like this before. These two brothers that were once so close, know nothing about each other now. Zero flinched when I run my fingers through his hair. His drinking went into a slow pace glancing at me.

"Zero, that's enough your drinking too much."

Zero removed his fangs but licks the remaining dry blood. His light lavender eyes connect with my bright green ones. He touches my cheek then sets me on his lap holding me tightly.

"You saved me, Mei. Thank you."

As I stare at him, I could feel all the relief and stress form into tears. Zero's eyes widen in confused and his hold became gentler towards me. The tears continued to flow down my cheek.

"Mei?"

Zero questions staring at me concerned. I hugged Zero tightly burying my head on his shoulder with my wet tears soaking his jacket.

"I'm so glad. Zero, your finally okay now. I'm so relieved."

"Meimei..."

Ichiru spoke up grabbing our attention. He moved towards us wrapping his arms only around me. His expression turning soft with a smile slowly forming on his face. I slowly touched his cheek feeling the warmth and nostalgia of a child first meeting him. After four years, Ichiru is finally here and alive.

"Zero! Mei!"

Yuuki shouts joining the hug with tears flowing down. While Yuki cried in our hug, she was obviously to the negative feeling between these twins. How one stared at the other in amusement, and the other glare in a warning.

"Mei! Zero! Yuki! Ichiru!"

We faced the screams seeing Yagari and Father running towards us along with Shizuka behind them. My eyes widen being the first to get out of this little group hug and running towards Father.

"Father!"

"Mei!"

Father hugged me tightly patting my head. Yagari ran past us walking towards the twins and hitting their heads. He was disciplining them in a way their master has always done. Shizuka stayed behind them watching my weaken state with an expression of regret.

"Oh, my daughter. What is going on?"

* * *

The night turned into day and the ball ended along with my birthday. The ball had to end early than usual. Father and Yagari were upset but mainly towards me. I had to tell them everything that happened, except the part between Kaname and I. They were proud of my braver but disappointed with my lack of communication. They told me that I should thank and be lucky for Shizuka showing herself at the ball. Imagine my surprise when I'm told that the missing cherry blossom princess was in front of vampires and two vampire hunters. I wondered what the vampires thought when seeing one of their leaders.

I was grounded. Ichiru was enrolled in the Cross Academy as my bodyguard, requested by Shizuka Hiou, and he was going to be the fourth member of the Disciplinary Committee. Shizuka, however, disappeared after enrollment for Ichiru. She didn't say goodbye to either of us but had Zero come in the office altering us. She didn't leave any note of where she was going. Ichiru didn't know what was going on either. The cherry blossom princess that was found is missing again.

This is was going to be a great day.

* * *

I was stuck in my room with my dress, shoes, and the presents on the floor. All of us went into our rooms except for Yuki who decided to attend school and patrol the ground for tonight. I mainly stayed in my room the entire day. However, Ichiru knocked on my door every 5 minutes checking up on me. I know his intentions are for good reason but all I want to do is sleep. The next knock was more of a bang from a pissed off Zero.

"You can't be in bed all day! Come out right now!"

I glared at the door wishing for it to burn.

"It's not gonna burn from your glare Meimei."

I groaned in anger. Ichiru knows me way too well. Despite my body's protest, I got up regrettably and walked over to open the door. Zero was in his white t-shirt and black pants, and Ichiru was wearing the academy uniform correctly. The difference in their expression and way to dress shows. Ichiru stares at me with a smile while Zero glares at me. I can stand them when they're apart but being together is giving me a headache.

"Has anyone told you guys that your more trouble together than apart?"

Zero and Ichiru glanced at each other then returned to me responding with different expressions and tone of voice.

 **"Has anyone told you that your more trouble when you're alone than with someone?"**

That was freaky.

"Okay new rule. If Ichiru is going to stay here then do not talk at the same time like that again!"

Again, their responses were different. One was nodding his head with a smile and the other clicked his tongue looking away. I stared at Zero's tattoo watching the color fading into a gray. My eyes narrowed for this tattoo was to help stop him from Level E coming out, but he drank the blood of his master.

"How are you feeling Zero?"

Zero didn't face me but rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. Put on some normal clothes and let's go help Yuki with the patrol."

He was going to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. Zero faced me with a glare.

"Don't even think about it Zero. You're still going stir crazy from Shizuka's and my blood mixed in your system."

He was going to rebuttal but I tapped his forehead before he can say anything.

"I can tell when your not looking at me with guilt and trying to burying your feelings down."

He closed his mouth in frustration looking away. It is hard when he knows that someone is right before he can figure it out himself. I faced Ichiru seeing his bangs covering his eyes. I got him out of this hating and 'no one cares for him' state by tapping his forehead too. He returned his attention to me.

"And you need to stop thinking that Zero is the only one I'm focusing on. I got you back Ichiru. Do you think I'm going to have you run off with Shizuka again?"

He looked down in guilt.

"Look you two, I don't know how this is going to work but I know you two need to work together. You two are all that each other have. You were both brothers and friends once before, and I believe you guys can be that again."

The twins stared at each other then faced away in anger for the other.

"Just talk to each other okay? I'm gonna go back to my room and change into normal clothes. When I come in there, I hope you two are talking."

As that being said, I closed the door leaving them alone. Oh, they were talking but not with their indoor voices. I've never heard two people scream so loud in a hallway while someone was changing in the room. This wasn't going to be a headache. This was going to give me migraines.

As I put on my last black short boot, I heard the tapping on my window. The owner of the tapping was a familiar crow that hasn't shown himself for a while.

"Yamato?"

I walked over to my window sliding the panel up. Yamato rubbed his little head on my fingers. I smiled rubbing his head softly in return. There was this longing feeling that would come up when seeing Yamato. At first, I thought he was Shizuka's so that is why I felt like crying. Now, I'm even more confused about why I feel like this.

"Yamato, who do you belong to?"

Yamato didn't say anything but continued rubbing his head on my hand.

"Ahhhh!"

A scream further off in the forest had us all in high alert. While some birds ran away from the noise, Yamato soar through sky heading towards it. However, Yamato wasn't alone. That's right. I jumped out of the window following him at ground level. This might be a bad mistake because Yagari wanted me to train with him using Apollo. A part of my punishment was Father taking Sagittarius and for me to us Apollo only. I didn't care though. Yuki was in trouble. I haven't trained with Apollo in a few months so I do not remember a lot of the techniques the weapon has.

"Cawwwww!"

Yamato screeched flying down and attacking the man attacking Yuki. The man yelled in pain and annoyance. Yamato kept pecking at the man drawing out some blood from the man's hands. This gave me enough time to catch up.

"Yuki!"

"Mei!"

I ran in front to protect her. Yamato's beak was becoming red from the man's blood and the man's hand was covered in bruises and his blood. The fighting ended with the, now, revealing vampire grabbing Yamato and throwing him to a thorny bush.

"Yamato!"

The injured vampire was panting heavily. His attention returned to us with a glowing red glared. He was clenching his hands in pain.

"Are you... the other guardian?"

He asked me in a breathy tone. I put my sun ring on my left ring finger for a bright yellow light surrounded me. In front of me, the yellow light took the shape of a bigger golden bow and white string that is continuously glowing.

"T-That's..."

The vampire's face grew pale backing away in fear. I slowly grabbed the weapon feeling the electricity going through my entire being. My other hand pulled the string for a glowing white arrow appearing on the bow. The arrow was pointing a pale vampire slowly back away in horror. My dark green eyes stared into his glowing red eyes.

"And what if I am?"

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His vampire-like hands were shaking but slowly was going back to human ones. His eyes remained closed but opened his mouth.

"I... I am here for the kidnapping of Shizuka Hiou by Zero Kiryuu."

My eyes widen staring at this frighten vampire.

"Kidnapped?"

 _ **Welp, I gotta stop it here, unfortunately. I know. I know. Another cruel cliffhanger? So mean. I'm sorry but I went through two chapters of the original manga. I hope you enjoyed. Also, I hope everyone is safe and doing well.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hello Everyone! Wow, thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I've been going through some rough times and reading those make my day every time. So now I will address the comments that were shown to me at this time. If I didn't get to your comment or question, then I am sorry and I will put it in the next chapters. Thank you so much. ^^**_

 _ **Rogue Reader : Thank you so much for liking this story. I love how sweet you are with Mei wanting her to be happy. Though, I am curious. What do you think that Kaname is going to do to ruin her plans? Also, thank you so much for waiting so patiently for these upcoming chapters. I hope that I am doing this story justice for how amazing you have been waiting. **_

_**Wolfgirl232323:**_ _ **Mei with Kaname huh? Hmmm, I don't know. She does have a lot of people that could be shipped with. Zero, Takuma, Shiki, and maybe even Aidou. We will have to see. Thank you so much for this loving this book and I'm updating right now lol.**_

 _ **Flowergirl (guest):**_ _ **I did see your comment but for some reason, it does not want to show up on here. Thank you so much for loving this story. And that comment about my writing getting better warms my heart. In a previous chapter, I said my grammar has been the biggest struggle so writing these chapters helps exceptionally. Now, your question about Zero x Mei x Kaname. It is still too early for a ship to happen in this story because of the chapters I want to create. But I'll think about that.**_

 _ **Lastly, thank you,** **everyone** , **that has recently followed and favorited. Enjoy guys.**_

 _ **By the way, should I do retouch up on the previous chapters? If so were at and when to end? Or if I should leave it and it's good enough lol. Sorry, I'm a perfectionist.**_

 _ **I do not own Vampire Knight**_

 **Chapter 17**

I remember watching her near the cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms dancing in the wind with some petals getting caught in her hair. Her tears seem to be a part of her face every day. When she saw me, her tears would increase. I would question why she cries this much from the sight of me? When my memories of Anastasia returned, I began to question why she was out so early in her cage? She did not run away from this man yet so why? Why is she crying?

Who are you Shizuka Hiou?

Many questions were left unanswered by her. I thought her return would give me the chance to ask them. However, she vanished without so much of a word. The clear devastation was evident in Ichiru's voice and face. My unspoken questions will remain unanswered again.

Now, this vampire is telling me that she is kidnapped. A pureblood vampire being kidnapped by Zero. This is a joke, right? This vampire being in fear of my weapon works for the council of ancients or council of elders for their society. The same council that is being led by Asato Ichijo and the Shiki family. The same ones who wouldn't be in power if it weren't for Kaname's grandfather yielding in being king. They are the ones that hide their true motives and **him.**

"Explain to me, dogs of the vampire council. How did you get this information about Shizuka Hiou being kidnapped by Zero Kiryuu?"

The man gritted his teeth from my insult.

"Why should I tell you?"

My anger intensified with this vampire. His lack of awareness for almost hurting a human is a taboo against the hunter association. If I were to report this to them then he would find his execution. It was idiotic for Yuuki to leave the school grounds without anyone with her. My attention returned to the vampire fixing on that later.

"May I remind you that you almost hurt a human? A guardian none the less? This is a taboo among the Hunter Association for any vampires to attack humans."

The man seems to get the message. His pale face was in a cold sweat. His vampire nature calms down and the murderous aura was lifted.

"Now if you don't want to experience your execution, I suggest you tell me who gave your information?"

It was quiet between us. The only sounds were the electricity that surrounded Apollo. The vampire's glasses hid his eyes from me.

"...A young boy."

"A boy?"

"He told us that someone from this academy has sent him. He was to inform us of the kidnapping."

"What are you talking about? No one sent a young boy-"

A flash of young boy smirking hit me. It was only for a short second but I could see that smirk. He was facing his back towards me in this dark brick room. The flashes would go to him then appear behind the henchmen. One of the flashes would have the young boy behind the vampire. The other flash I saw was a young boy in front of two coffins next to each other. One of the coffins held the missing Shizuka. Wires were coming out of her arms that flow into the other coffin. The flashes were drawing me closer to the second coffin. Next thing I knew, the coffins and the young boy were replaced with blue and red eyes connecting with mine.

"No..."

The sound of glass breaking was coming out of Apollo. The weapon broke into shards of the bow and return into the ring. The burning on my hands of Apollo's electricity disappeared. When this happens, it means that my feelings are being conflicted. Another reason for Apollo being a hard weapon because it rejects any user who is unsure about what they want to do. Unlike other weapons, Apollo will reject anyone if it doesn't find it worthy. This wasn't the first time Apollo returned to the ring because of my feelings and actions.

"You saw?..."

The vampire's frown turned into an evil grinned. He began his attack on me but two figures from the front and behind appeared. One grabbed the man's claw-like hand while the other point his sword at his neck. The sound of hurried feet came closer to Yuki. I spotted another savage henchman heading at her.

"Yuki move!"

I pushed her out of the way for this vampire's sharp nails inches away from my face.

 **"Mei!"**

"Die..."

The sound of skin being pierced froze everyone who was here. The vampire stopped in front of me surprised. He made a pained noise then became dust. His clothes were the only thing that remained of his existence on the floor. What killed the vampire was a tall slender man with fair pale skin. His hair a dark black and his brown eyes would have reached the black color scale. He was wearing a long dark cloak that was hiding his figure. Finally, the weapon in his hands were two dual swords with one covered in blood. His dark eyes could have seen right through me.

"Are you alright, Mei?"

My voice shivered from his deep and alluring voice. I don't know this person. He isn't any of the original characters in Vampire Knight. Could this person be someone who never existed until I showed up? The one question remains though.

"How... how do you know my name?"

His serious composure was replaced with a sad smile. My eyes widen from that smile directed at me. Did he know me when I was born?

Questions were going to be for later because of the rest surrounding us. One was going to attack the mysterious man but a bloody whip went through his body. The sudden attack startled everyone for all of the night class to appear. I felt relief when I saw Shiki using his weapon.

"Shiki."

"Are you hurt Mei?"

My response was only the shake of my head no. I felt grateful for his help. However, the rest of these vampires still believe that Zero kidnapped Shizuka.

"The council of ancients has consented to attend this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryuu-kun."

The prince of vampires entered the scene behind Shiki and Rima. The henchmen bowed in worship of being in his presence. It was moments like this that Kaname's pureblood states show who he is.

"However... the pureblood 'sacredness' and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryuu-kun be taken in as a criminal?"

One of the henchmen gulped before speaking in a hesitant voice.

"Kaname-sama... If a pureblood noble such as yourself stand in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties. We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends."

These men were full of shit. They don't realize the serious offense that was being done on these grounds. Not only was this a taboo among the Hunter association but Kaname promised that the council will not be doing anything reckless. Their actions embarrassed a pureblood that they worship.

"I thought I had made special efforts to warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behavior, even from the dogs of the council of ancients."

Kaname's vampire eyes glow a bright red in anger. He used his power to remove the henchmen's arm into bits. His power has gotten stronger than usual. This is strange because he wouldn't have become this strong unless he drank Shizuka's blood. That can't be though since I stopped him.

...

 _"If that's the case, then don't expect me to treat you the same as before." "I'll find one way or another to let this game run the way I want to." "You need to go back Kuran-sama."_

I reached for my pocket but recalled the vials of Shizuka's blood was in my dress. It couldn't be that the reason he didn't let me go was to grab a vial of her blood. No, he couldn't have known that she gave me her blood. They vanished while informing us they were going to report to the council of ancients of Kaname defending Zero.

Kaname walked up to Yuki and Zero but I focus my attention on this new character. Ichiru moved next to my side taking caution of any attack.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am, Mei?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking in the first-"

"You're a smart girl Mei. I believe you will figure it out."

This new character opened his cloaked for black feathers to fly towards me. The feathers surround his body until nothing was left of him but the black feathers on the ground. My eyes widen as a certain crow with similar feathers came into my head.

"Yamato!"

I ran to the spot that he was thrown at. When I arrived, the only thing was a bloody feather on the ground. It all made sense for that man to smile at me sadly. I couldn't recognize the one creature that has helped save Shizuka, Ichiru, and Zero. Yamato is a mysterious one but at least I know he is okay.

"Mei are you okay?"

I faced the person who asked seeing Shiki. He came forward to pat my head in concern. It has been a while since he has patted my head like this. I've been so busy that I never did take time to see him.

Shiki and I introduced ourselves to the Headmaster office for first-year registration. I've seen Shiki and Rima in magazines before and I've always been a fan of theirs. They were undoubtfully beautiful. There were times I forgot he was Kaname's cousin but that doesn't change what I think of him. He is nothing like his Father. Shiki is a person that has helped with school, training, mental, and physical state of mind. We were able to tell our lies and secrets when we met and I think we bonded well with that.

I was going to answer him but the look of his eyes stop me. They weren't the usual blue-grey eyes but he had one eye the color red.

 _"You saw?..."_

This whole thing was to tell me that he captured Shizuka Hiou. That he is living and aware of the acts that are happening. In his usual scare tactic, he does not seem thrilled with me. I lost my composure with Apollo because of him. The game with Shizuka has ended but a new game is being created by a mad man. If that is the case, then I'll have to say goodbye to the person who I've thought of as a sister. In truth, I don't want to let her go. I'm terrified at the fact that he is going to make an appearance. He took Shizuka without us noticing. Yamato isn't a bird but is human? Or a vampire hunter? I never knew how terrifying it is to know nothing.

There was also the fact that Kaname showed up being more powerful. Did he steal a vial of blood from me? Could I be lying saying I don't know his plans anymore?

I felt myself breaking. I took a couple of breaths before answering Shiki's question. His eyes returning to the usual color.

"I am fine Shiki. Luckily Zero, Ichiru, and Yamato were able to give you guys enough time to aid us in this situation."

Shiki was satisfied with my answer for him to pat my head more. His constant pats turned into rubbing and that made my hair in a mess up bed head situation.

"Shiki stop that!"

He listened to me but only for his arm to be put around my shoulder. Shiki forced me to return with the trio. It wasn't until I was standing in front of Kaname that he let me go. He moved his face closer to mine with a disappointed expression.

"Have your forgotten Mei? I know when you're lying to me."

...

There were a few stares in my direction. Some stared at me concern while others stare at me worried. All I could do was stare at Shiki surprised. He knew the turmoil was going crazy inside me. What can I say? Can I break down in front of them? No, I can't do that.

"...I... I have to go."

I ran away. He was right. He was right. He was right. I was lying to all of them. I don't know what is going on anymore. This game of finding answers to unasked questions is tiring. Every time I think I'm getting closer to my goal. Where I think I'm 5 steps ahead of him. He moves me 10 steps behind.

There is one question that can be answered. I hope that my theory was wrong on this one.

I ran towards my room for the vials. My dress was spotted on the floor beside my bed. One vial was seen on my dress but the second one remained unseen. I searched for the second vial at every corner in my room. It was gone. He did it.

"Kaname... took it..."

A breeze grazed me with a foreign yet familiar presence entering my room. The man stood in front of my open window with that sad smile. His dark brown eyes watching my mind swirling with questions. I've had it with all of this mystery!

"Who are you?! What are you?! Are you Yamato?! Where's Shizuka? Did Rido sent someone to capture her?! What is going on-"

"Ana."

My voice got caught in my throat from the nickname. For 16 years, I haven't heard anyone call me by that name. That name holds so much meaning to me but should I get attached to a name if I died as Anastasia? She doesn't exist in this world so why are my tears falling?

"Please... please tell me... Who are you?"

He reaches closer to me for his arms to be wrapped around me. He was much taller than my 5'9 stature. It was strange to be in the arms of someone I didn't know but feel so warm and safe.

"Call me whatever you like Mei. I am a friend who will protect you. I'll be the one listening to your sorrows, worries, fear, and happiness. If you wish for my name to be Yamato then it will be Yamato. All you have to do is call for me. I will be your familiar."

"A familiar?"

The way he talks bring me more confusion. A familiar is suppose to be for the vampire society. They are humans beings turned into vampires that choose to devote themselves to a specific vampire but I'm human.

"You want to be my familiar but familiars are for the vampire society. I'm not a vampire."

"That is true. You are human but I do not care."

I stared at Yamato in shock for his eyes to glow red. There were questions that he wasn't answering. Again, I am left in the dark of something I don't know.

"How do you know about my past's life name?"

"Mei, I know this is hard because your mind is swimming with questions. You recall the life of Ana and that gives you an advantage. However, your presence has made drastic changes in this world. There are new characters in this world that you must take caution. Some lives are fated to die are alive. Relationships won't be the same as before so the people who you think will be together may not happen. Here is some advice. Keep what you know and do what you plan on doing but be careful of how you do it. I cannot tell you how I know your name because I am not the one to tell you. I'll come again to check up on you. If you are in danger, please call my name."

The feathers from his coat surrounded us but the feel of his heat disappeared. I was left alone in my room with the feathers on my floor. His warning echoed in my head and I fell deeper into this story than I intended it to be.

"Mei!"

"Mei!"

"Meimei!"

The twins and Yuki were calling my name outside my door. If I didn't answer now then their shouting would get louder.

"I'm here."

I open my door facing two worried faces and an angry Zero. He seemed to be angrier than usual when I do these things. I can tell there was a lecture coming up.

3

2

1

"Are you idiot?! We called your name for the past 20 minutes! Why did you run like that? You had all of us worried!"

If he thought that I was going to let him get away with calling me an idiot. He had another coming because I was not going to back down from this.

"You don't need to shout at me Zero! My head was messed up and I wanted to be alone!"

"Why don't you talk to us?! We are supposed to be a team, aren't we? Don't you and Yuki keep telling me to communicate!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Zero! You don't communicate with us at all! You pushed us away every time we get closer to you!"

"I do that to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!"

Our voices were rising in volume. Yuki and Ichiru were perplexed on what to do and who to stop first.

"Well, obviously you do! It seems like your the one that is always in danger! You continue risking your life to save me! To save all of us!"

"Of course I would risk my life to save you Zero! How many times do I have to tell you?! I care about you idiot!"

At that statement, Zero pulled me out of my room by my hand and our red faces close together. We stared at each other angrily in silence for a few seconds.

"What am I to you Mei?"

A question that was meant for Yuki was asked directly at me. All of the anger I felt was replaced with shock. It would seem that tonight was more eventful than I thought it would.

 _"Relationships won't be the same as before so the people who you think will be together may not happen."_

What have I done?

Zero is in love with me?

 _ **And cut! Wow, there were a lot of things that happened with Mei. It is late and I worked on this chapter for many hours. Please leave a review, favorite, or follow.**_

 _ **Also, please don't be afraid to ask any questions and I'll do my best to answer them.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


End file.
